Get out of my mind and come on, come into my life - One Direction
by heckyeah2011
Summary: I had a dream one night about my currently favorite band and decided to write it out, I plan on continuing it as a story. This is based off if One Direction decided to visit my apartment and there is some love and friendship and even hardships. Please leave comments. I am a new writer and would love feedback :)
1. Chapter 1

_ "You never love yourself half as much as I love you, You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to, if I let you know, I'm here for you maybe you'll love yourself like I love you oh" _His voice was clear and crisp as he sang to me while we sat on my couch. Niall was almost always in my dreams these days, ever since my sister had converted me to a Directioner: a person who follows everything that One Direction does and knows every word to every single one of their songs. Yeah. That was me now. Niall was about to lean in and kiss me when I heard a knock on the door that pulled me from me ever so lovely dream.

I scowled and crawled out of bed. I walked to the front door and looked out the peep hole, Louis. As in Louis Tomlinson? I opened the door and sighed. I was still dreaming.

"Hello love." He grinned at me with that dazzling smile.

"Hi Louis." I said.

He just stood there for a moment. "Not really the reaction I was hoping for. So can the boys and I come in?"

"Yeah I guess so." I sighed again and opened the door wider, after I moved I could see the other four fantastically dresses boys from the band standing in the hallway.

They all filed in one after another and then stood there staring at me. They were all grinning from ear to ear and I even saw Niall with a little blush on his cheeks, why would he be blushing? "So what's up guys?" I asked them.

Liam gave me an odd glance. "You aren't shocked or anything?" he asked me.

"Yeah I mean we're just kind of standing in your living room and you're just like, what's up?" Harry almost looked hurt at my lack of enthusiasm to see them.

A smile crept to my lips as they spoke, their accents just as wonderful now as they had been in their videos and songs. This was by far the most realistic dream I had had about them. "I don't know what you want me to say?" I said.

"How about why are you here One Direction?" Zayn chirped in.

I sighed in sadness. "I already know why you're here though." I admitted to them.

They all raised their eyebrows. "You do?" Liam and Louis said at the same time.

"Of course." I said and they all waited for me to continue so I took a deep breath. "I am still dreaming obviously." I told them.

"You aren't dreaming." Harry told me and they all laughed.

"Yes I am. You aren't really here so why be excited?" I asked them.

"Meghan… we are really here." Niall told me.

My heart did a backflip hearing my name come from his lips. "Really?"

Niall smiled shyly. "Yeah."

"I can't believe that in my head you guys are arguing with me about being really here. Most of the time my dreams are a lot more… creative than this." I told them as I blushed.

"Really?" Louis grinned. "We would love to hear about them."

"No need, you were already there." I said.

"Meghan, this isn't a dream. Courtney sent us letters after letters about you two and we had down time so we stopped by to meet you guys. You sounded like a right pair of fans to meet." Liam said.

I stared at them for a moment and they all just stared at me. This was such an odd dream, I would already be making out with Niall by now if this had been any other dream but no my subconscious wanted to argue with them instead, thanks brain, thanks.

"I know to solve this." I said finally.

"Solve what?" Zayn asked me.

"Whether or not this is a dream." I said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Louis wondered aloud.

"I am going to close my eyes and one of you are going to kiss me." I said.

Liam cocked his head to the side. "How will that determine if you're asleep?"

"Well not to be rude but there is only one of you that I want to really kiss and so if I let you guys decide who is going to kiss me and it ends up not being who I want it to be than you are really here because if this was my dream than the same guy would kiss me like always."

"Well there is a twenty percent chance that the one you want to kiss will kiss you anyway. What of that happens?" Louis asked me.

Hmm. I hadn't thought about that. "Well give it a go anyway and see what happens." I smiled.

I closed my eyes and waited. I could hear their breathing and slight whispers. Then a couple footsteps and a hand was on my cheek. Warm and soft and I couldn't help but smile a bit because even though I only wanted to kiss Niall it wasn't like I would turn any one of them away. I could feel warm breath against my lips and only a second later lips followed and were pushed against mine. My hand found its way to his face and my fingers slid along slight stumble and then wound up into thick short hair. His lips were sweet at first and then he kissed me a bit harder and I wanted to melt into him. As quickly as his lips had found mine they disappeared though and he stepped out of my reach.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw they were all looking at me. "Zayn." I smiled and he looked away from me.

"You knew that without us saying anything?" Niall asked me.

"Well there are only three of you that really allow stumble on your face and Louis you hair is much longer and as of recently, Liam yours is shorter, so Zayn." I told them.

"That is almost scary." Zayn said.

"So are we really here?" Liam asked me.

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I spun around to see Courtney standing in the bedroom door way.

"Hey Curly catch me!" She called nonchalantly. She got a slight running start and flung herself up into Harry's arms. He caught her and before anyone could react to the fact that Harry was now cradling Courtney, she planted a giant kiss right on his lips. At first he seemed surprised but he leaned into it regardless. When she pulled back she looked as if she had just seen a ghost and just kind of stared at him for a moment. Then as quickly as she had leapt into his arms she jumped out of them and landed on the floor and then scooted over to me, she looked a bit like she was in shock.

"You Americans sure have an odd way of saying hello." Liam said slightly off handedly.

"Dreaming. I am dreaming right?" She asked all five of them as she looked down at what she walked out in.

"Why are you girls always so quick to assume you're dreaming?" Louis mumbled to himself.

"Meghan tell me I am dreaming." She looked at me. "I'm not wearing pants."

"You are dreaming because so I am." I told her.

She didn't look like she really believed me so she looked over at the boy and they all shook their heads at her and mumbled "no's" as well. She turned back to me and grabbed my arm and I was dragged back into the bedroom.

"Court, don't worry I'm dreaming. I'll wake up soon." I told her once the door was shut.

"Meghan, if you're dreaming then that means we are sharing the same dream and that just doesn't happen. I think they're actually out there." She peeked out the bedroom door and all the boys waved. "Yup, definitely out there."

"Yeah, alright, whatever. You know, it's weird I've never been aware I was dreaming before." It didn't take but a second for Courtney's hand to connect with the side of my face.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?"

"Because you're awake! As am I." She looked like she could pass out.

"They aren't really here Court, I'm dreaming." I told her.

"You are not freaking dreaming." Courtney slapped me across the face again and I flinched in pain.

"Why do you keep hitting me?!" I yelled at her.

"Would I smack you if you were dreaming? Do you feel awake enough now?!" she was glaring at me hardcore, she was pissed.

"I'm… not… dreaming?" I asked her slowly.

"No dipshit. I am awake and you are awake and those five are really standing in our apartment!" she yelled at me.

I could feel the color drain from my face. I held up a finger to her and slowly walked over to the door and inched it open, peeking out I could see them all staring at me. I shut the door and turned back to look at her. "They are really here." I whispered.

Her gaze softened. "Yes, sweetheart they are."

"One… Direction…" I could feel my lungs constricting on themselves and I fell to the ground.

"Meg?" Courtney kneeled down beside me and looked a bit worried.

"They are really here. Courtney I can't feel my legs… or arms… or lips. Oh. My. God. I kissed Zayn." I gasped and it felt like my world was crashing around me.

"Yeah, you did." She grinned at me.

"Niall is out there. He saw it. Niall is out there." I rambled.

"Yeah so are we going out there?" she asked me.

"I can't. Now that it's all real, I can't face them I just made a fool of myself and kissed Zayn… in front of Niall! He'll never love me, EVER! I can't do this! I can't breathe!" I gasped.

"Hun, you need to calm down. They probably think the whole thing was hilarious."

I sat there and placed my head in my hands. "Oh no, oh no, oh no." I said.

"It's fine let's go okay? We need to get out there and not waste this time. Why are they here?" she asked me.

"I don't kn- they said they got your letters." I looked up at her.

"They did?" she grinned again.

"Yeah, I didn't even know you sent them a lot." I said.

"Yeah I know." she laughed. "I never thought they would read them."

"What did you say?" I asked her.

She blushed. "Doesn't matter but if they really did read all of them then don't worry about Niall falling in love with you, I got it all covered." She winked at me.

I stood up quickly. "What?!" I hissed.

"Let's go." She grinned again and reached for the door.

"Wait!" I said quickly. "There is one thing you should know."

"What?" she asked seriously.

"Zayn… is a really good kisser." I smiled.

"You slut." She laughed and then opened the door and we walked back out.

They were just staring at us and in return we just kind of stared at them. It was a few minutes before anyone said anything but Louis was more than happy to break the silence.

"Courtney!" he bounded over and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Nice to see you decided to get out of bed and say hello."

"Hi Louis." She giggled and I saw her blush instantly. Louis was her favorite anyway.

The other boys walked over and stopped in front of us smiling. "Have you come to any conclusions yet Meghan?" Zayn asked me with a smug grin.

"I… am not dreaming." I whispered and looked over at Niall. I could feel my cheeks getting red but then I felt my eyes getting warm and I turned away from them. This was more than I could handle. "Please, um, excuse me." I said and hurried back into the bedroom. I had no idea what was going on, a panic attack? Nerves? I felt the tears sting my eyes and I walked over to my mirror and sat down in front of it. I stared at myself crying and confused. This was One Direction and they were at my apartment and I was hiding? What the hell was wrong with me? a quick knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

I stood up quickly and wiped my eyes. "Come in."

The door opened and Niall slid in and then shut it again. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said slowly.

I couldn't find words to say and anything I thought of saying got stuck in my throat. I resorted to a simple nod. He walked over to me and stood there just looking at me. I didn't have anything to say but at the same time I had so much to say. He smiled shyly and his hand reached up and wiped away a tear I hadn't managed to catch.

"Why are you crying?" he asked me.

I opened my mouth to say something but once again too much emotion welled up in me and before I really knew what I was doing I quickly reached out and grabbed him and pulled him into my arms. I buried my head into his neck and just held him to me. I closed my eyes and just breathed in his scent. He smelled bitter sweet and wonderful. His arm slowly wrapped around me and I lost track of just how long we stood there like that for, whether it was thirty seconds or ten minutes I had no idea, all I knew was I was standing in Niall's arms and he was hugging me. I stepped back and smiled at him.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" he asked me.

"I'm not really sure. I thought this was all a dream and… but, you're really here." I said.

"Yeah I am." He smiled.

"Why?" I asked him and leaned back to sit on the bed.

He looked at me questioningly and I nodded so he sat down next to me. "We got Courtney's letter, and I got yours." He said.

I blushed bright red because I knew what I had said in my letters then again I had only sent three. One of them telling him about how ridiculous it was that a fan would insult him to his face, one about my life and how much I appreciated their music, and the last one was a drawing I had done when I was bored or all of their song titles in different letters and styles. Then again, I had no idea what Courtney had said to him.

"I know what I said to you but I don't know what Courtney said to you." I told him.

"I figured that much." He smiled.

"What… um, did she say to you." I asked him.

"Well to put it lightly I feel like it should have been me kissing you instead of Zayn." He blushed just slightly.

"That bad?" I winced.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, I have gotten really weird fan mail and I think what Courtney said about you was the sweetest I had heard. I don't get to be people's favorite in the band a lot." He shrugged.

"I don't see why not." I smiled shyly at him.

"I think it's Harry's hair…" he smiled and I laughed. One of the little reasons I loved him so much more than the others.

"That might be it." I grinned.

"So can I ask you a question?" he looked at me.

"Of course." I responded.

"Um, why me out of all the boys?" his eyes were staring into mine, bright blue and more beautiful than I thought I could ever picture in my head.

"To be honest I am not really sure. It is a bit of story really." I told him. He waited so I continued. "I hadn't even heard of you guys but my sister was a huge fan and after I heard What Makes You Beautiful I realized you guys were the band she was always talking about. She told me I had to be fan and that Harry was strictly off limits and she told me I had to choose one of you. I told her that all of you were good looking so she, well, assigned me to Louis." I paused.

"Louis?" he asked.

I laughed. "Yeah only I could ever remember his name and whenever we started talking about you guys she got mad at me because I would say 'Oh yeah Liam is just my favorite' and she would say no you have Louis. Well I got curious and looked up more of your guy's music and then I kind of switched and decided because I couldn't ever remember Louis's name I would just say Liam was my favorite. For a while I just kind of listened to your first album and when I was asked I just resorted to saying Liam, Liam is my favorite." I told him.

"Not the best story so far." Niall said slowly.

I smiled and bumped him with my shoulder. "It has a happy ending, I promise."

"Then go on." He smiled.

"Well one day I got on youtube and just typed in One Direction thinking I was just going to see if you guys had more songs and I stumbled upon the video diaries."

"Oh no." he said.

I laughed. "Oh yes. I have watched those videos more times than I really want to admit to you." I blushed. "And with that my love for you, well grew. Your sense of humor and your laugh." I smiled.

"Me laugh?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, see I love to laugh and watching you always laugh at Louis or any of the boys really just kind of… um, got to me." I shook my head. "I watched your twitcam videos and I didn't care that you really just sat there playing your guitar, listening to you just play was beautiful. I couldn't help but fall for you in the group." I paused. "To be completely honest I'm not sure there is a video on youtube about you guys that Courtney and I haven't seen." I blushed instantly and wanted to take it all back.

"You know everything." Niall laughed.

"Yeah I think we do." I smiled.

"Well trying to wow you with new stuff might be a bit of a challenge then." He sighed and smiled.

"I don't think you'll have any problem with that." I told him and once again I wanted to suck back in the words. I was being a creepy blabber mouth.

"That's good." He winked and I felt the butterflies in my stomach do little loop-da-loops.

We sat there a moment in silence and he just looked around a bit and I watched him. He really was beautiful and I could have probably sat there for hours just staring at him.

"What is in there?" he pointed to the other door in the room.

My heart skipped a beat. "Just a room with a couch and a TV." I said slowly, that was where Courtney and I had decked out the whole room in One Direction posters and quotes and photos that we had printed and there was a whole section of pictures that I had drawn of them. "It is quite a mess and we sort of use it as a closet really, nothing special to see." I swallowed hard on air. "We should probably go see what the others are doing anyway." I stood up. "I feel a lot better now thanks." I smiled.

"Well that was definitely something I owed you." He smiled back.

I stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Owed me?"

He looked down and then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and from in that he pulled out a faded and folded piece of paper. He handed it to me and I opened it. It was my letter that I had written him after I had found out a fan had yelled at him and told him he didn't belong in One Direction, he had cried because it upset him so much. It had angered me beyond belief so I had written to him to tell him how much he meant to me being a part of One Direction and telling him that people would always hate the fame of others and be jealous and that no matter what it was the people that loved him that were important and that above all he should never stop believing in himself.

"My letter?" I handed it back to him and he folded it back up and stuck it back into his wallet.

"I always keep it on me. I think I have it memorized I have read it so many times." He smiled.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Inspiration really, to know someone believed in me so much and I reread it every time I feel like this whole thing gets to be a bit overwhelming. You give me hope that I can pull through anything knowing everything that you mean and your words of love and respect for me. It is my favorite piece of fan mail I have ever gotten." He said to me. "You meant everything you said?" he asked me.

"Of course!" I almost yelled. "I know I was late on learning the news of what that fan said to you but it angered me so much, you can ask Courtney. I mean I cr… cried a bit a I was so saddened that someone could say such a thing and I was beyond pissed. Trust me, if I ever find the bitch that said that I will straight up… just, ugh. I don't even know." I told him all flustered.

He stopped me and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped mine around him and held him to me. "Thank you." He whispered.

"No, thank you." I smiled up at him.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked back into the living room and the other four boys were all sitting on the couch but they weren't just sitting there, no, Liam and Zayn were sitting there like normal people. Louis and Harry were intertwined and their legs all twisted together and Harry's arm was around Louis shoulders, they were sitting there in only a way that Harry and Louis could sit without getting judged. Courtney was sitting on the other couch just watching the other boys, I wasn't really sure she had grasped the fact that they were really there. She, at least, was taking it better than I had.

"So, did you guys have a nice heart to heart?" Louis asked us with a wink.

"Oh, yeah definitely." Niall laughed.

I walked over and plopped down next to Courtney and Niall followed sitting down next to me. He causally leaned back and his arm hung behind me resting on the back of the couch. "So, what have you guys been up to while… Niall and I were talking?" I asked trying to hide the redness in my cheeks cause by Niall sitting so close to me.

"Well one, we know what talking means Meghan." Louis winked at us again. "And two we have been trying to find out what is a cool thing to do in this town. We want to see it all."

My face reddened at Louis's comment. I mean we really had only been talking but in my head I couldn't push out the images of us, well, "talking." "This is a small town guys so there isn't really anything to do except go to Wal-Mart."

"That is what Courtney told us too." Liam said sadly.

"That and the carousel museum." I said.

As if I had just mentioned Christmas the boys perked up. "A carousel museum?!" Louis jumped up. "What are we waiting for?!" The other three stood up to and stared at us like small children going to the toy store.

"All you do is ride a carousel." Courtney told them. "That's it."

"And?" Harry grinned.

Niall stood up and offered out his hand, I took it and he pulled me off the couch. "Let's go!" he smiled.

I shook my head and smiled. I hope this wasn't going to be a letdown for them because it really was just a carousel. "Alright fine but you guys are going to get noticed." I told them.

"Do you have a closet?" Louis asked.

Before I could even stop her Courtney spoke up. "Yeah it's the other door in the bedroom."

The five boys went bounding for the closet and I stood there in fear. "NO!" I yelled but they didn't listen to me.

"What?" Courtney asked me.

"Did you forget our style preferences for that room?" I asked her.

Her face went a little pale. "Shit tits."

"Yeah shit tits." I said and we ran to the closet. We found the five guys all just standing in the middle of the room gaping at the walls. They were all now standing face with posters upon posters of their own faces.

"This is a lovely room." Louis grinned. "I don't know who these brilliantly dressed lads are but they are hot. Approved." He laughed.

Courtney and I laughed. "This is a bit embarrassing." I said.

Niall looked over at me and grinned. "Why?"

"Do you not see this?" I asked him.

"Hey we love all of our fans; we see this as dedication which is always beautiful." Zayn smiled as he continued to look around the room.

They were all still looking at all the posters and then my fear came true as Liam walked over to the corner where my drawings were. He turned and looked at us in awe and then looked back at the boys. "Hey come here guys." They all walked over and smiled as they looked from face to face of them that I had just drawn in boredom. "Who drew these?" Liam looked back at us and they all turned to look as well.

I blushed and Courtney pointed at me. "Uh, yeah I did." I said quietly.

"I just… these are amazing. Look at you Niall." Harry pointed to my favorite drawing on the wall. In the picture Niall was staring straight at the camera and so I spent a lot of time on his eyes and they were piercing as if he was really staring at me through my drawing. "These are incredible Meghan."

I blushed even more. "Can I have this?" Niall asked me pointing to the drawing.

I frowned for a moment and sighed. "Yeah, you can if you want." I told him.

"You don't have to give it to me. You could draw me a new one, maybe I'll just pose for you." Niall winked at me. These boys winked a lot I was beginning to realize.

"Yeah we could talk about that later." I winked back at him. Guess I was feeling a bit risky.

"Oh Niall look at you!" Harry clasped onto Niall's shoulders.

"Shut up Harry." Niall grinned.

Now that I knew I wasn't dreaming I felt like I was on top of the world. Not only was One Direction here and hanging out with us but I was flirting with Niall. I wasn't sure there was a single thing that could bring my mood down.

Louis wandered away from the drawings and found one of Courtney's hats. "Here we go!" he pulled on one of her fedoras and then grabbed a pair of aviators from the mirror and then one of my black scarves and wrapped it around his neck a few times. "Do I still look like me?" he asked.

I laughed. "Louis you will always look like you. I'm not sure about this whole plan."

"How did you escape to get here anyway?" Courtney asked them.

"We're ninjas." Harry told us.

"We just, uh, drove here. We told our manager we were taking a drive… I don't know where they think we are." Liam said slyly.

"You guys ran away!" I almost shouted.

"No we drove away." Harry pointed at me while pulling on a pair of my purple shades.

All the boys were pulling on random scarves and sunglasses and hats now. Niall grabbed my sweatshirt I had worn last night and pulled it over his head. Zayn nodded at him and grabbed a different random sweatshirt that also happened to be mine. They looked at each other. "Colts?" Niall asked Zayn.

"I guess so. Indianapolis Colts." Zayn read off himself and then just looked at me.

"It's a football team." I said. "That's my sweatshirt."

"Can I wear it?" he asked me.

"I don't care." I laughed.

"Who's is this?" Niall asked.

"Also mine." I told him.

"I like the peace sign." He said. The tie dye peace sign was distracting enough.

"It's from Outer Banks in North Carolina." I told him.

"What do I wear?" Liam asked. "I wanna play dress up too." He gave us all a fake pout.

Courtney laughed. "Anything you want I guess."

He immediately walked over and grabbed the cookie monster hat with the tassels and pulled it on his head and grabbed Courtney's blue sunglasses. "How do I look?"

"Like you need some cookies." Harry laughed.

"COOKIES!" Liam said in a low grumbled voice and we all burst into laughter.

I sighed. "This is never going to work."

"Never say never love." Louis said and headed for the door.

"You guys still look like yourselves." Courtney told them.

"What else are we supposed to do?" Liam asked.

Courtney gave them all a devilish smile. "Change up your hair."

They all looked at her like she had just condemned them to hell. "What?" Zayn was the first to speak.

"She's right, the hair gives it away." I agreed with her.

"Harry, I'm going to straighten your hair." Courtney told him and walked over to the flat iron and flipped it on.

Harry stared her in horror, pure horror. "No." he back away.

"Yes." She said sharply and he flinched slightly.

"Gotta do it Harry." Zayn laughed.

"I'm going to give you a Mohawk Zayn." I told him.

Zayn spun and looked at me matching Harry's look of horror. "What?!" he gasped.

The other four guys started laughing and Louis even fell to the ground he couldn't control himself. "Oh my gosh this is going to be the best afternoon of my life." He laughed.

I grabbed the hairspray and gel off the vanity and took a step toward him. He gave me a glare and backed up. "If you want to go out you can't have the same look, it puts up red flags." I told him.

He continued to glare at me and then held out his hand. I handed him the stuff. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Out there through the kitchen." I told him with a smile. He didn't return the smile and just huffed as he left the room.

"I think you just shattered his world Meghan." Liam laughed.

"He'll get over it if he wants to go out." I smirked.

"What is this?" Louis asked all of a sudden and I turned to see him holding my clip in hair extensions. It was like a light bulb went off in my head.

"Give your hat to Niall." I told him.

He took if off and threw it Niall. "Why?" he asked me.

I walked over to him and took the extensions and then pointed to the chair. "Sit." I commanded. I looked over at Courtney who was now running the flat iron through a very sad looking Harry's hair and she grinned at me.

I ran my hands through Louis's hair and smiled. I grabbed a big clip off the mirror and pulled most of his hair up and clipped it up and started clipping the extensions onto his head.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" he asked me confused.

"Changing your look." I shrugged and let the rest of his hair drop and sectioned another part up on his head and continued to clip the extensions into his hair until I didn't have anymore.

He stood up and looked at us and we all laughed. His hair now fell past his shoulders and he looked more hippie than pop singer. "Do I look good?" he grinned.

Even Harry had forgotten his own sadness over his hair and was grinning from ear to ear while looking at long haired Louis. "You look fabulous!" He stood up and flung his arms around Louis.

"Oh Harry!" Louis wrapped his arms around him and they started kissing his face. "We are such a lovely couple!"

"Oh Louis!" Harry laughed.

Courtney pulled on Harry's head and yanked him back down in the chair. "SIT!" She commanded.

"Ow." He rubbed his head and looked up at her. She was standing there with the flat iron held up offensively and he just quickly look down again. She continued running it through his curls. All straight his hair was falling around his shoulders, nowhere near Louis's long flowing locks though.

The door opened and Zayn walked in. "I don't know about this." He said and we all looked at his hair now sculpted up into a Mohawk. His sadness was quickly erased when his grinned looking at Louis. "Wow Lou, aren't you sight for sore eyes!" he laughed.

"Don't be jealous Zayn." Louis smirked.

"I'm just fine with my hair now." Zayn smiled.

"Wish I hadn't cut my hair." Liam said. "This all looks so entertaining." He smiled.

"Yeah about that." I looked at him.

"What?" he asked me.

"Grow it back out." I told him sternly.

"Noted." He smiled. "Not a fan favorite?"

"No." I told him.

"Got it." He laughed.

"Finished." Courtney said and we all looked at her and Harry. He didn't look nearly as happy as Courtney did.

"So let's go!" Louis yelled. "Carousel time!"

"Let me take a picture of you guys. You look so adorable…" I laughed and grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

They all huddled together and hung their arms around each other. "Don't put this anywhere but that phone." Zayn told me.

I laughed. "Don't worry about it."

Louis leapt up into Harry's arms and Harry held him there. "Okay I'm ready!" Louis said in a high pitched sing song voice.

I took the photo and Harry dropped Louis on the ground. I smiled at my phone of the captured photo of all of them looking at me with giant grins and their "disguises" from our closet. This was definitely a keeper. "Well you guys go wait out there and let Courtney and I get dressed." I told them and they all headed out the door.

Courtney and I quickly changed into jeans from our sweats and put on real shirts other than our baggie sweatshirts that we slept in. I pulled my hair out the bun it was in and went over to the flat iron and started on my hair while Courtney did her makeup. When I was finished with my hair we switched seats and she started straightening her hair while I did my own makeup. It was probably the quickest time we had ever gotten ready.

"Do I look okay?" we asked each other at the same time. We started laughing together.

"Yeah I think we look fine." Courtney said. I shook my head and peeled off the shirt I was wearing and grabbed a black V-neck shirt instead and pulled it over my head. I looked at Courtney. "Feel better?" she asked me laughing.

"We're hanging out with One Direction, I have no idea what to wear." I told her.

"They were happy with us looking like homeless people ten minutes ago, I think what you're wearing now is fine." She told me.

"Yeah, okay." I smiled.

We walked out of the room and the boys were waiting still grinning by the door. "Ready for this adventure?" Harry asked us.

"Yup." Courtney told him.

"SHOTGUN!" I yelled.

They all cocked their heads to the side. "What?" Liam asked.

I looked at Courtney and she shrugged. "That means I'm sitting up front." I told them.

Zayn shook his head. "No."

"Hey, you're in America now so you have to abide by shotgun rules." I told him.

He opened his mouth and then shut it again and shrugged. "Whatever."

Courtney walked up to Louis and took the keys from his hand. "Driver." She smirked.

He frowned. "Yeah, I don't think so."

"Do you know where you're going?" she asked him.

Louis looked at her for a moment contemplating. "No…" he said slowly.

"Point Courtney." She smiled and opened the door and walked out.

Louis shook his head and followed. The other boys filed out following and I locked the door behind all of us. We headed down the stairs and Courtney walked out the door she clicked the unlock button on the keys and smiled when a shiny black SUV lit up. The boys stopped at the door and Liam popped his head and looked both ways.

"Coast clear?" Zayn asked him.

"Yeah, no one out there with a camera so I think we're safe." Liam told him.

I rolled my eyes at them as they all sprinted toward the car and Louis did a dive roll along the grass and popped up with his hands folded together in a gun shape and then he jumped across Liam and Niall in the car.

I got in and Courtney started the car up and found a radio station to listen to. We started driving and boys were all looking out the windows and just gazing around the town as we drove. They all started humming along with the song on the radio but it ended quickly before I even recognized it.

"Let's see how those wonderful British boys are doing Cheryl." The radio man said.

The first couple of notes from What Makes You Beautiful started and all the boys started laughing. I went to change the channel and Harry stopped me. "No, it's okay."

"You're insecure. Don't know what for." Radio Liam started singing and then Liam jumped in and started singing along and before I knew it all the boys were singing with the radio.

Courtney looked over at me with a huge grin and I returned it. Not only were the guys in the car with us but now they were singing along with themselves on the radio. I turned around and got my phone out and they all started singing to my phone and I couldn't help but blush, this was more amazing than any dream I had ever had with them in it. Well almost, but I didn't need to tell them that. Courtney pulled into the museum parking lot right as the song ended.

"Well let's go." I told them.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys ran into the building and straight past the front desk and they all stopped in front of the carousel and just stood there gawking. I shook my head laughing and handed the lady at the front desk a five, it was only fifty cents for each of us to ride but I told her to keep the rest as a donation. She smiled and thanked me.

"That one boy needs a hair cut." The older woman told me as she pointed to Louis.

"Yeah I keep telling him that." I laughed.

I walked over to the boys and Courtney. They looked at me and I just nodded. They all jumped in excitement and they all dashed to different horses to ride. I walked around and took pictures of them hysterically happy on the horses. I hopped up onto the black horse next to Niall.

I snapped another photo of him and he reached out and took my phone and turned the camera on me. "Smile." He told me. I grinned and looked at him. He took a photo and then held the phone out and we leaned in towards each other and he took another photo and then handed it back to me. I took another one as the carousel started to spin and I took photo after photo of the boys in front of us.

"SMILE!" I yelled at all of them. They all turned and looked at me. Harry gave me two thumbs up and then Louis reached back and took my phone. Before I knew it my phone was being passed from boy to boy and they were making funny faces and taking multiple pictures.

Niall nudged me with his hand and I looked over at him. He held his hand out and I took it. He smiled sweetly at me and I blushed. I shook my head and looked away from him, this day was literally going to be the best day of my life.

Louis turned to give me back my phone. "Aww, you two adorable love birds." He squeaked and took a photo of us. "Your hands look a bit busy so I'll just put this in my pocket." Louis winked at me and I rolled my eyes and looked back at Niall who was just shaking his head.

The carousel turned and turned for minutes although I wouldn't have minded if it lasted hours. Eventually it came to a stop and Niall hopped off his horse and then held both of his hands up to me and I grabbed onto his shoulders and slid off my horse. I lost my footing and Niall grabbed onto my waist as my arms flung to hold onto him tighter to keep me from falling. I looked up at him and realized we were very, very close. I immediately stepped away from him.

"Thanks." I mumbled embarrassed.

"I'll always catch you." He said deeply and I couldn't help but get caught in his eyes. I didn't really have a response and the seriousness of his voice had caught me off guard so I just nodded and looked over at the others.

Harry was in the middle of helping Courtney off her horse and I thought I saw her blush. She looked over at me and I gave her my "really?" look. Her face turned redder and she glared at me and then smirked happily and turned back to Harry.

"Well that was the best thing in the world." Liam laughed.

"Agreed!" Louis shouted. "We should do it again!"

"Is there anything else we can do?" Zayn asked us.

"I don't know. We could go bowling." Courtney shrugged.

"I love bowling." Harry said.

"I've never been bowling." Niall admitted.

I stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"Yup." He shrugged

"We're gonna go bowling." I told him.

"Okay." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"We have to go back the apartment first." Courtney said.

I looked at her funny. "We do?"

"Yes." She told me and gave me the "I'll explain it later" look. I just shrugged.

We drove back to the apartment in silence mostly and when Courtney pulled up she didn't park. "You guys stay here while I run an errand."

"You're going alone?" Harry asked her.

"Unless you want to go with me." She smiled at him.

"Yeah." He smiled and took my seat up front.

"Okay you five stay here and I'll be back in a minutes." Courtney smiled at us and drove away before any could really protest.

I walked the other boys up to the apartment and we all sat on the couch. I flipped the TV on and then tossed the remote to Louis. He skimmed through the channels and then stopped on MTV on some reality show. I rolled my eyes but I wasn't going to argue. The other boys seemed intrigued as well so I got up to get a drink.

"Anyone thirsty?" I asked them.

"Sure." Louis said and the other guys nodded in unison.

"We have some milk, uh, water, and I think some grape Kool-Aid." I told them. We hadn't really been to the store too recently.

"Water." They all mumbled.

"I wish you had something with a kick. Stupid American laws." Niall grunted.

I paused and smiled to myself. "I might have a small treat left over from last weekend." I told them. They all looked at me with strange glances and they were confused.

I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, rummaging through the bottom draw of vegetables I found out I was right. I grabbed four bottles and went back into the living room.

"Beer anyone?" I laughed.

Niall sprung out of his seat. "I love you!" he grinned and took a bottle from me and popped the top off quickly and took a large drink of it.

Zayn and Louis walked over and grabbed one as well. "Thanks." They smiled.

I looked over at Liam and offered him the last one. "No thanks." he said politely.

I walked back into the kitchen and put the last beer away, Courtney wouldn't like that I handed out her beers but I'd just buy her more. I grabbed two water bottles and walked back into the living room. I tossed a bottle to Liam and he smiled. I sat down next to Niall and he swung an arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you so much." He laughed.

I nudged him with my shoulder and smiled up at him. "If I had known I was going to have an Irish man in my apartment I would have stocked up."

"That I am." He said in the thickest Irish accent he could do and I laughed.

"That's probably where I get my ability to hold my liquor so well." I told him.

"Because I'm Irish?" he asked me confused.

I laughed. "No because I'm Irish."

He sat back and stared at me. "You're Irish? I thought you looked familiar…" he laughed.

"I'm Irish on my mom's side… well Scot-Irish." I told him.

"Scottish too?" he asked.

"Yeah, on my mom's side." I told him.

"What about your dad's side?" he wondered aloud.

"German and Italian." I said.

"Mutt." He laughed.

"Thanks!" I laughed and pushed him again with my shoulder. He smiled down at me and I blushed. He squirmed a bit and sat lower into the couch and tightened his grip around my shoulders bringing me with him until I was leaning against his chest. I guess I didn't mind any of this, I smiled to myself.

The other three boys were sucked into the TV and laughing at random things they found funny and mumbling to each other and Niall started laughing with them as he went back to watching whatever it was. I couldn't find any interest in the TV and paid more attention to Niall's chest rising and falling with his breath and me leaning into him falling into the same rhythm. His arm was warm against my shoulders and his fingers had started twirling a strand of my hair, I wasn't even sure he knew he was doing it. I kept stealing little glances up at his face as he watched TV. I went to steal another one and found him already looking at me. I blushed instantly and looked back at the TV.

He moved back into the corner of the couch and pulled me onto his chest. His head was right nest to mine. His lips found my ear. "Someone is staring." He whispered.

I smiled. "I can't help it." I whispered back.

"I could tell every time you looked up at me. Am I really much to look at?" he asked me quietly and his voice was husky in my ear.

My whole body reacted and every inch of my skin was now attuned to his lips at my ear. "If I could, I wouldn't even be watching the TV." I told him.

"What would you be watching?" he was still whispering and I glanced at the other couch, those three were not paying any ounce of attention to us.

"You." I whispered back to him. I glanced up at him.

He just watched me for a moment. "Why?" he almost looked genuinely confused.

"Because…" I paused and I could feel my face blushing. "You're… well, you're beautiful, er, handsome." I corrected myself. I always referred to men as beautiful but I wasn't sure they liked to their faces.

"That's strange, because that's what I was going to say about you." He whispered and my skin tingled in response. "Well the beautiful part, not handsome." He chuckled and I moved against his chest with his laughter, I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"What are you two doing over there?" Louis asked us.

I almost sat straight up and away from Niall in response. I wasn't sure why I suddenly felt like I had been caught in the middle of something they shouldn't have seen but I did. "None of your business Lou." Niall told him in a smirk.

"Fine then. When is Courtney getting back? Where did she go?" Louis asked me.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Magic carpet, had to be." I sat there another moment before I looked up and saw all of them looking at me. "What?"

"What did you just say?" Liam asked me.

"I said I didn't know." I looked at them funny and then I felt Niall start laughing. I turned and looked at him.

"What is so funny?" I asked them.

"Well two things really." Louis started. "One, you said 'I don't know' with a spot on British accent, really is was brilliant. And then, well, it was what you said after the 'I don't know' that I think got Liam."

"You said 'magic carpet, had to be' like what I said in one of the really old video diaries." Liam said.

"I said that out loud?" I said embarrassed. "Um sorry. Courtney and I do that kind of a lot."

"You guys quote our diaries?" Liam asked me.

"Um, yeah. You might accidently hear us say stuff in a British accent because we are kind of used to. And, yeah we kind of quote a lot of your videos." I knew I was rambling.

"Can I hear it again?" Louis got excited.

"No!" I laughed. "I can't do it on command… Courtney and I just kind of, well, do it. We just start talking and we don't stop for hours."

"Really? In a British accent?" Zayn asked me.

"Yeah." I giggled.

"That's amazing!" Louis said.

"What other things do you guys say?" Liam asked me.

"Oh, no. I am not saying anymore. They just come out naturally so you'll just have to wait." I told them.

"Please!" Louis jumped off the couch and jumped onto the couch I was on with Niall and grabbed my hand. "Pretty please."

"Choose one person." I told him.

"What?" Louis looked confused.

"I'll quote one person right now and that's it just choose which one." I shrugged.

"You'll do it in an accent?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

They all looked at each other and sat there thinking for a moment. "She already did Liam, so how about Niall." Zayn said.

"I want to hear me!" Louis told him.

"NO! Jimmy Protested!" I shouted in Louis' face as if I was actually telling him no.

He recoiled away from me and all the boys started laughing. Niall wrapped his arms around me and buried his head into my hair and continued laughing. It took Louis a second to start laughing after he realized what I had said.

"That was hysterical!" Louis exclaimed.

"No more until Courtney gets here." I laughed.

"I can't wait to hear more." Liam was laughing so hard he was holding his stomach.

"Good because we have plenty." I said to them and as if on cue Courtney and Harry come bounding into the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile the car ride went like this:

Harry looked at Courtney after a few minutes of driving. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know." Courtney shrugged. She laughed at something and then mumbled. "Magic carpet had to be."

"What?" Harry looked over at her.

"What?" Courtney glanced over at him confused.

"Did you just say all of that in a British accent?" he asked her.

She blushed deeply and shook her head. "Um, maybe."

"And did you say magic carpets? Were you just quoting our video diaries?" he questioned her.

"Oh no." she laughed. "I knew this was going to happen at some point. Meghan and I do it all the time and… I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He laughed. "It was funny and that was a good accent, now I know why Americans are always asking us to try, well, American accents. It is entertaining to hear other people try your own accent."

"Well it is fun to talk in. Meghan and I will sometimes do it for hours without really even noticing." Courtney admitted.

"That's wonderful." Harry smiled. "So you do actually know where we're going, right?"

"Yes." She laughed.

"And you aren't going to tell me?" he asked.

"Nope. Uh… do you have any photos of you and the boys just kind of head on." She asked him as she parked the car.

Harry looked out of the window and saw they were just sitting outside of a random house. "Um… no just some goofy photos of us really. I don't have a lot of pictures on my phone as it is."

"Then you aren't allowed to judge me." she said sternly.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked her confused.

"You'll see, just follow me." she told and she hopped out of the car and walked up to the house.

Ten minutes later they got back into the car.

"I can't believe this! This is going to be amazing and AHH!" Harry yelled in excitement. "I can't wait!"

"Calm down, you can't act like that when we get there. I want to surprise the other boys." Courtney laughed at him.

"You Americans!" Harry laughed.

Courtney started driving. "You liking America so far? Well, you guys have been here before… how about this time?" Courtney shook her head as she rambled.

"This time is much better." Harry smiled.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Made some cool friends and I met this girl that is pretty cool so far." He looked sideways at her as she slowly started smiling.

"Did you? Getting along well are you and this girl?" she asked him nonchalantly.

"Oh, well I like to think we do." Harry said slowly.

"That's good." Courtney nodded.

They sat there for a moment in an awkward silence.

"Have you been having a good day?" Harry asked her trying not to laugh.

"Oh you know… kind of odd."

"Why? What happened?"

"Uh… well I woke up and found my friend Meghan making out with this guy and then I decided to jump into this strangers arms and kiss him. It was quite random." She shrugged.

"You did? Was this guy a good kisser… you know, the one you jumped into his arms?" he asked her.

She smiled. "Yeah, well… no, yeah he was pretty good. If you know him you could let him know that."

Harry smiled. "I'll be sure to get that down the grapevine."

Courtney laughed. "Good. I was wondering though, whether or not he enjoyed that little moment."

"Oh yeah, he told me as surprising as it was that he did, in fact, enjoy it." Harry stated.

"That's good. That's good." Courtney nodded. "You can also tell him that if it were to happen again, maybe less surprising that that would be okay with me."

Harry shyly smiled at her and she glanced at him quickly with a smile and then turned back to the road. "I'll make sure he gets that note."

"Good. Good." Courtney laughed. She pulled back up to the apartment and parked. "Let's go give these knuckle heads their presents." She said and got out of the car.

Harry followed her up the stairs and grabbed her arm. "The conversation we had in the car can be continued later." He whispered.

Courtney blushed and opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Courtney and Harry came bounding into the apartment with giant grins on their faces.

Louis jumped off the couch and ran over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. "Oh Harry, I have been tortured without you!" Louis pretended to faint and went limp against Harry.

"Louis, you fool. We have presents!" Harry pushed his away.

"Oh I love presents!" Louis stood straight up again with a giant smile.

The other guys decided to join Louis and Niall took my hand and dragged me along with him to see what Courtney had. Not that dragging me with him took much effort, following him around hand in hand was more than okay with me.

"What do you have?" Louis asked and his face was like a child on Christmas he was so excited.

"Close your eyes and hold your hands out." Courtney told them. They all did as she said and she put little cards into each of their hands. They all opened their eyes and just looked at the little cards.

"What is this?" Zayn asked.

"An ID." Courtney told him.

I glanced at Niall's and then started laughing.

"What?" Niall looked over at me. "I don't think I understand."

Courtney rolled her eyes but Harry answered. "She got us all fake ID's that say we are 21." The other boys looked at him still a bit confused. "We can drink guys! It's legal with these." Harry told them with air quotes around 'legal'.

Niall was the first one to jump up and down. "YES!" he let go of me and wrapped his arms around Courtney. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He kissed her on the forehead. I gave him a glare but most importantly Harry glared at him until he let her go and Niall turned back toward me and I dropped my glare as well. Courtney just stood there awkwardly.

"You're welcome." Courtney said.

The other guys told her their thank you's and then pulled their wallets out and shoved them in there. Louis on the other hand was still staring at his with an odd look.

"You okay?" Courtney asked him.

"How did you get this photo?" he looked up at her.

Harry started laughing. "You will never believe how many photos there are of us on this girl's phone." I slowly reached down and felt my phone in my pocket and blushed just as red as Courtney. "Oh and she said the funniest thing in a British accent in the car!" Harry grinned.

"Meghan said something too!" Louis grinned.

At the same time Harry and Louis said: "Magic carpet had to be."

Courtney pointed at me as I pointed at her and started laughing. All the guys started laughing too. "I like that we get quoted so much." Liam smiled.

"She also yelled in my face 'NO! Jimmy protested!'" Louis told Harry.

"You didn't!" Courtney grinned.

"I did." I laughed.

"It was rather frightful at first." Louis laughed.

"He did, he flinched pretty bad." Liam said.

"She yelled in my face! Like right here!" Louis put his hand up to his face just about an inch between his hand and his nose. Niall reached over and smacked the back of Louis's hand and Louis ended up hitting himself. Everyone started laughing again.

"Damn you Niall." Louis rubbed his face.

"Well are we going to go bowling or not?" Zayn asked.

"Hold on." Liam put up his hand and pulled out his phone. After a few moments he brought it up to his ear and we all watched him. "Yeah hello, I was wondering how much it would cost to rent out your whole place." He paused to listen to the other person talk for a moment. "I will double that if you would ask the other people to leave and we will arrive shortly." He waited for another response. "No I am not joking." He nodded and smiled. "Thank you kind sir." And then he hung up the phone.

"What did you just do?" Zayn asked him.

"We have the whole building to ourselves to bowl and be alone. Well the people who work there will be there. And there's a bar." Liam grinned like he had just received an A+.

"Sounds great mate." Louis slung his arm around Liam. "Let's go then."

We all piled back into the car and made the quick three minute drive to the bowling alley. I really did love that we lived in a small town. When we got there the boys hopped out of the car and ran into the building just as excited as they were for the carousel.

I looked over at Courtney. "At least we know it is pretty easy to entertain these boys."

She laughed. "Good, cause we are running out of ideas."

We walked into the bowling alley and found them all holding pairs of bowling shoes. I couldn't help but laugh at Niall's face. He looked so confused as he held the shoes.

"You put them on your feet darling." I told him as I stopped in front of him. "I need a ten please." I told the person behind the counter.

"Why can't I wear MY shoes?" Niall asked me.

"Because these are special shoes! Just put them on and welcome to wonderful world of bowling shoes." I smiled.

Liam was already at the lane putting names in and on the screen I saw him putting in my name. "NO!" I yelled and ran over to him. They all turned and looked at me. "I am not Meghan."

Louis looked at me funny. "You have been lying us this whole time!"

"Yes…" I sighed. "The name is Superman." I told them.

"What?" Niall looked at me.

"When I am bowling my name is super-" I started.

"SUPERMAAAAAAAAN!" Louis screamed.

"Why?" Niall asked me.

I looked at him with a blank face. "Because I am superman." I told him and then I started bobbing my head as I sat down and put my shoes on. I was singing in my head.

"What are you doing?" Niall asked me as he sat down next me to put on his shoes.

I stopped my little head bob. "Nothing."

"Tell me. You were dancing." He smiled.

"I was singing in my head." I admitted.

"What were you singing?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I shrugged. I stood up and was about to go get a bowling ball but I turned around and leaned onto Niall's back and whispered into his ear. "I can't be no superman but for you I'll be superhuman. That's what I was singing." I walked away and picked up the purple ten pound ball and turned back around to see Niall just starting at me, he was paused in putting on his other shoe. He just started shaking his head. I winked at him and looked away. After putting down my ball I went and sat next to Niall again.

"Okay Courtney you are up first." Liam said.

Courtney went up and threw the ball and hit a split. "OH NO!" she turned around and looked at me.

"OH NO OH NO OH NO!" I shouted!

She hurried and got another ball and threw it down the lane. She ended up missing both pins. "Yep, well." She shrugged.

"Superman you're up." Liam shook his head.

"Help…" Niall whispered.

I looked around for a moment. "Did you hear that?" I yelled.

"Help!" Niall said a bit louder.

"SUPERMAN!" I jumped out of my chair as the others started laughing and ran and picked up my ball and then chucked it down the lane. I hit the gutter but I couldn't stop laughing. I turned and saw Louis pouting at me.

"What's wrong man?" Zayn asked Louis.

"I thought I was superman…" he said in a sad childish voice.

"Looks like you've been replaced." Zayn patted him on the shoulder.

I grabbed another ball and threw it down the lane and only hit about three pins. "Meg, I don't think you are doing too hot." Niall said to me.

I smirked at him. "Well let's see how it's really done big shot."

He got up and picked up one of the balls and stuck his fingers in the holes slowly and then let it hang by his side for a moment. He looked at it funny and then just shrugged. "I just throw it right?" Niall turned and asked us.

"Preferably straight down the middle… maybe with some curve to it." Louis told him matter of factly.

"Erm, okay." Niall looked back at me and I gave him a wink and then he turned and threw the ball down the lane. It hit right in the correct spot and he bowled a strike. He turned around and gave me a smug look as my jaw dropped.

He sat down next me. "This is not you're first time bowling." I told him.

He put his hands up in surrender. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I hit him on the leg. "Niall James Horan don't you lie to me."

He cracked up and threw his head back. "I was on a bowling league." He admitted.

"You dork!" I hit him again and all the other boys started laughing.

"It is usually just a competition between him and me, the other boys are terrible." Liam laughed.

I glared at him and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Don't be mad love. I thought the look on your face was priceless."

"I will never believe anything else you say." I warned him.

He laughed. "So where is this bar I have been told about?" I pointed him in the direction and he headed off to get some drinks.

A few hours later we had bowled four games and all of the boys were completely drunk except for Liam; he had had one drink and then stopped. Courtney and I were also feeling pretty good ourselves.

"We should probably head back." Liam said.

"Where are you guys staying tonight?" I asked them as Niall held me around my waist and we walked toward the car.

"The Days Inn. I have already told you this." Liam told me.

"Oh sorry. I don't know if you know… but I have had a few drinks." I laughed and flung my arms around Liam.

He held me up and laughed. "You don't say?"

I grabbed back onto Niall and he wrapped his arms around me again. I looked around for Courtney and found her between Harry and Louis as they all stumbled in unison out of the bowling alley.

"You guys are legit." She smiled up at them.

"I am so glad to hear that!" Louis yelled.

"Shh, shh. You need to calm down." Courtney told him.

"Yeah Lou." Harry laughed.

Liam hopped into the driver seat and Zayn took passenger, he was being rather quiet. I climbed into the back with Niall and the other three took the middle seats.

"Do you know where we are going?" Zayn looked over at Liam a bit worried.

"Um, yeah. I think I remember." Liam told him.

"Good cause I don't remember at all." Zayn admitted.

"I don't think I am getting any help from those two either." Liam laughed.

Zayn looked back at all of us. "No I don't think so either."

"What are you looking at?" Louis snapped at Zayn. Zayn recoiled and they had an angry staring competition for what seemed like a good two minutes as we drove but then Louis randomly burst into laughter.

"You looked so mad!" Courtney laughed.

"I usually win those." Louis laughed with her.

She grabbed his face and stared into his eyes and she looked like she was trying to concentrate really hard. Louis grabbed her face and stared back. A second staring competition and begun. He would move then she would move. It almost looked as though they were dancing and trying to duck at the same time. Neither one was blinking till Harry leaned up behind Courtney and tickled her sides. She got so scared she ended up head butting Louis in an attempt to spin around to see Harry.

"I can't believe that just happened." Louis shouted. "Harry, I hate you. We're over."

"What?!" Harry had an extremely serious worried look on his face.

"I just can't do it anymore. I've been watching you flirt with Courtney all night and now this?! Larry Stylinson is officially dead. TWITTER!" Liam slammed on the breaks and everyone turned to stare at Louis.

"Is he serious?" Zayn asked.

"I think so." Courtney said with a smile on her face.

"Louis wait a second. Come on think about this. What would the world be without Larry Stylinson?" Harry sounded almost desperate.

"Apologize. Tell me I'm prettier than Courtney."

"I'm sorry, Lou. And no. I won't tell you you're prettier than Courtney because then I'd be lying to you on top of everything else." Courtney looked up at Harry and he just stared down at her. I felt a little bit like I shouldn't look at them even though nothing was going on. Everyone else in the car turned to look away too… except…

"FINE THEN! *sigh* I suppose I respect your honesty and I will now accept a make up hug." Louis was oblivious to the fact that everyone else had let it go because he was checking out his hair extensions in the window. Harry and Louis went in to hug but both apparently forgot Courtney was in the middle because they all three slammed heads at the same time.

"Ouch! You know what? That's okay. Let's try this again. This time we"ll group hug and you both admit that you're my bitches." That's my girl. I was laughing so hard. Harry and Louis looked at each other for a split second, nodded quickly, then ambushed Courtney in a very tight bear hug.

"Does that mean we get to have a slumber party?" Harry laughed.

"I call the monkey slippers in the closet!" Louis waved his hand in the air like he was waiting to be called on in class.

"Guys! Chill out. No slumber party. I'm sure the girls have things to do tomorrow." Daddy Directioner stated.

"Yeah! You guys." Courtney looked at each one of them while pointing at them and she was laughing so hard she snorted. Harry's eyes looked like they were about to come right out of his head.

"Courtney, my love, you're like the best idea maker in the history of ever." I was still buzzing pretty good so all my creativeness went right out the window.

Harry pulled Courtney closer to him and she leaned her back against his chest. He started twirling a piece of her hair between his fingers and after a few minutes her head relaxed against his shoulder and she was asleep. She curled up and kicked Louis to try and get her feet on the seat. Louis kind of smiled at her and picked her feet up and laid them across his lap and then gently laid his jacket over her. Harry looked at Louis and smiled, in return Louis just nodded and leaned his head back against the head rest and let his hands rest on Courtney's legs.

After they had all settled down Niall grabbed my hand and I turned and looked at him. "You are so beautiful." He smiled.

"You are so drunk." I laughed.

"You are beautiful when I'm not drunk too though I just wouldn't be telling you it if I wasn't drunk…" he stumbled over his words and looked confused.

"Why wouldn't you say that sober. I would tell you you're beautiful sober." I tried not to laugh.

"You would? Awwww…." He pretended to get all embarrassed and he turned away from me.

I laughed and grabbed his face to turn his back toward me but he had already started turning so we ended up really, really close and my hand was still on his cheek. Even drunk my whole body froze as we sat there for a moment, I could feel his breath on my lips but I didn't dare move any closer to him. There was just no way that would lead to anything good or anything that wouldn't eventually end up hurting me. He reached up and ran his hand through my hair.

"I would definitely tell you you're beautiful when I am sober." He whispered and leaned in bit more so that I could feel his lips move against mine as he spoke.

"No… no. Nopey nope nope." I shook my head and leaned away from him.

"Meghan I'm sorry." Niall leaned in and whispered in my ear.

I wanted to kiss him, I really did but I was drunk and somewhere in the back of my mind my brain was telling me that was a terrible idea. "It's fine." I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"I just ruined everything." He leaned away from me.

I reached out and put my hands on his shoulders. "No! You didn't I promise, I just… if you're going to kiss me could you at least do it while I am sober so that I can remember it?" I smiled.

"You do want me to kiss you?" He asked me.

"Boy. I have pictured you kissing me like lots of times… but only up here." I hit my head. "In my noggin."

"You have?" he asked me.

It took me a second to realize I had said all that out loud. "Wait. Um… no."

"I think you have." Niall laughed.

"I think… that you are thinking wrong mister Irish man." I wiggled my finger at him. "I didn't mean to say that out loud so I am going to need you to forget what I want you to forget. Got it?"

He started at me a moment. "No… I don't think I understood any of that."

"Oh my goodness just come here." I grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips.

He froze for a moment and then wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. I ran my hands up into his hair and his hands slid down my back.

Liam shook us both out of our embrace when he suddenly yelled "I have no idea where I am going!"


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it. Light poured into my brain and my head spun in pain. _Holy damn, I am so hot. _I thought to myself and untangled my arms from the blanket and opened my eyes slowly. I peered around the living room and then got confused. _Why am I even in here? Why am I in the chair? Oh my goodness… why is Courtney sleeping with me._ I thought as I realized her arm was around my waist._ I don't know why we thought sleeping in this chair together was going to end up as a good idea._ I pushed both the blankets and Courtney's arm off of me and got off the chair. I shuffled to the shower and ran the hot water. I hoped this would wake me up and clear my head from this hangover. I found my phone in my jean pocket and played One Direction. After Courtney woke up though, I had one hell of a One Direction dream to tell her about. After stripping all my clothes off I stumbled in and stood in the hot water. Yeah, this was a good idea and before I knew it I was awake and singing along with my phone.

After I was done I climbed out and wrapped the towel around me and my phone switched to Another World and I got excited and started singing louder and dancing around as I brushed my teeth and brushed out my hair and then changed into the clothes I had grabbed from the baskets of clothes outside the bathroom.

"Baby let me find at your secret. Just let me in, let me show that I'll keep it. Close to my heart ... Just let me in, let me show what I mean." I sang loudly and then danced through the chorus a bit more. I opened the door and let out a loud "YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAH! Right as Liam on my phone sang it. That was my favorite part of the whole song. I dropped my clothes into a dirty basket and walked into the kitchen and froze.

Liam was standing there grinning and stirring some eggs on the stove. "Morning." He said and smiled at me.

I backed up and went back into the bathroom for a moment. I shook my head and walked back into the kitchen and sure enough like the first time Liam was standing there. "Liam?" I said.

"Yeah." He looked over at me.

"Liam Payne?" I asked him.

"The one and only… I think." He laughed.

"Last night… yesterday… it all really happened?" I was stunned. I mean it had all felt real but when I had fallen asleep my mind had told me there was no way it could have been reality.

"We aren't going to have to go through everything you did yesterday morning are we? I promise you aren't dreaming and I don't think I am going to kiss you to try and prove it." He waved the wooden spoon he was using at me.

"Nope. I am awake and now that you mention all that I'm sure it all happened. What are doing here? I thought you guys went to the hotel. Did I leave the door unlocked?"

He watched me for a moment. "We never left Meghan."

"You guys all slept here?" I was a bit taken aback.

"You or Courtney wouldn't let us leave and when all the others passes out I just kind of let it go." He shrugged.

"I didn't see any of them when I woke up. If Courtney and I slept in the living room does that mean you all shared our bed?" I laughed.

He stared at me for another moment. "Courtney is asleep in her bed."

"No I woke up with her tangled around me in the chair." I told him.

He blushed a bit. "You actually woke up with… me tangled around you in the chair."

I stared at him for a few minutes letting it all sink in. "You?"

"Yup." He turned and stirred the eggs again. I looked over at the table and saw sausage, bacon, and pancakes. It all looked delicious but first I had to know about last night.

"I want to know why we slept together but if you could just start from um…" I thought for a moment. "The car ride. The last thing I remember is falling asleep in the car. If you could tell me everything that would be wonderful."

"Here." He handed me a cup of coffee and three Advil. "You might want to join me at the table because this could take a few minutes. By the way I do enjoy your choice of music in the shower. You're a lovely singer, better at that last note than I was." He winked.

I blushed instantly. "I don't want to talk about it." I walked over and sat down. "Sit and talk." I told him.

He laughed and sat down. "Okay so here's how it all went…"

**flash back**

Liam finally pulled up and parked the car behind the apartment. He hopped out and Zayn followed. Louis climbed out as well and then they all looked in and saw Harry sitting there staring down at Courtney asleep against him and in the back Niall was sitting there with Meghan asleep and curled up against him.

"How in the world are we getting them inside?" Liam asked them.

"We need the keys." Louis said.

"They are either in Meghan or Courtney's pockets." Harry said.

Louis leaned in and carefully and slowly reached into each of Courtney's pockets.

"Oh Harry… that is for later…" Courtney smiled in her sleep.

Harry and Niall's hands flew up to their mouths as they tried hard not to burst into laughter. Louis, Liam, and Zayn all backed away from the car as they laughed.

"They weren't in her pockets." Louis said while laughing.

"They must be in Meghan's pockets." Liam told Niall.

Niall reached around felt in Meghan's pockets and slowly pulled the keys out of her back pocket.

"Niall…" Meghan rolled around and wrapped her arms around his neck and he froze but she stayed asleep.

They all started laughing again. "They both talk in their sleep!" Zayn laughed.

"I will go unlock the door. Can you guys carry them up?" Liam asked.

Niall and Harry nodded. Harry opened up the door and then pulled Courtney all the way into his lap and wrapped both arms under her legs and back. In response Courtney reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest. Harry climbed out of the car and shifted her weight and then stood there as Zayn and Louis propped the seats down and Niall scooped Meghan up into his arms but got confused in contemplating getting out of the car.

"Give her here." Zayn said.

Niall frowned but scooted Meghan across the seats and Zayn lifted her out of the car. Niall climbed out and then wrapped his arms back under her and took Meghan from Zayn's arms. She also wrapped her arms around Niall's neck and snuggled into his chest as well.

Louis shut the doors and they all made their way to the apartment. Niall and Harry went for the stairs first and they stumbled as they were also still a bit drunk and Louis and Zayn walked behind them to make sure they didn't drop the girls.

In the apartment Harry and Niall went straight to the bedroom and Harry set Courtney down on the bed. She opened her eyes. "Where are you going?" she asked him.

"I have to go home." Harry told her.

"Home, who is going home?" Meghan opened her eyes and looked at Niall.

"We are." Niall told her.

"No. Stay." Courtney reached up and grabbed Harry around the neck and pulled him, hard, on to the bed with her. "You aren't leaving."

"You aren't either." Meghan curled around Niall. "Where are you going to sleep?" Niall asked her.

"She likes couches." Courtney said.

"Couches… I love couches… you guys love couches… everyone loves couches." Meghan mumbled.

"Harry will sleep with me." Courtney mumbled.

Harry shrugged and climbed in the bed and lay next to Courtney. "Fine with me."

Niall laughed and carried Meghan back out to the living room. He came back into the bedroom a moment later as Louis pouted. "Where am I gonna sleep?"

"Here. Now sleep somewhere." Courtney said as she threw a random blanket at him and then snuggled up to Harry.

Louis shrugged and then crawled onto the bed and lay at the bottom of the bed and laid his head on top of either Courtney or Harry's feet. He curled up into the fetal position and within seconds Louis eyes were closed. Liam shook his head and threw the blanket over Louis.

"Harry you are beautiful." Courtney said sleepy.

"Liam you are beautiful." Louis mumbled and opened his eyes and reached his hand out and took Liam's.

"I think you are perfect." Courtney said.

"Thank you." Harry told her.

"Liam." Louis looked up at him.

"Yes Lou?"

"You're perfect." He smiled.

"Thank you Lou." Liam laughed and took his hand away from Louis.

"You're a good snuggly person." Courtney told Harry as she finally fell asleep. Harry shook his head and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Liam!" Louis half yelled.

"What Louis?" Liam asked him.

"You are such a snuggly person… will you snuggle with me?" Louis asked him.

"Yeah, no. Go to sleep." Liam smiled and walked out.

"Niall!" Meghan yelled from the other room. Niall almost ran in there.

"Will you sleep with me?" Meghan asked him.

"Darling we won't both fit on that couch." He laughed.

She pouted. "I want you here because you make me smile… a lot."

He smiled down at her and then sat next to the couch. "Hand." He said and she pulled her hand out from under the blanket and took his. "Now you go to sleep and I will sit here until you do." He said sweetly.

"I like your hand." She mumbled with her eyes closed.

"I like yours too." He told her.

"I like your hair too."

"Thank you."

"And your eyes… so pretty. They are just… blue. Blue eyes and blonde hair. NO!" she yelled and opened her eyes. "Brown hair." And she shut her eyes again.

"Yeah brown hair." He laughed.

"Shh… it's a secret." She smiled and then a few seconds later she was asleep.

Niall stood up and went to find Zayn and Liam. He walked back into the bedroom and found no one. He then walked into the closet and found Zayn just kind of spinning in circles slowly and looking at the posters.

"They really love us." Zayn said.

"Yeah they do." Niall smiled and then turned and saw a random giant bean bag chair and he sat down and leaned against the wall and fell asleep. Zayn stopped looking at the posters and looked over at Niall. He shrugged and sat down on the beanbag chair as well and looked out at all the posters and before he knew it he was asleep as well.

Liam walked out of the kitchen and looked at Meghan asleep on the couch. He walked into the bedroom and looked at Harry, Louis, and Courtney all asleep in the bed. Then he walked into the closet and found Niall and Zayn curled up on the oversized beanbag chair asleep. He shook his head at all of them and walked back into the living room and sat down on the giant reclining chair. He kicked the foot stool part out and laid there for only a moment before Meghan randomly sat up and looked around wildly and jumped off the couch and onto the chair with Liam.

"Meghan…" Liam tried to say but before he knew she draped her legs over his and curled up against his shoulder. He tried to pick her up but she wrapped her arms around him.

"NO!" she yelled.

"Shh… okay never mind." Liam shrugged and leaned the chair all the way back and pulled Meghan's blanket up over both of them. He was so tired that he just let her stay there and before he could tell himself to protest more he fell asleep with Meghan curled around him.

"Then you woke up." Liam shrugged.

I sat back and put my cup down on the table. "Yeah, well."

"That's all you have to say?" he asked me.

"I just don't really have anything to say about it all. I am a stupid drunk and so I do random shit." I told him.

"You talk in your sleep." Liam took a drink of his coffee.

I froze a bit. "I know." I said slowly.

"You talked last night." He told me.

"I figured. What did I say?" I asked him carefully, I wasn't even sure I wanted to know, especially because I was drunk.

"Well you said Niall probably about twenty times randomly." Liam smiled.

"Yeah, well." I shrugged and laughed.

"You said something else though." Liam shifted in his seat.

"What?" I asked him.

"You said my name once, just once." He looked at me.

I looked away from him and turned my cup in my hands. "Well I was sleeping with you so I guess that makes since."

"That means you knew you were sleeping with me." he told me.

"Yeah, well." I refused to look up at him.

"You say that a lot." He stated.

"That's because I don't want to talk about it." I shook my head. "Where did the others sleep?" I asked him to change the subject.

"I already told you where they ended up but you have to go see for yourself it is pretty funny." He smiled faintly and went back to drinking his coffee.

I got up and walked toward the bedroom. That was an awkward conversation. Had I really known I was sleeping with Liam. I wouldn't do that to Niall on purpose. I was drunk. I shook the thoughts from my head as I opened the bedroom door slowly and looked in. I almost burst out laughing. Sure enough, Harry was asleep on Courtney's chest and they had their arms wrapped around each other and Louis was asleep all curled up at the bottom of the bed on top of the blankets. I pulled my phone out and snapped a picture of all of them. I walked up by the bed and clicked a photo of Harry and Courtney; she would thank me for that later. I walked into the closet and clasped my hand over my mouth and fell down to the ground. I knew Zayn and Niall had fallen asleep in here but I hadn't been prepared for what I saw. They were both asleep on the big bean bag chair but being drunk I don't think they realized that somewhere in the middle of the night they had wrapped around each other. Niall had his head curled under Zayn's chin and Zayn had his head on top on Niall's. They both had their arms wrapped around each other and Zayn had his legs draped over Niall's lap. I wasn't sure how they were comfortable but it was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. I took a photo of them and then managed to get up and get closer to them and take another photo of their faces all curled up to each other.

I snuck out of the closet and bedroom and walked back into the kitchen. I started laughing and sat back down at the table with Liam. I handed him my phone and he looked down at the photo of Zayn and Niall and he started laughing too.

"Oh I knew they fell asleep there but that is priceless." He laughed.

"I am never deleting any of these photos." I told him.

"You like us being here?" he asked me suddenly.

"Of course." I told him. "I also know that you guys obviously can't be here forever." I knew I had thought about it multiple times in my head but admitting it out loud was a bit harder and hit closer to the heart.

"No, not forever but I did talk to Paul while you were in the shower." He said.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Well for one, he is very mad we just didn't return after a few hours yesterday." He frowned. I waited for him to continue. "He also said that we are teenage boys that will do what they want and as long as we aren't getting ourselves in trouble and lying low we can have another day or two but we have to get back to rehearse after that." Liam sat there quietly for a few seconds but it didn't look like he was finished. "Maybe, I don't know, maybe you guys would want to come watch us rehearse? Get out of town for a few days." I laughed at how hard it seemed for him to suggest it.

"I'll talk with Courtney and we'll figure something out. That doesn't sound like a terrible idea and we both have some vacation days set aside at work." I said still chuckling slightly.

"I was curious about that. Where do you guys work?"

"I work down the road a bit at Subway. Very intriguing. Court works the front desk at the Days Inn you guys were originally supposed to stay at."

"One: I freaking love Subway. Two: She works there?! Wouldn't that have been a surprise." I watched as he prepared himself for something. "Hey Courtney! What are you doing here? Oh, I work here. What're you guys doing here!? This is so amazing! Oh my goodness it's One Direction…Again! AHHHH!" His high pitched girly voice sounded almost American.

"That is the worst impression of Courtney I've ever heard. Why would she scream again?" Right as I said that I heard a very girly Courtney-like scream come from the bedroom. Liam and I were out of our chairs and across the living room in seconds. When we looked into the bedroom Louis was on the floor and Harry looked like he'd seen a ghost. Courtney, however, looked mighty proud of herself.

"What the hell happened in here? When I left you, you guys looked cozy and… well asleep!" I kept shifting my gaze between all of them waiting for the story. Court chuckled for a second then started in.

"Ya see, what had happened was…"


	7. Chapter 7

Courtney's POV of the events which transpired in the morning:

"Psst. Hey psst! Courtney…" Whoever is whispering in my ear needs to stop before I hit them in the throat with a brick. "Courtney! Courtney, are you awake?" Maybe if I lay really still they will go away.

I felt the bed shift from movement and then whoever it was started planting little feather light kisses all over my face; on my nose, my forehead, my cheeks, my temples, and even my eye lids. I took everything in me to stay still as the events of the day before came flooding back. It was Harry. Did Meghan let them in? When I tried to remember how we got home everything got a little blurry. I stretched a little and just barely opened my eyes into little slits. I jumped slightly because he was right in my face literally nose to nose with me.

"Good Morning!" He whisper yelled.

"Good Morning to you as well. How did you guys get in and where is Meghan?"

"She's in the shower still I think. You don't remember much about last night do you?"

"No don't be silly I remember absolutely everything." I lied.

"Oh really, well good then I don't feel weird asking. How was I? Pretty good right?"

"What?!" I all but screamed in his face. Harry started laughing hysterically while trying to shush me.

"Calm down I'm just kidding but seeing as you believed me I'm going to call a: Liar, Liar Pants on Fire! You don't remember." He flicked the tip of my nose with his index finger.

I started giggling. "Fine, hypothetically, let's say I don't remember. Mind filling me in?"

"Actually I'm a little fuzzy myself but we're fully clothed and we have one massive bed bug. So I think we're safe." He pointed to the end of the bed where Louis was passed out curled into a tiny little ball at our feet like a small dog. As we watched him he actually let out a little yip in his sleep. We tried to hide our faces to cover our laughter but only ended up burying our head into each other's shoulders. Once we calmed down he wrapped both arms around me and pulled me into him. We laid there for what felt like a long time but in reality was probably only a few minutes.

I pulled back slightly to look up at him. He kept his arms around me as I spoke.

"So let me get this straight. You guys all stayed here?"

"I guess so. I heard someone moving around in the kitchen and it sounds like Meghan is talking to someone but I honestly have no idea who. I haven't been able to bring myself to get out of bed."

"Why not?"

"I was having too much fun."

"Fun? What in the world were you doing?" I feigned mock horror. "Oh God. I don't wanna know!"

"Pervert." He tickled me and I started laughing again. "No, I was just watching you sleep. You talk." My whole face dropped and I could feel all the blood drain from it. I knew I talked in my sleep. Meghan and I both did. She has some very interesting stories for me sometimes if she's up before I am. However, I apparently slept next to Harry last night, not Meghan.

"Don't worry, nothing bad. You just professed your undying love for me, asked me to marry you, and *sniff* told me I could put greek gods to shame." He started flexing and posing. I slapped him half-heartedly in the chest while chuckling.

"I did not. What happened."

"No you didn't but you did say my name and smiled. A lot. You had your hand on my chest and every time I tried to move you would twist your hand up in my shirt and groan in protest."

I was bright red. "Okay. Not good but could've been worse. I'm going to go die now." I tried to hide under the blankets but he started laughing and wouldn't let me.

"If I talked in my sleep I would've done the same things to you." He said sincerely. He pulled my face up to his so he could look me in the eyes. "Have I told you yet that you're beautiful?"

"Umm…" I was shell shocked. "Not while I've been awake." He kept staring at me with an intensity that made me want to look away.

"I think you are the most intriguingly beautiful creature I've ever had the pleasure of spending time with." He started to lean in very slowly. "I've been thinking about our first hello, and I remembered I haven't said hello to you today either." I couldn't breathe but right at that moment I had a little something else in mind.

"Well it's a good thing I'm about to do something I've been thinking about doing for a while now." He was so close I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Oh yeah? So am I." He was so close I could feel his lips just barely make contact when I gave Louis one good shove with my foot and he went flying off the end of the bed with a girly squeal and smacked into the tile. Harry jumped back and I could tell he was not expecting that. He had gone white and looked like he had just witnessed the boogeyman jumping out of the closet. Before anyone really had time to react Meghan and Liam came rushing through the bedroom door.

"Best. Morning. Ever. I'm going to go take a shower." I turned back to Harry to give him a quick kiss on the nose and leaned in to whisper "Later," into his ear. He gave me a crooked smile as I hopped off the bed. He kept ahold of my hand as far as he could reach then I skipped off to the bathroom and in search of a massive aspirin for the hangover I hadn't noticed I had.


	8. Chapter 8

Courtney skipped out of the room and I stood there another moment taking in everything and trying not to fall on my ass laughing at Louis on the floor. Liam walked over and offered his hand to Louis and Louis grabbed it, hoisted himself up, and then sat on the bed.

"What happened?" Liam asked him.

"I was asleep… and then I was on the ground. My head hurts." Louis sounded cranky as he rubbed his head.

Liam looked up at Harry. "Courtney kicked him off the bed." he laughed.

Louis glared towards the door and then got up and walked out of the bedroom still rubbing his head. Obviously that little directioner was not a morning person.

"Well then." Liam shook his head. "I made breakfast."

"YES!" Harry rolled out of the bed. "Wait… where are Niall and Zayn?"

I laughed and just pointed to the closet. "Look."

He looked at me a bit confused and then walked into the closet. He started laughing and took his phone out of his pocket and took a photo. Then he walked over to them and slapped their faces at the same time. "Wake up love birds."

They grunted and Zayn tightened his grip around Niall and tried to bury his head into Niall's. "Mmm, Meghan." Niall smiled and sort of rubbed his head against Zayn's chest.

"Babe that is not me." I said.

Niall's eyes shot open at the same time as Zayn's. Zayn slowly leaned back and looked down at Niall as Niall slowly looked up at Zayn. It took them a moment to realize they were all cuddled together but it seemed to hit their minds at the same time because one moment they were freaking adorable and the next they were standing on opposite sides of the room and staring at each other awkwardly. They started rubbing their heads since in their attempt to jump apart they forgot they had been in a little nook that the bean bag chair sat in and they had both managed to smack their heads on the walls.

I walked over to Niall and wrapped my arms around him. I rubbed his head and he sleepily buried his head into my hair and grunted. "It's okay… I know I just can't come between what you and Zayn share together."

He jumped away from me and glared at me and then walked out of the closet shaking his head. Zayn gave me a mean look and followed him. Harry and Liam, on the other hand, were still laughing. "Wow. So at least three out of the five of you are not morning people."

"They'll get over it." Liam shrugged as he tried to stop laughing.

We all left the closet and made our way back to the kitchen where we found the other three boys at the table eating Liam's wonderful breakfast he had made for everyone. Niall opened his arms and motioned for me to come to him. I walked over and he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me onto his lap and I sat down. He rested his head on me and continued to eat some bacon form his plate. I reached up and just ran my hand through his hair while I picked up my coffee cup and sipped from it. Niall's eyes shut with the soothing feeling of my fingers in his hair. He moaned slightly and stopped eating and leaned into me and let his eyes just stay closed.

"Careful, Meghan, he really, really likes that." Harry told me and my hand slowly slid off his head and rested around his waist. Niall opened his eyes and he glared at Harry and then continued eating. "So where did you sleep last night Mr. I don't drink?" Harry asked Liam.

"In the living room with Meghan." Liam stated but the moment he did we both tensed a bit.

I felt Niall look over at him and then at me and as if instinctively his arms tightened around me. "What?" Niall looked up at me.

"We both slept in the living room. Not he slept with me… like not together on the chair… or on the couch where you put me. That's what he meant." I rambled and gave Liam a death glare.

"No… not together." Liam shook his head and watched me. The other boys were also staring at us. I mean how slutty would that be to explain that I was flirting with Niall all day and night and then I slept with Liam? Even trying to explain that would sound awful.

"Right. I put you on the couch." Niall mumbled. "Wish I had slept on the couch with you instead of…" he trailed off and looked sideways over at Zayn.

Zayn gave him a shocked look. "That is not what you told me last night. Make up your mind Niall, her or me. I won't stand this anymore!" he covered his eyes with his arms and flung his head back all dramatically.

Niall sat there and stared at him blankly for a moment before the whole table started laughing. "You're such an idiot." Niall laughed and my heart stopped for a second at the sound of his laughter. "Happy morning" Niall made me smile a lot more than "cranky morning" Niall.

I slid off Niall's lap and stretched a second before heading out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Niall turned and looked at me.

"I need a Meghan moment." I shrugged and walked towards the bedroom.

I plopped down on my bed and from the drawer in the table next to it I grabbed my journal and my pen and sprawled out and started writing. Now it wasn't exactly a diary; what I actually did is every time I wrote something in the journal I wrote it like a letter. I addressed to someone in specific and then acted like I was telling them whatever it was I felt like I wanted to tell them. I did this knowing in full that that said person would never read it but it made it easier to confess my feelings as if someone were listening to me say it all to them. I had written some good things but mostly bad things that upset me or hurt me because I wasn't exactly the kind of person that just shared my darkest moments with people. I had actually gotten the inspiration from Courtney who told me she did it and I had wanted to try it and loved it. I liked feeling like I was telling someone but in the journal I knew I wouldn't be judged or have to sit through actually telling someone and then having to listen to them spew fake sympathy for me. This exact moment I was writing something very happy and I smiled. I wrote it out to Niall, which I usually did anyway. There were a few in the journal I had written to Zayn or Liam just to mix it up and one that I actually wrote to God but that wasn't one that had to be rethought about.

I smiled to myself as I pretended to write to Niall and it was mostly a thank you for actually being the amazing person I thought he was going to be. To be honest I had pictured a certain personality that I dreamed Niall would have if I ever met him and to my hearts enjoyment real Niall wasn't far from dream Niall. I wrote about yesterday and the way it made me smile when he smiled at me or the way my heart skipped a beat at almost anything he would do and then I wrote about the pure amazement of how it had been to kiss him. There were a lot of things that were fuzzy about last night but one thing rang clearer than a bell in my head and it was that kiss. I was almost done with the letter when Niall opened the door and slid into the room. I froze for a moment and slowly hid the journal under my stomach.

He laid down on the bed next to me on his stomach like me and just looked at me. "What are you doing?"

"Just having a Meghan moment like I said." I told him.

"What exactly is involved in a Meghan moment?" he asked me smiling.

"I just come in here away from everyone else and just… well think about… stuff." I explained.

He nodded. "What were you thinking about in this particular Meghan moment?" he brushed the hair out of my face slowly, his fingers leaving a warm trail up my jaw and to my ear.

"Just last night and there was a thing you said to me." I said slowly. I could already feel my heart beat getting faster and my skin started crawling with anticipation and the want to hold him to me and kiss him, hard.

"What did I say?" he whispered.

"In the car…" I whispered back. My sentence trailed off as he moved him self closer to me and his face was only inches from mine and I couldn't help but get lost in the clear sea of his eyes.

"Like when I said even sober that I would tell you that you are amazing…" he brought his lips to my chin and left a tiny kiss. "And that you are beyond beautiful." His lips danced across my skin and he left another kiss right under my ear. My eyes closed in pure bliss of the whole moment. He pulled away and I opened my eyes to look at him again.

"Or was it when I said I would definitely kiss you again?" he didn't move to leave another kiss but his lips were dancing across mine as he spoke but I could tell he was waiting for my answer. I could hardly move I was stuck in the trance so I barely nodded my head and he closed the space between us. His lips were against mine and my heart exploded. Instantly he rolled me over and in no time he was leaning over me and my hands were wrapped up in his hair as I tried to pull him closer to me. Our lips moved faster and harder against each other as the intensity of the kiss deepened. I was in heaven not only was Niall kissing me like he had so many times in my dreams but it was even better than I had ever imagined it could have been. I didn't ever want this to stop.

In an attempt for air I parted my lips but Niall only took that to his advantage things heated up rather quickly and I wiggled under him and tried to pull him ever closer to me. Once again he rolled us over and I found myself on top of him with a leg on either side of his waist but our lips never parted. I was breathing rather hard through my nose as was he and his hands twisted into my hair and he also tried to pull me harder against him. I let my hands slide down his chest and I grabbed the edges of his shirt and pushed my hands up over his bare chest inside his shirt. Through the kiss I heard him moan and his hands slid down my back and his fingers found bare skin between the edges of my shirt and jeans. He let his hands wander up under my shirt to my bare back and I squirmed as he hands were cold yet they left my skin feeling hot under his touch. His finger danced along my skin and found my waist again and he let them just lightly skim over my sides which not only tickled but felt beyond amazing. It was more than I was ready for so I broke the kiss and he flipped us again so that he was back on top of me but we didn't quite make it into a full roll because somewhere in the middle I suddenly yelled out in pain as something sharp ground into my back. I pushed against him with all my force and he rolled back onto his back and I landed on top him once more.

"What?" he asked me as he laid under me gasping for breath. "Did I hurt you?" he ran his hands over me with a worried look on his face.

I laughed and just stayed there on my hands and knees just hovering over him. "No. I rolled onto something and it hurt." I told him also looking for breath to talk with.

He laughed and grabbed my waist and then sat himself up and I ended up sitting in his lap with my legs still on either side of him. "What did you lay on?" he looked over my shoulder since we had somehow managed to roll all over the bed. He leaned into me as he reached for something behind me. When he pulled his arms back and showed me I went a little pale.

"What is this?" he asked me as he produced my journal opened to some page I couldn't see.

I immediately reached out and grabbed it from his, shut it, and then hid it behind my back. "It is just a thing."

He went to grab it from me but I leaned away from him and gave him a warning look. He retracted his arms from behind me and crossed them. "I saw my name. Like, my whole name in big letters. Niall James Horan." He looked at me waiting for an explanation.

"I might have written it there." I shrugged.

"Why?" he cocked his head to the side. I leaned in and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back but after a moment he leaned back grinning. "You aren't getting off the hook that easy."

I pouted. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Nope you say that a lot. This you are going to talk about." He told me.

My brows furrowed. "I won't if I don't want to."

His gaze softened. "Meg."

"No. Don't say that." I put my hand over his mouth.

He just stared at me while my hand covered his mouth after another few seconds I pulled my hand away. He sighed. "Why can I not call you Meg."

I squirmed in his lap. "I don't like it." I looked away from his eyes.

His hand caught my chin and he brought my face back up to look at him again. "Why?"

I looked at him a moment and I instantly wanted to tell him everything, I wanted to pour my heart out to him like I had in the journal but I was scared. This was the real Niall and I was so afraid he would judge me, I mean we hadn't even known each other a full twenty-four hours and I wanted to pour out my soul? I mean I had done it in my dreams but time had elapsed in those by like months or even years of knowing him and I was starting to realize my dreams were trying to mesh into my reality which is probably why I felt like I could trust him with everything from this early on but I knew I had to keep my guard up higher now that he was really here in my life. I knew the more I told him the harder the goodbye looming in the future was going to hurt. I zoned back to reality and shrugged at him.

"Hey. You can let me in." he whispered as if he had been reading my mind.

I stared into his eyes and shook my head. "But I can't."

Hurt spread across his face like a wild fire. "I'm sorry."

"No!" I grabbed his face in my hands and made him look at me. "I just…" I sighed. "I had someone call me Meg and he ended up hurting me pretty bad and hearing it just doesn't feel right." I told him.

He looked up at me and then wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to him. "I'm sorry."

I leaned away from him and laughed a little. "Don't worry about it."

"I won't do it again." He told me.

I sighed. "No… I want you to." He looked confused for a moment. I sighed again. "I actually liked hearing you say it… it's just… um, odd to hear again. It startled me… kind of." I tried to explain.

"I'll try it again tomorrow. Maybe. Something slow." He smiled sweetly.

"Yeah because we are good at slow." I laughed.

He looked at me confused but then it clicked in his head. "Oh well. Not everything has to be slow." He leaned up and kissed me. I leaned into him and kissed him back. It didn't last very long though because he leaned away again and looked at me.

"What?" I asked him. He had to stop kissing me and ending it so suddenly, I didn't like it.

"Your journal." He said.

"What about it." I frowned.

"I still want to know." he watched me.

I grunted and climbed off his lap and sat across from him. I pulled the journal out from behind my back and set it in my lap. "I have trouble telling people about my feelings."

"You wrote about feelings… about me?" he asked me trying to keep a straight face.

"No." I shook my head. "Well, yes… but no." I shook my head again. "I know what you saw and that was from a while ago. I was yelling at you." I told him.

"You didn't even know me until yesterday." He looked at me skeptically.

I grunted again and rolled my head back after a moment I looked back at him. "I know. Like I said I have trouble telling people certain things but…" I shifted, "I like feeling like I can tell someone. I write in here like I am writing… letters to people."

"Letters. Your journal is full of letters to me?" he asked me.

"Um… well sort of. To be honest I never thought I would actually meet you so I pretended to write most of the letters about my life or certain things that have happened to me that I have never told anyone to you. It gave me a bit of peace at mind being able to spill emotions and thoughts to someone yet I knew in my head you would never read it. Having them addressed to you made me feel like for once in my life I was telling someone everything." I sighed now that he knew exactly what it was and I held my breath waiting for a reaction.

He watched me for a moment his eyes dancing between mine and the journal clasped in my hands. "You really felt better telling me every little secret?" he asked slowly.

I just simply nodded.

"You trust me that much?"

"Well you don't actually know anything. Journal Niall knows everything." I waved the book a bit.

He nodded slowly. "Can I read it?"

I froze and instantly pulled the book behind my back again. "No. No. No way."

"I thought you trusted me?"

"I just met you!"

"You trusted me in there? Is there really much of a difference?"

"Yes. You can actually judge me in real life. I could pretend you loved me in every possible way so nothing I told you worried you or made you think I was completely insane!" I exclaimed.

"I won't judge you at all. I… like you a lot." He said slowly.

I sighed and blushed. Then I moaned, threw myself back on the bed, and covered my face with my hands. "It is just so complicated and yet not at all. You can read one right now but please let me save the others for… well, when we know each other better." I sat up and looked at him.

"The one that I saw?" he asked me trying not to smile.

I nodded. "Yeah I think that is the mildest one in there."

"So I'm not getting anything deep?" he frowned a bit.

"No. I know exactly what that one says." I flipped it back open to the page he had seen and handed it to him. "Sorry." I said.

He took it. "For what?"

"You'll see." I told him.

He sat there for a few seconds and he read the first couple sentences and look up at me with his brows furrowed. I tried not to laugh. He looked back down and continued reading. I watched his face go from annoyance to amusement as he read the rest of the letter. The letter itself was pretty pointless, Courtney and I had found a mouse in apartment our first night and I had written an angry letter to Niall really just ranting that a man in the apartment would have been helpful and I yelled at him for not tweeting me back in my time of need. Really it was pointless but I hate mice.

He flipped the pages two more times as he read on about how Courtney and I had conquered the mouse. After he was done he shut the book and looked up at me.

"So…" I said slowly.

"I would have come and saved you… if I had actually known." He smiled.

"Note to self… Niall doesn't read his tweets." I made a check mark motion in the air.

"Hey!" he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me onto his lap again. "I try… but so many fans tweet me a day that it gets hard."

"Uh-huh." I rolled my eyes at him.

He smirked at me and then grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He frowned. "Do you happen to have an IPod charger?" he asked me.

"Definitely. I have an IPhone as well so yeah." I laughed.

"You do? Can I see it real quick?" he asked me. "And can I borrow your charger in a bit or else my phone will die."

"Yeah." I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and then paused. I held up my finger and told him to wait a moment. I frowned back down at my phone but made sure to keep the screen from his eyesight.

"Have a password you don't trust me with?" he laughed.

"Nope just changing my background…" I smirked.

Quickly he grabbed my phone from my hands and turned it around to see it. I slammed my head into my hands. I really had to think before I spoke more often.

"You're background is very nice." He smiled at me.

"Shut up." I grinned. The background was him making a kissy face. Once again, a thing I never thought he would ever see.

He started clicking around on my phone and then his buzzed. Without giving my phone back he picked his up, clicked a few things, turned the screen off, and then handed me his phone. He went back to messing around on my phone as I held his. Curiously I turned the screen on saw his lock screen; a photo of him and all the boys. I unlocked it and smiled. His background was the photo he had taken of us on the carousel. I looked up at him and found him already searching my face for response.

"I like your choice in background as well Mr. Horan." I smiled. "Did you send yourself that photo from my phone?"

"I did." He smiled. "I like your choice of saved photos on your phone Ms. Heck." I leaned closer to him to get a better view of my phone. He was scrolling through the five hundred, yes five hundred, photos of One Direction. He clicked on a few random ones of himself and the guys and laughed. He exited the photos and clicked on the Twitter icon. He pulled up my page and then exited and took his phone from my hands and replaced it with my own.

"What are you doing?" I asked him now thoroughly confused.

"Eh. Hold on." He waved at me.

I frowned and watched his fingers move rapidly across his screen and after a few moments he clicked it off and then smiled at me. I sat there just waiting for him to explain but then my phone buzzed and I glanced down at the text icon. I opened it up and saw a message from Twitter. I read " heckyeah2011 is the most amazing girl I have ever met. TWEETED!" I laughed and glanced back up at him. I put my phone down and leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

"Thank you." I whispered. "You didn't have to do that I was kidding."

"I wanted to do that." He smiled. "Kind of like I want to do this." He grabbed my waist and pushed me backwards off his lap.

"HEY!" I laughed but any other words were cut off by his lips on mine. He laid some of his weight on me and his hand reached under my shirt to rest on my waist. He kissed me harder and I wound my hands up into his hair. I was probably never going to stop messing with his hair, ever. I let my nails run along his head and down the back of his neck and he moaned into my mouth.

Without any warning the door slammed opened and all I heard was "Hey you guys…AHH just kidding!" and the door shut again.

Niall laughed and our kissing stopped. "Damn it Harry."

"Well it has been a hot minute since they have seen us." I laughed.

"Yeah… a very nice hot minute." he pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"We should probably go join the rest of reality and see what Harry wanted." I told him.

"I don't want to." He pouted. "I was having fun in here before Harry wanted something."

I bent up and kissed his pouty lip. "Me too." I whispered.

He sighed and got off me and climbed off the bed. He offered me his hand and I took it as he pulled me off the bed after him. He kissed my forehead and then laughed.

"What?"

"You should probably…erm, run a brush through your hair." He suggested.

"Sex hair?" I asked him and searched for a brush.

"Not technically." He laughed.

I grabbed the first brush I found and violently ran it through a few times. Yeah I could feel the knots and I knew I hadn't even wanted to see it first. I shrugged. "Oh well. What can you do?"

"Hmm…" he leaned over and kissed my lips again. His hand grabbed my waist and pulled me against him.

I giggled and broke away from him. "Stop it."

"Fine." He lolled his head and followed me to the door. He took my hand in his and I smiled at him. I already knew I was spiraling down a path I couldn't stop now. He liked me and I basically already loved him. Trouble, that was all I saw in the future but I guess that was future Meghan and Niall's problem to deal with. I decided to live in the now and I walked us out of the bedroom to finally join the others. Damn Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

Courtney's POV in the kitchen:

I walked out of the bathroom knowing full well everyone was already out there. I could hear them all talking while I got dressed and ready for the day. I got lazy with my hair though. I just kind of flipped it around a minute and shoved it into a bun so it would be curly when I took it down. A few stubborn pieces refused to stay put but whatever I was hungry. When I reached the kitchen I was surprised to see Meghan missing.

"Good morning gentlemen! Hope you all slept well. I know I did." I threw a quick wink in Harry's direction. All the other boys turned to look at him with quizzical expressions. He just smiled, shrugged, and pretended to be really interested in his plate. I grabbed my cup of coffee and walked over to the table. I planted a quick kiss on the top of Louis' head. "Sorry for your rude awakening, Darling, I couldn't resist."

"Hey where's mine?!" Zayn threw in with mock offense.

"Oh I'm sorry, sweetheart." I walked to the other side of the table and kissed the top of Zayn's head as well. "Anyone else feel left out?"

"Actually.." Harry was trying to say when Liam cut him off.

"Quite left out, actually, yes." He smiled down at Harry's scowl as I walked over and reached up to kiss his cheek. Without being prompted I walked over and gave Niall's head a swift peck.

"Just covering my bases." I said as I ruffled the hair on the top of his head. Harry was staring at me but I pretended not to notice as I sipped my coffee.

"Ahem." Nope. I was not giving in. I would not look at him. "I said AHEM!"

"Oh, Harry, is your throat sore? Want me to make you some tea?" Innocent always works.

"Darling, sweetheart?" He looked at each of the boys as he said the names I had called them. "And I don't even get a good morning kiss. You really know how to wound a guy."

"I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" He reached towards me, hand out stretched for me to grab, and looked away from me. He motioned with his fingers for me to go to him. I walked over and took his hand. The moment I grabbed it he stood up quickly pulling me to him, making me squeal slightly. He dipped me down supporting all my weight with his right arm and brought his lips down to mine. He paused for just a moment.

"It's later." He whispered. He lowered his lips to mine and this time neither one of us was going to interrupt ourselves. He was gentle at first but there was something electric about the way he felt. My hands came up around his neck and my fingers wove themselves into his hair. I felt his tongue slide along my bottom lip. As mine parted, the kiss deepened. I smiled against his mouth. We stopped kissing but our lips were still touching. He smiled back. "What's so funny?" He whispered.

"You taste like coffee and bacon." I whispered back. We both chuckled. Someone cleared their throat next to us. Harry and I both turned our heads slowly to look at the table. It seems that we had forgotten something. Four somethings to be exact. Zayn, Liam, Niall and Louis. Harry set me upright again and took my hand as he sat down pulling me onto his lap. He handed me back my cup of coffee which he expertly maneuvered away from me without spilling during his theatrics. When I looked up again they were all four staring opened mouthed at us.

"Alright, well, as entertaining as that was I'm going to go find Meghan." Niall said standing from the table.

"Yeah where did she go?" I was eager to talk about anything else at this point.

"She said she needed a "Meghan Moment". Whatever that is."

"Oh that usually just means she's writing in her journal." Whoops. Before I could add anything else Niall was gone and Liam had crossed the room to take Niall's seat across from Harry and I. Harry looked up at me.

"Do you keep a journal?" He asked innocently.

"Of course not. That would be childish and far too easy for someone to get ahold of." I was looking anywhere but at him. He went back to his plate but I heard him start humming the tune to "Liar, liar pants on fire" again. I couldn't help it, a huge grin spread across my face and I tried, unsuccessfully, to hide in my coffee cup.

"So….. Is one of you going to tell us what happened with you guys last night or what?" Ahh Zayn. Always says the right thing at the right time.

"I'll tell ya, Zayn. Nothing. That's what. How I know this, you ask. Fair question lad. Because Harry here would never cheat on me. Would ya Harry?" Louis' mood seemed to be improving.

"Wouldn't dream of it, mate, but you see that's the best thing about Courtney. She's not just in my dreams. She's here." I turned a deep shade of red and Harry gave my waist a quick squeeze.

"Barf."

"Ugh, thanks Lou." I replied sarcastically.

"Anytime, doll face, that's what I'm here for." He said with a smile.

"So, Courtney, I was just saying to Meghan this morning that you guys should come back with us for a few days when we return for rehearsals." Liam offered up.

"Oh. Uh, well.."

"Yeah! Oh that would be great! You guys can stay with us and we can show you how to really party, One Direction style!" At least I didn't have to worry about what Harry was going to think. He looked so excited and was looking at me for an answer. I didn't have a concrete reason to say no and yet I was still hesitant.

"Please Courtney please. We don't get to entertain new people very often." Zayn pleaded. "Please, please, please." He was pouting and giving me puppy dog eyes. I looked down to see Harry matching his expression. They both started batting their eyes and when I looked to the other two for help I found them making the exact same faces. What's a girl to do? Four gorgeous men begging me to come stay with them. I milked it for just a moment more.

"I don't know guys. It's an awful lot to ask."

"Oh stop acting like you're going to say no. We were all here for your lip lock with MY boyfriend in MY kitchen this morning." Louis said.

"It's true. We were. Look at our dear Harold and tell us; can you really stay away?" Zayn added.

"Right, Right. He's god damn cute. You can't very well turn him away now. Oh, and just look at that face. He's completely smitten with you." I turned from Liam to look at Harry. He was just watching me with a crooked smile on his face. Damn it.

"Point Harry?" Harry asked still trying to get a hold on the point system. I started laughing.

"Point Harry." I nodded and he looked mighty proud of himself. "Alright, alright. Let me just clear it with Meghan." They all did some version of a hooray fist pump in the air. Harry quickly covered his up by shrugging and trying to act nonchalant.

"What can I say? The girls love me. Well, the girls and Louis, here, of course." He gestured towards Louis with his coffee mug before taking a sip.

"Oh of course." I shot back jokingly. I swatted him in the chest and stood up to go talk to Meghan.

"Here, let me. You haven't had the chance to eat anything. You can have whatever you'd like of mine. I'll be right back." Harry held the chair out for me then headed off toward the bedroom.

"Courtney dearest, could you do us a favor?" Zayn asked.

"I can try. What's up?"

"Be careful with him. We've never actually seen Harry act like this with anyone. It's bizarre really."

"Agreed, I noticed it in the way you two were last night. He really is quite taken with you." For the first time Louis sounded and looked completely serious. Liam just nodded with a goofy grin on his face. Something in his expression made me feel like he knew something I didn't.

"Nothing to add Liam?" I asked skeptical.

"No. Well…no. It's nothing."

"Liam." I said in a way that said I didn't believe him for a second.

"It's just that when I asked him this morning if anything had happened between you two he just smiled and said 'I hope so'. I don't know what you did to him but this is a whole new ball game in the Harry department. Every time I look over he's just watching you with that goofy smile on his face."

"Hey! I like that goofy smile. Speaking of, where is he? It takes .5 seconds to get from here to the bedroom. What'd he do get lost?" As I finished we heard what sounded like someone tripping, a quiet curse and feet shuffling. I leaned back in my chair to peek into the living room.

"Was he listening?" Louis and Zayn asked at the same time in disbelief. I looked down at the plate Harry had left on the table and gave a quick nod. They all started snickering as I threw bits of scrambled egg at them. They dodged them and threw bits of their breakfast at me in return. We were laughing and on the verge of what could've become a very intense food fight when we heard Harry open the bedroom door.

"Hey you guys…AHH just kidding." He shut the bedroom door and came rushing back into the kitchen. I was nibbling on a piece of bacon when he walked over. "Alright, they said it's fine. So it's settled you're coming." He bent down to give me a quick peck on the lips before scooping me up out of his chair, sitting down, and placing me back on his lap. "Have a nice chat while I was away?"

"Well you were away for a very long time. I think Zayn and I have decided to run away together." I shot the boys a quick wink. "Isn't that right, Zayneykins?" I asked placing my hand on top of his.

"Quite right indeed, oh and Harry, I'd really rather you didn't kiss my lady again."

"You guys think you're so cute, don't you?"

"Pretty much." I shrugged.

"Eh, pretty much." He mocked in a girly tone. He started tickling me and I started flailing and laughing.

"Oh gosh, you're killing us with cute over here." Liam joked. Harry stopped tickling and wrapped both arms around my waist clasping his hands in my lap. We sat there for a few seconds picking at what was left of breakfast when the bedroom door opened.


	10. Chapter 10

Back to Meghan's point of view.

I walked into the kitchen with Niall's hand in mine. "You guys ate it all!" Niall looked disappointed.

"You haven't gotten your fill today yet?" Harry asked him with a wicked expression. Niall shook his head and leaned against the wall and pulled me with him. I leaned against his shoulder and he dropped my hand only to loop it around my waist and hold onto me.

"Between you two and Harry and Courtney I feel a bit left out." Liam pouted.

I laughed. "You really feel left out? Last night wasn't en…" I let my sentence fade as Liam's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "I was sure we were a bit more cuddly in the car, you haven't even seen enough." I winked at him to try and offset my earlier, almost disastrous, statement.

"I have definitely seen enough." Harry murmured into his coffee cup but I wasn't really sure who had even heard him so I shot him a death glare. Courtney caught me and looked questioningly between Harry and I but I simply shook my head at her to let her know I would tell her later.

"So Harry said you guys agree." Zayn stated.

I looked over at Harry and he quickly looked down at his coffee cup. "Agreed to what?" I asked turning back to look at Zayn.

"Wow Harry." Zayn laughed.

"Could someone tell me what we agreed to?" Niall asked them.

"I told Meghan this morning that she and Courtney should come back with us to do rehearsals for the next concert." Liam told him.

Niall gave him a confused expression. "You did? The next concert? I thought…"

"Yeah the next one." Liam cut him off.

Instantly Courtney cocked her head to the side and looked at me. I returned her confused expression with my own. "I might have said it was okay." Courtney told me.

I was watching the other boys as none of them would look up at me or Courtney for that matter, as if they all knew something they were hiding from us. "You did?" I asked her.

"Let me tell you… I didn't have much of a choice." She rolled her eyes and glanced at all of them.

"You don't want to come with us?" Niall asked looking down at me.

"Of course I do." I half smiled. It wasn't that I didn't want to exactly, I was just still thinking of the dark path I was now walking down. Traveling with them back to Kansas City and then staying there? Everything seemed to be moving a bit quickly.

"Great." Niall smiled and kissed my hair.

"Oh um Niall." Harry looked up at him.

"Yeah?" Niall asked him.

"I just wanted to tell you something." Harry shrugged.

"What is it Harry?" he asked him.

"Point Niall." He grinned.

We all sat there in silence for a moment and Courtney and I just stared at each other. No one was allowed to give points but us and what made it worse was I knew the boys were going to ask Harry and something made me think I did not want that point shared.

"Wait a minute!" Louis stood up. "Why does Niall get a point? He hasn't said anything funny nor done something point worthy! I don't know how this game works but that doesn't seem fair." He sat back down and glared at Harry.

"I am very capable of giving out points!" Harry shot back at him.

"Why does he get a point then?" Louis smirked.

"Niall… why did you get a point?" Harry grinned over at Niall.

"Uh… because I'm Irish."

"Wrong." Harry shook his head.

"Because I am the only blonde." Niall ruffled his hair.

"Wrong. Double wrong!" Harry pointed at him.

Niall paused. "Because I'm awesome?"

"Wrong… well right, but wrong." Harry laughed.

"Harry…" I started but he waved his hand at me to hush me.

"Niall please share with the group why you got a point." Harry grinned.

"I kissed Meghan." He whispered.

"What was that?" Harry brought his hand up to ear.

"I kissed Meghan." He shrugged.

"You KISSED Meghan!" Harry shouted. "Did you?"

Niall shrugged again. "I don't why we are making this a big deal."

"Yeah Harry, you kissed Courtney this morning." Louis said. The other boys and Courtney were all watching Harry.

"Niall!" Harry shouted. "I believe I walked in and um… what was it you were doing… were you pinning Meghan to the bed snogging her?"

Courtney's mouth dropped open and she grinned at me. I felt my face flush and all the boys started laughing hysterically.

"Maybe…" Niall looked at the floor.

"Point Niall." Harry smiled.

"Point Niall!" the other three boys yelled together.

"Point Meghan." Courtney whispered mostly to me as she reached out her hand for a double pounded fist bump.

"Point Meghan? Point Courtney. You and Harry kissed?" I was done in the spot light for now. I'm not sure I could take anymore embarrassment.

"Nope."

"Hey!" Harry said offended. She patted his shoulder and looked back to me.

"but seriously.." she said over her shoulder to me.

"Okay, I'm bored what now?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, I mean what do you and Meghan talk about when we're not here?" Louis wondered aloud.

"You mainly." Courtney replied. They all started laughing until they looked up and realized we weren't kidding.

"Oh well don't hold back on our account. Please carry on." Liam urged.

"Ha. No, we dance around only half dressed as well." I added.

"Oh hell yeah! Let's do that!" Harry said trying to get up from his chair. Courtney shifted her weight so that he was trapped between her and the wall.

"Yeeeeahhhhh…. I don't think so." She said.

"Come on!" Harry sounded disappointed. He leaned a little closer to her. "Can we try that later?" Courtney pretended not to hear him.

"You guys really want a day in the life of Courtney and Meghan?" I asked them.

"Do we!" Zayn sounded really excited.

"Fine." I shrugged and pulled away from Niall. "You guys all stay here… clean up breakfast while I talk to Courtney." I walked over and grabbed her hand and pulled her off of Harry's lap.

They all looked between themselves. "I cooked." Liam told them and leaned back in his chair and pointed to the table.

Courtney and I walked out of the kitchen but I paused quickly in the door way and glanced back. "Point Liam."

I could hear the other boys moan in frustration as Courtney and I walked into the bedroom.

"Meghan…" Courtney looked at me.

"Yeah?" I asked her as I looked around the room.

"We don't do anything…" she told me.

"We do a lot… just nothing we really want to share." I said to her.

"I don't think I know where you are getting with this."

"We are going to do it anyway." I shrugged still searching around the room.

"Do it anyway! I am not taking my pants off!" she hissed.

"Eh… we can keep our pants on for this day." I shook my head. "Damn." I sighed.

"Right… pants." She sighed as well.

"Oh well." I glanced over and saw my laptop on the table by our bed. I walked over and grabbed it. I walked back over and grinned at her.

"I'm gonna be all Meghan like." I told her.

"And work on the fanfiction? In front of them?"

"No… not the fanfiction. We can be us… but less One Direction crazed." I laughed.

"That will be hard considering we are trying to be Meghan and Courtney."

I sighed again. "Yeah well." I shrugged. "Time to be Meghan like."

"Woo! I'm gonna be Courtney like!" she got all excited.

"That's the point!" we walked out of the bedroom and immediately sat on the couch. Courtney started messing around on her phone and I opened my laptop and pulled up the book I was working on and started typing away. It took the boys a few minutes before they popped their heads out of the kitchen and they watched us for a few minutes.

"What are they doing?" Zayn asked the other boys.

"I think they are… um, being themselves." Louis told him.

"This is what you guys do all day? No wonder you need us." Liam stated.

"Meghan." Courtney looked over at me.

"Yeah?" I looked up at her.

"Did you hear something?"

I cocked my head to the side and pretended to listen intently. Then I shook my head. "Nope." We both went back to what we were doing.

"Oh… I see how this is going to work." Harry grinned. They all stood there and watched us for a moment then as if they had all had the same thought they all walked into the living room and sat down against the wall and stared at us.

I tried to fight the smile that was trying to escape but it didn't work. I leaned over and hid my face behind my laptop and laughed.

"Hey." Courtney hit me.

"I'm sorry." I cleared my throat and sat back up and continued typing. "Music?" I asked her.

"I got it." She shrugged and within seconds One Direction was playing from her phone. The boys started snickering as they fought themselves to stay quiet.

Courtney got off the couch and started walking to the kitchen.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I asked her.

"TO THE KICTHEN!" she yelled.

"WELL FINE!" I yelled back at her. "Can I join you?" I smiled.

"Yeah…" she laughed.

So I got off the couch and started walking but quickly turned back and shut my laptop. Whether we were pretending they were there or not they weren't going to read my stuff. I followed her into the kitchen and a few seconds later I heard the boys shuffle in after us. They all sat down at the table and being that there were only four chairs Harry had no problem just sitting down on Louis's lap.

Courtney pulled the kettle from the cabinet. "Would you like some tea my dear?" she asked me but in her lovely British accent.

"By golly I think I would." I responded in my own British accent. They boys started laughing but we ignored them. They wanted a day in our lives so they were going to get it.

"Great!" she said. "Which kind?"

"Eh, whatever surprise me." I shrugged and grabbed her phone from the counter. I scrolled through her music and hit play on Smooth Criminal.

The music started and I heard the boys try to hide their laughter. Quickly I turned to them and glared, shaking my finger. They all hushed up immediately and sat still. I turned back to Courtney and saw she was already dancing.

"Nope… this isn't right." I told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

I ran out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. I grabbed two pairs of socks and the fedora. I put the hat on my head and walked back to the kitchen. Before I entered the room I started walking real slow to the beat of the music and snapping my fingers. She laughed when she saw the hat and I threw her a pair of socks. She grinned and ran from the room; only a moment later though she came bounding back in and then slid on the tile floor in her socks dramatically. I started my terrible impression of the moon walk and Courtney followed. We continued to dance and surprisingly it became easy to forget the boys were actually watching.

When the kettle whistled Courtney hopped over and poured the hot water into the cups and dunked the tea bags a few times before taking them out and spooning in sugar. She stirred both of them and handed me a cup. We both then walked back into the living room and sat back down on the couch and continued what we were doing before. Once again the boys followed and sat back down against the wall.

"It's like watching a live reality show." Liam whispered.

"Only there isn't any drama." Louis whispered back and almost sounded disappointed.

"Shhhh." Zayn whispered to them.

I pulled ITunes up on my laptop and started playing more One Direction. I mean if we were really being ourselves then these boys were about to realize just how much we listened to their music. I heard Courtney start humming along to the song that was playing and I understood the awkwardness. We would be belting this stuff out right now but we were fully aware that they were in the room with us. I started humming along as well and then before we knew it we whispering the words as well. After another few moments we couldn't help ourselves and began singing along.

"This is great." Louis whispered.

Still the One was playing from my laptop and Niall's solo came up and before I could stop myself I was singing my version and the best part was Courtney was also singing my version.

I was bobbing my head to the music. "I keep hoping you'll forgive me, I keep talking Meghan tell me what I want to hear." I instantly stopped singing and looked over my laptop and saw all of them holding their stomachs and laughing. Niall was laughing the hardest and he even fell over onto the floor. I blushed and then shrugged. I guess he would have heard that eventually.

The next song came on and Courtney looked at me excited as Rock Me started. She got off the couch and motioned for me to join her. I got up and we danced around a bit but when the chorus was about to hit she looked at me and I nodded. They were really about to get a kick out of this. The chorus started playing and we immediately jumped into our regular dance sequence. It started with the Inbetweeners Dance but we didn't stop there. We continued through the fist pumps, to Harry's weird over the head circle motions, to the stop the traffic and let them through, to Louis's pat the dog and screw in the light bulb and go crazy, and then to which-way-am-I going under the chin move, to the crossing arm motion, and then then a few deep hip thrusts, and finally we ended it with Liam's signature 1-2-3-Flick.

The boys had been laughing before but they were now all rolling on the ground in giants fits of outrageous laughter. We couldn't help ourselves either as we fell back onto the couch laughing.

Courtney sat up suddenly. "I know what I feel like doing." She told me.

I stopped laughing. "What?"

She gave me a wicked grin and ran into the bedroom and then into the closet. I got up and went to follow her and without looking I reached over my shoulder and motioned for them to follow us. When we all got to the closet Courtney walked over and handed me my rubber band. Instantly I grinned back at her. The boys had filed into the closet and we just standing against the wall with most of their posters. I motioned for them to sit but they all looked at Courtney and I confused. I shrugged and pulled back on the rubber band on my finger and aimed at them. I closed my eyes and waved my hand around a bit and then let the rubber band fly. I opened my eyes just in time to see all five of them drop to the floor at the same time.

"Oh poor Zayn." Courtney smiled.

"What?" Zayn asked.

Courtney ignored him and walked over and rubbed the poster where I had hit Zayn's face with the rubber band. "MY TURN!" she grinned. Instead of closing her eyes though she turned point blank and fired her rubber band at the giant Harry poster. It him square between the eyes. "Yes." She fist pumped the air. "That's what you get Mr. Judging Harry."

I high fived her. "Hey!" Harry protested. We ignored him.

I turned and fired my own rubber band randomly at the wall. "Oh I'm sorry Liam." I walked over and touched the poster Liam's face. I grabbed the rubber band off Niall's head and walked back over to the other wall then turned and cocked my rubber band again. This time I couldn't shoot it though because I had managed to catch a glimpse of the boy's faces. Pure horror was on every one of their faces as they stared at us shocked by our little game. I couldn't help but burst into laughter. Courtney couldn't help laugh at them as well.

"I don't like this game at all." Liam whispered to Niall.

"Ha. Poor Liam." He laughed.

I pointed my rubber band again and let it loose. It hit a poster of Niall right in the chest. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Won't apologize for that one." I smirked.

"Ouch." Niall rubbed his chest as if he had felt it. "That one cut deep babe." He told me.

"Did you hear something?" I asked Courtney.

"Nope." She shrugged and turned and fired her rubber band at a picture of Harry again.

"I agree, Liam, I don't like it at all." Harry pouted.

I sighed. "Get up and try it. It is so much more fun that you think."

"Did you hear something?" Louis asked the boys.

"I don't think so." Zayn looked over at him.

I pulled back on the rubber band and pointed it at Louis. "Don't make me use this." I warned him.

They all laughed and stood up. I handed my rubber band to Niall who turned it over a few times and then shrugged. He launched it at the wall and it hit Louis in the nose on one of the photos. Niall burst into laughter. "No, yup. That is hysterical."

Louis glared at him and picked up the rubber band and then fired it at the wall. It hit Harry in the eye.

"AHH! My eye!" Harry yelled and clutched onto his face. Before we knew it they were all laughing and taking turns hitting their own pictures with the rubber bands.

I watched as Niall let the rubber band loose and ended up hitting his own picture. "Damn." He laughed.

"Hey Niall!" Zayn shouted. "Stop hitting yourself!"

"Can a day in our lives be over?" Courtney asked them.

"Why?" Harry laughed.

"Cause it's boring." I told them.

"I found it rather entertaining." Niall smiled. "Especially you guys singing our songs. Yeah, that was great. I liked the little rewrite…"

I blushed. "Courtney pointed it out."

"Way to rat me out. After I told you that you forced us to listen to that verse over and over again like twenty times." She rolled her eyes at me.

"I… did not." Wow, what great comebacks I had.

"Now what?" Zayn asked us.

"Wow Zayn… nothing satisfies you!" Courtney said.

"I'm bored!" He exasperated.

"We can tell. Too bad there really isn't anything to do here." I told him.

"I'll just go get the cocaine." Courtney sighed.

"What? You do cocaine!?" Harry turned and stared at her.

"No silly… I just like the way it smells." She said seriously. The boys all watched her for a moment. "Joke guys… that was a joke. I don't do coke."

"Oh… okay." Harry said.

"So I wrote the word gullible on the ceiling yesterday…" I pointed up and in unison all five of them looked up. I just smacked my forehead and shook my head at them.

"No you… oh." Zayn's voice trailed off as they all looked embarrassed that they had actually fallen for it. "But back to what we're doing today…"

"I could paint your finger nails." I told him.

He recoiled and put his hands behind his back. "No."

"Well, there goes my good idea for the day." I shook my head.

"Um… we could…" Courtney started and we all looked over at her. She shook her head. "Yeah, I got nothing."

"Damn." Zayn looked at the floor.

"Do you have any games?" Louis asked us.

"Um… no." Courtney told him.

"Damn." Louis whispered.

"OH!" I got really excited all of a sudden.

"What?" Courtney looked at me.

"Will you guys do me a big favor?" I looked at them.

"I will not take my pants off!" Louis yelled.

"If you're sure…." I sighed.

"What do you want us to do?" Liam laughed.

"Can I call my little sister on speaker and have you guys say hello?" I asked them.

"Yeah!" Harry grinned.

"Sweet! Oh… um Harry she loves you." I told him.

"That's cute." He smiled.

I got really serious. "I mean it." I told him and pulled my phone out. I scrolled through and found Sam and hit call. I put it on speaker and listened while it rang.

"Meghan why are you calling me?" Sam's voice rang out.

"Wow. Love you too sis, I had a present for you but now you don't get it." I told her.

"I'm kidding I wuv you." She said sweetly.

"I wuv you too." I told her and ignored the odd looks I was getting from the boys. "So I need you to stay calm."

"What do you mean." She asked me.

"I just… ah, you are gonna get really excited and I need you to not scream… or pass out." I warned her.

"You're weird. What is it?" she told me.

I nodded at Harry.

"Hello Sam." He said towards the phone.

Sam was silent for a minute. "Meghan who is that? MEHGAN! WHO WAS THAT? WHO?"

"It's me Harry… Harry Styles." He grinned. "I heard you were a fan of ours and I wanted to say hello. And that I love you." I smacked my face.

I waited for her reaction but a few minutes went by and she never said anything. "Sam are you okay?" I asked her cautiously.

"Um." Was all I heard.

"Did you die?" I was beginning to get a little worried.

"Is that really Harry?" she whispered. I guess she hadn't grasped the fact that she was on speaker phone.

"Yeah Sam it is." I laughed.

"You don't believe me Sam?" Harry asked her.

The next thing I heard was her high pitched scream come through the speaker on my phone. it was so loud I almost dropped my phone and everyone else jumped backwards. "SAM! I yelled. "I told you not to scream."

"I… Can't… breathe." She told me.

"Hey Sam." Niall said.

She screamed again. "OH MY GOSH THAT WAS NIALL! I KNOW THAT WAS NIALL! MEGHAN I HEARD NIALL." She yelled.

"Yeah that was Niall." I laughed. "Calm down or I am hanging up."

I heard her inhale sharply. "You are with them now?"

"Yeah we are all here with Meghan and Courtney." Liam said.

"Oh my god, oh my god… hi Liam." She squealed.

"Hey Sam." Louis said next.

"Louis… Louis… I, um, I love Louis." Sam stammered.

"No. I love you Sam." Louis pointed at the phone.

"You love me. Meghan I just died." Sam was in heaven I could hear it in her voice.

"What, no love for Zayn?" Zayn laughed.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaayn." Sam hissed into the phone.

"Well we're gonna go now." I joked.

"Babe, we don't mind talking longer. We love our fans." Niall told me.

Sam gasped and we all looked back at the phone. "Meghan." She whispered.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

"Niall just called you babe. Are you red? I am. Did you just faint?" she was rambling.

"No I didn't faint Sam." I laughed.

"Why not?" she sounded seriously taken aback.

"Sam let me tell you something." Courtney butted in. "Your sister here has kissed Niall."

"Oh. My. GOD! Meghan why would you do that? You can't scared him away!" Sam hissed at me.

"Actually I kissed your sister. I like her." Niall told her.

"I kissed your sisters best friend!" Harry yelled.

Courtney and I both snapped our heads up to look at Harry and the color drained from my face.

"Courtney." Sam said flatly.

"Yeah Sam?" she almost sounded scared.

"Harry isn't yours Courtney we had this discussion." Sam was mad.

"Hey… I didn't mean to…" Harry started but wasn't able to finish.

"Courtney you told me that you loved Louis, not Harry. Remember? I told you Harry was mine. We aren't friends anymore." Sam told her.

"Sam…" Courtney started.

"Wait, wait, wait. You loved me not Harry?" Louis asked Courtney.

"This isn't up for discussion right now." Courtney told him.

"NO HE IS MINE COURTNEY RYAN!" Sam yelled. Harry was staring at the phone and looked like he was about to pass out.

"Sam you can have Harry, I'll take care of Courtney." Louis called out.

"Thank you Louis. Harry, Meghan knows where I live. Be here." Sam said.

"Sam you are getting a little crazy here." I told her.

"Meghan. I don't really want to hear it from you. You didn't even like them the first time you heard them. Would you like me to yell out the order of the people you loved?" she yelled at me.

"No…" I told her.

"Uh yeah, Sam we would all like to hear that." Louis told her.

"Okay here it is. Louis let me tell you a story." Sam said.

"Oh I am so excited." Louis smiled.

"When I first showed Meghan the posters I had she said 'okay fine I'll love them, which one can I have?' I told her you Louis." Sam started.

Niall started laughing. "I love this story."

"You already know?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah Meghan told me." he told her.

"Oh really? Well Louis she couldn't EVER remember her name so I told her to just choose any of them except Harry of course and she picked Liam. Did you know that Niall." Sam was so upset right now.

"Yeah I did." He shrugged.

"I didn't know that." Liam said looking at me. I blushed instantly.

"Did you know that she loved Liam? Like she reeeeally loved Liam and for the longest time her least favorite was Niall and she would only ever talk about Liam." She shot at Niall.

"No… I didn't know that." Niall looked at me and I looked away from him but caught a glance at Liam's face and he was just staring at me with a blank expression. I couldn't look at him either.

"Sam that isn't fair. You know that." I yelled at her.

"Meghan be honest, you loved Liam." She yelled back at me.

"I did but I think you're forgetting that that was before I watched the video diaries and read about them and even listened to anything other than What Makes You Beautiful. Right, Sam. And after I had fully become a directioner what did I tell you?" I waited.

"That you loved Niall." She sighed.

"Bingo. Now don't you think you are being a bit harsh?" I asked her.

"No. Courtney didn't even want Harry." Sam whined.

"Hey Sam, I'm sorry." Harry spoke up.

"Whatever." She said shortly.

"I love you!" he yelled.

After a moment she finally talked. "I love you too."

"Now, if we are thinking a bit realistically I think you know that you are bit young for me…" Harry told her.

"Not in my head." She responded.

"Okay, how about if I promise to be your best friend? Can I do that?" he asked her.

She squealed a bit. "Yeah I guess so."

"See. That isn't bad is? I think you owe someone an apology." Harry said.

Sam sighed. "Ha Courtney he's MY best friend." I could have seen her face she was probably sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah Courtney!" Harry grinned. "You just can't come between the kind of friendship that Sam I have. I'm sorry." He winked at Courtney and she just shook her head at him.

"Oh Harry." I could tell Sam was grinning from ear to ear through her voice. "Can I be friends with the others too?" she asked.

"But of course!" Liam told her.

"Yeah I want to be your friend too Sam." Zayn said.

"Don't forget about me!" Louis yelled.

"I'm your friend too." Niall smiled.

"Oh my gosh, this is the best day of my life. Can I meet you guys?" she asked.

"Little steps Sam. I will get them to meet you soon, okay?" I told her.

"I might die." She whispered.

"I think you will be okay. I'll send you pictures of them okay?" I said.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"We're gonna go now." I told her.

"Wait one more thing!" she said.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Is Niall a good kisser?" leave it to her to get one more embarrassing thing in the conversation.

"Yeah, Sam, he is." I blushed.

"That's amazing. I want pictures now!" she said.

"Alright, talk to you later." I told her.

"BYE GUYS!" she yelled.

"Bye Sam!" they all said in unison.

Before I clicked the phone off I heard Sam yell. "KILEY! TARA!"

I shook my head and ended the call. "Well that was something." I couldn't look at Niall or Liam and I saw Courtney avoiding looks from both Harry and Louis. We looked at each other for a moment then at the same time decided to play it safe. We both turned to look at Zayn. Everyone sat in silence for a minute.

"What?" Zayn asked realizing Courtney and I hadn't shifted our gazes from him. We both laughed.

"It's a good thing you're pretty, Zayn." Courtney joked.

"I'm thirsty." I said suddenly and left the closet in a rush to escape.

I walked into the kitchen and stood there, I wasn't really thirsty but I needed away from… well, all of them. I wasn't alone for more than a minute though before Liam walked into the kitchen.

"I thought you were thirsty?" he asked me as he realized I wasn't holding a drink.

"Really just for peace and quiet." I shook my head.

"You… want me to leave." He asked me.

I stood there a moment just looking at him. "Yes… and no." I sighed. "Do you guys even know how overwhelming you can be?"

He shrugged. "Yes… and no." I frowned at him and he continued. "I mean we know that we are famous with all the screaming fans but at the same time, in our own ways, we miss the days when people would look at us and just keep walking, you know? We tell ourselves that we are just normal people but no one else sees us that way anymore."

"Unfortunately, Liam, you guys won't ever be normal ever again. Well, the longer we hang out with you guys you seem normal but on the inside we're still fangirling a bit." I laughed.

"Yeah, we did kind of just burst into your lives… I can see how that can overwhelming." He laughed and motioned to the table.

I walked over behind him and we both sat down. "Don't get me wrong. Courtney and I absolutely love all of you but can I tell you something, honestly?" I asked him.

"Of course." He said seriously.

"Going with you guys back to your next concert is really scaring me." I told him.

"You don't want to go?" he looked a bit disappointed.

"I do!" I rushed. "I do, but I feel like we are going to get thrown into a mix of cameras and questions when we show up. I mean I figured you guys wouldn't leave us anywhere and the paparazzi are sneaky people, isn't it all going to just raise… well questions?" I asked him.

He contemplated my question. "Yeah, I had forgotten about that. Sneaking around isn't one of our specialties, I am surprised we haven't been found already. I mean we could always down play it and say you guys are our American cousins, or something?"

"Yeah try telling Niall and Harry that they have to act like our cousins." I laughed. Liam got really serious looking and just stared at the table. I got a bit worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"Liam…" I said in a warning tone.

"I haven't known these boys my whole life but with everything we have been through I feel like we all know each other better than anyone else in the world and I can just see the way that Harry looks at Courtney and the way Niall looks at you… it really is a wonderful thing since they haven't really had anyone but…" he drifted off.

"But what?" I asked him. He really did look worried now.

"You guys know that at some point we have to go home. Like, home home." He glanced up at me.

I sighed and nodded. "That thought has crossed my mind quite a few times actually."

"It has?"

"I mean yeah, I'm a girl, every possible way that Niall and I could end up in has already crossed my mind… twice." I rolled my eyes. "But practically all of them do in end in you guys leaving and me never seeing him again. With everything in me, I don't want that to happen at all. I trust Niall, more that I think I have ever trusted a guy, which is weird…" I pointed at him. "I don't even know Niall, not really. But in my head I have pictured who I wanted Niall to be and he just seems like he is falling right in line with the Niall in my head. It's hard for me to really grasp that this is reality and when that happens I let my guard down more than I am used to and he gets to me but then I have to remind myself that no matter what this isn't going to end well. Whether that be Niall is completely heart broken or whether it's me, sadly I feel like it would be me who got the short end of that stick." I sighed now that I had finished my novel of an explanation.

"You don't think it would hurt Niall to leave you?" Liam asked me.

"I want to think it would but come on, I am just another fan. You guys have sooo many of them, what makes me different?" I replied.

"You are different though I can see it in his eyes when he is looking at you. I don't think it is one of those things you need an explanation for Meghan, it just happens." He shrugged.

"Are you about to go into some soul mate kind of ordeal here?" I asked him curiously.

"If that is something you want to look at it like."

"No." I shook my head.

"You don't think you guys could be that match made in heaven?" he batted his eyes at me to look all cute.

I threw a disgusted look at him. "I just think realistically that's all. If Niall had to move on from me I just feel like it would be easier for him than me. Can I see us being that… match? I guess so but then again it goes back to the whole thing where I have pictured it in my head and dreamed about it so many times that trying to pick the reality from it all… is just hard. I mean how can I justify falling for someone that in my head I know but in real life I know nothing about them at all? To me I sound a bit crazy."

"Get to know him then." Liam shrugged.

"If I do that though I will fall for him Liam. I'm not kidding."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Like you said, at some point you have to go home. And in case you didn't know, I don't live in England… or Ireland. And long distance never works. Not when you guys are traveling all the time and I am stuck here just making sandwiches." I told him.

"You could." He said.

"Could what?" I cocked my head to the side slightly in confusion.

"Live in England. You and Courtney." He told me slowly.

I just sat there and stared at him for a few moments. "What?"

"Just think about it, after all this and after you hang out with us at our next concert I'm not sure any of us will be okay with leaving you two. We don't get to have friends and honestly, even though it hasn't been even twenty four hours, we have all grown… well, attached. We will probably all end up on our knees begging you to move with us." He shrugged as if what he was saying was no big deal.

"Yeah, say that all nonchalantly, but that would mean Courtney and I just pick up and leave like it doesn't mean anything? Leave the country we have called home for… eh twenty years. Leave our families. Leave everything we know to be thrown into a world of unfamiliarity's?" I asked him since he was now speaking nonsense.

"You would have us."

"Not really though, you guys are always on tour. What are you going to leave us with your mom?" I accidently snapped.

"Hey, my mum would probably love both of you guys enough to adopt you!" he grinned at me.

"Not the point." I told him.

"This has gotten to a more serious conversation than I wanted when I started it." Liam put his hands up as if to surrender.

"You can't just throw something like that out there Liam…" I shook my head; this conversation was becoming very stressful.

"Shit." My head whipped around as I heard someone stumble and curse after bumping into the couch. I bounded out of my seat and caught Niall's blonde hair escaping into the bedroom.

"Niall…" I called out sweetly. There was no answer. "NIALL JAMES HORAN!"

A moment later he slowly walked out of the bedroom with his head hanging low. "Yeah?" he whispered.

I turned to Liam. "Could you give us a minute."

"Uh… yeah." He got up from the table and walked to the bedroom as he passed Niall he paused. "Good luck." He patted Niall's shoulder and then disappeared into the room.

Niall shuffled over to me and I motioned towards the couch, he sat down. I sat down next to him and just watched him. He wouldn't make eye contact with me for a good five minutes and we just sat there in silence.

"Niall." I whispered. My anger had seeped away; I mean it was really hard to stay mad at him.

"Sorry." He whispered back and finally looked at me.

"For listening or getting caught?" I almost wanted to laugh at how adorable he looked.

"Do I have to answer that?" he asked me.

I just stared at him for a moment. "Why were you listening?"

"I didn't mean to at first but then I heard what you guys were talking about and well the longer I stood there the worse it got in thinking about turning around."

"What all did you hear?"

"I came in around… when you guys started talking about you and me." he looked away from me again.

"What about you and me?" I wondered further.

"You really think it wouldn't hurt me to leave you?" he looked up at me again and this time I had to turn away because his eyes looked so wounded.

"I was just being realistic." I whispered.

He didn't say anything so I sat there staring at the floor for what seemed like ages. My curiosity was beginning to get the best of me and finally I gave in. I slowly turned my head to look at him again. He was just simply sitting there watching me without any expression on his face.

"Are you going to say something?" I asked him.

"I don't think I have anything to say." He shrugged.

"Does this mean I was right?"

Anger glinted in his eyes for a split second but it faded as soon as it had come. "No, you are beyond wrong. So wrong, in fact, that I don't have anything to say, if that's how you feel then fine."

"I'm a bit confused." I told him.

"You told me you trusted me." he said ignoring my last comment.

"I do…" I said slowly.

"No. No you don't. Not at all actually." He shook his head and got off the couch. He walked towards the apartment door. He opened the door and paused; he turned and looked at me. "You're different. I can't explain it and I don't really know anything except that I haven't felt this way about anyone in my whole life. Even if it hasn't been twenty four hours; if I lost you even in this moment right now, I know that no matter where I went in my life I would be wishing I was with you instead. You are right; we don't know each other very well but don't assume you know my feelings just because you don't want to admit your own, the real ones. The whole thing is scary and not just for you. Why don't you think about that before you try and judge me." with that he walked out and slammed the door. I sat there for a moment just staring at the door wishing he'd come walking back in with my favorite smile on his face.

"Meg?" It was Courtney. "Sweetheart are you alright?" She walked over and wiped at my face. I hadn't even noticed I'd started crying.

"No, no I'm not. I think I'm in love with him but I'm not okay with that because I'm so scared he's not who I think he is. Only he is who I think he is I just always assume the worst from people. I don't know how to let anyone in. Not really anyway. The only person I know I can talk to is you.. and him. Only it's never actually been him until now. I said something about him to Liam that he heard and he got really upset. He said I didn't trust him. I don't know if he's right or not and now he's gone. I don't know where he went but I need to tell him… I don't know. Everything." I unloaded on her without a second thought and now I wasn't just crying. I was bawling my eyes out. I'm not even sure she could understand what I was saying anymore. She wrapped her arms around me and I leaned into her letting myself cry for a minute. When I calmed down enough to sit back and look at her she wiped at my face again, handed me a tissue, and kissed me on the forehead.

"Go entertain the boys. I have something I have to take care of." With that she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. "Tell Harry we have to have a talk when I get back." She threw over her shoulder before shutting and locking the door.

I got up and went to the bathroom, if I was going to have to talk to the others I didn't want to look like I had just cried my heart out. I stared at myself in the mirror. What was wrong with me? I had finally found someone that I truly cared about and he had just walked out because I was selfish and had only thought about my own feelings. He had said he was scared too? Why hadn't that crossed my mind? I shook my head. I needed a grip. I quickly packed some makeup onto my face to hide the red eyes. I took a last glance at myself and sighed, whatever. I walked back out of the bathroom and into the living room. No one was out there so I assumed they were still in the closet. I went to open the bedroom door but it came into contact with something hard and by the array of "ow's" and "ouch's" I was guessing it had actually hit four British somethings.

I paused a moment and then tried the door again and it opened with ease. I glanced in and saw the other four guys trying to act completely normal and by that I meant that Harry and Louis were lounged across the bed and talking about sherbet, Liam was sitting next to the bed with a magazine in his hands, a One Direction magazine to be exact, and Zayn… well Zayn was sprawled out on the floor stretching his legs.

"Hey guys." I said slowly.

"Oh hey Meghan, fancy seeing you here…" Louis looked away from Harry and gave me an awkward grin.

"Yeah, what's up?" Liam looked up at me.

I cocked my head at Liam. "Don't know enough about yourself?" I asked him. "Let me tell you… you're afraid of spoons." I pointed to the magazine in his hands. He glanced down and his cheeks turned red.

"So you guys heard all that?" I asked all of them.

"Eh… I don't think we heard much." Harry shrugged. "And.. um, am I in trouble?" he asked me.

"What?" I pretended to be confused.

"Courtney said-" Harry was cut off by Louis smacking him in the face.

"Idiot." Louis shook his head.

I laughed. "Yeah, okay."

"You… uh, want to talk about it?" Zayn asked me.

"No… I don't think so." I shook my head and walked over to the bed. Louis and Harry scooted up further and I sat down.

We sat there in an awkward silence for a moment but Louis, being Louis, was the first to break it. "Meghan, my dear."

I turned and looked at him. "Yes Louis?"

"I'll bet there is one thing those magazines don't know about us." He smiled.

"And what would that be?" I asked him.

"That we, all of us, have been secretly trained in the art of tap dance." He told me seriously.

I stared at him not sure whether to back away or laugh. "Are you now?" I said slowly and looked from one boys face to the next.

"Yeah, we'll show you. Come on boys, just like we practiced." Louis jumped off the bed. the other three slowly stood up and cautiously walked over to stand by Louis in front of me.

"Lou…" Zayn whispered.

"No Zayn, no solos today." Louis winked at him. "Ready boys?"

They all stood there a moment before each one of them sighed. "I guess so." Liam said.

"Great! And a one, and a two, and DANCE!" Louis shouted. He started stomping around the room with no tap dancing skills what so ever as he sang a weird song about a rabbit. The other boys tried their hardest to do something that looked, somewhat… not really anything like tap dancing.

I couldn't help myself. I started laughing so hard that I thought my lungs were going to burst. They continued dancing for a few minutes until I stood up. "Okay…" I started but Louis kept jumping around singing his rabbit song. "OKAY!" I yelled laughing. They all stopped and looked at me. I opened my arms and motioned for them all to come to me. They all rushed over and within seconds I was in the middle of a giant British group hug. "Thanks guys." I told them even though it was getting hard to breathe.

"Anytime love." I heard Harry say.

We stood there hugging for another moment. "Okay that's enough guys I can't breathe." We all laughed and they let me go.

I turned quickly and pointed my finger at Harry. "You boy."

He backed away from me. "What did I do?"

"Nothing… yet. Get yourself in check. If you pull a Niall and I have to come after you for Courtney's sake you will not like me. I mean it." I warned him.

"Yes ma'am. Out of curiosity… have you and Courtney talk about, well, me and Courtney?"

"Um, no, not really at all." I told him.

"Oh…" he looked down at the floor.

"Harry?" I questioned.

"Yeah?" he looked back up at me.

"Do you like her? Like, really like her?" I asked him.

He stood there a moment and glanced at the other boys before looking back at me. "Yeah, I do." His cheeks turned red.

"Then talk to her about. Don't let, well, what just happened happen to you two. Conversation… really is the key to everything." I told him.

"I will. Apparently she already had that planned…" he told me. "And hey… Niall just needed a moment, he is going to be back." He told me.

I shifted awkwardly. "Thanks…"

"You should give him a bit more credit… none of us really wants to leave you guys. Niall is a bit new this whole, eh dating thing, so I think he is just equally as confused that in the last day you guys have like freaking fallen in love or something." Louis smiled.

I smiled at him and the other boys as well, except Harry who was awkwardly shifting in his place but my smiled deepened watching him because I knew he was pretty much in the same boat as me, or at least it looked like it. He glanced over at me as I was watching him and he paused for a moment before giving me a quick nod.

Anything else that was going to happen was quickly erased by the sound of the apartment door opening again and my whole body went rigid.

"It's fine Meghan." Zayn rubbed my shoulder for a second.

"I hope you're Zayn, I hope you're right." I sighed and got off the bed to have a conversation I was never going to be ready for.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is written in Courtney's POV and starts in the closet while Meghan and Liam are talking in the kitchen then it goes through Meghan and Niall arguing and continues into Courtney going after Niall. I just didn't want to confuse anyone :)**

"Should I go after her?" Niall asked.

"I don't think so, Niall. I think she just needs a minute." I put my hand on his shoulder. It looked like I disappointed him a bit.

"Here, I'll go." Liam said. I went to stop him but Niall stopped me.

"No, Court, it's okay. He's really good with stuff like this."

"Yeah, Court, and while we have you here you can tell everyone, in your own words, how you really feel about me." Louis offered up casually. I looked over to see him staring at me. I turned to Harry for help but he just took a seat and leaned back on his elbows waiting for my answer. The other three sat down as well and waited.

"Courtney it's okay we can talk about it later in private if you'd like." Louis winked at me. Harry, without turning from me, reached out and punched Louis in the arm.

"No, Lou, no. This one's mine." He continued to smile at me as he reached up and offered me his hand. I took it returning his smile and let him pull me down on the floor with him. He uncrossed his leg for me to sit between. He propped himself up against the wall and let me lay back against his chest. I scooted around a bit to get comfy and when I was finally settled he reached over me to fold his fingers over mine on my stomach. Zayn turned to Niall and opened his arms and legs inviting Niall to mirror our position. Niall pretended to be shy for a moment then excitedly scooted over to lay against Zayn.

"Oh I"ve missed you Niall!" Zayn sang throwing his arms around Niall's chest.

"I'm not sure how. You guys were pretty cozy this morning." Louis joked.

"That was so long ago though!" Niall complained.

"So you're saying you don't want the girls to accompany us to Lo… Our next concert?" Harry asked tripping over his words. I tried to look up at him but he kept dodging my eyes. He was shifty. I realized nobody had said anything. I looked around to see all the boys avoiding looking at me.

"What was that Harry? Why are you guys acting all sketchy."

"Nobody ever knows what Harry's talking about, Court. And no Harry." Zayn said exaggerating Harry's name. "That's not what Niall meant at all."

"Yeah, I'd make them go everywhere with us if I could."

"Oh no!" Louis shouted. "What're we going to do when we have to part ways?" He slid over on his knees till he was right in front of me and grabbed the hand Harry wasn't holding. "Courtney, my love, you're just going to have to marry me. It's the only way to ensure the group never has to suffer losing you and our lovely Meghan."

"Dude." Harry gave Louis a stern look. "Drop the hand. If she has to take one for the team and marry one of us it's going to be me."

"You know what?" I motioned for Niall to move away from Zayn. "I'm just going to run away with Zayn like originally planned." I moved to take Niall's spot but I didn't lay on him. I just sat there. He reached up and started rubbing my shoulders. "See, it's not taking one for the team if you marry your new best friend."

"Awe! I'm your new best friend?" Zayn asked.

"You, Liam, and Niall are the only ones who haven't resorted to drama or violence to win my heart. Niall is taken," I winked in Niall's direction. "and Liam isn't in here." Harry looked heart broken.

"Darling, toots, sweetheart, love, cuddle bug, pookie, cupcake, how can you do this to me." He gave me the cutest pout in the world. Zayn stopped rubbing my shoulders and leaned up to whisper in my ear.

"If you don't go over there right now, I will." I turned to give Zayn a smile and a quick kiss on the cheek before crawling back towards Harry. This time I went all the way up to his face and kissed him. I had originally planned for it to be a quick kiss but Harry reached up and put both hands on either side of my face. Our lips started moving together slowly.

"Seriously you two. You gotta get that whole privacy thing down." Louis said. I pulled back to see Harry smiling like an idiot.

"Nah, I like watchin you squirm while I snog your boyfriend in front of you." I shot back returning to our original position. Like before Harry grabbed my hand.

"OOOO nice use of the word snog Court." Niall gave me a high five.

"Burn Lou. Point Courtney." Harry said. This boy seriously thought it was okay to be giving out points. Tsk Tsk. Niall's smile faded quickly.

"Seriously though, what are we going to do when we part ways?" He asked.

"You guys could come tour with us for a bit." Louis threw in.

"Come on, that's not realistic. This is dangerous enough. You can't keep the two random American girls a secret." I told them. "I'm not even 100% sure going to the next concert with you is a good idea."

"No, no, no. It's a great idea." Harry said frantically. "I don't care who sees us with you."

"Cameras? Rumors? And eventually even then you'll have to return to England."

"You could come stay in England with us for a bit." Zayn said indifferently. I just stared at him in awe for a minute. I looked up at Louis who looked like he was considering this.

"Yeah, that could work." He finally said nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean we all love you both, Court, making normal friends isn't exactly easy for us. It'd be cool to have you around indefinitely." Zayn said looking embarrassed. I continued to stare. I chanced a look at Niall who was staring at the floor like he was concentrating on something confusing. I couldn't even bring myself to look at Harry but I felt him lean his head down to rest his chin on the top of my head. He started rubbing his thumb back and forth on the top of my hand and humming something but I couldn't concentrate on it long enough to figure out what it was. This was absurd. We couldn't move to England. No, no, no. Absolutely not, completely out of the question. How long had they known us?

"Guys be real. How long have you known us? We could be serial killer clowns in our down time. In fact I think I remember doing that last week." I acted like I was thinking. "Yup, definitely, last Thursday we got mad at a bunch of children in a school yard and just went nuts!"

Louis cocked his head to the side. "That was you?! I knew you looked familiar!" Zayn started rolling on the floor laughing and I could feel Harry start to chuckle. I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"Niall, you alright?" I asked. He looked a little unsettled.

"I think I'll go talk to Meghan now if that's okay." Before I could say anything he was up and out of the closet.

"What's eatin him?" Zayn asked"

"Cannibals." I responded automatically. Louis and Zayn burst into laughter. I giggled a little as I watched them. They were still laughing when I caught Harry whisper something under his breath.

"I think I know." I turned to look at him but I could tell he didn't know I heard him. He just looked at me and smiled. "What's your middle name?" He asked me suddenly.

"Allison. Why?"

"I realized this morning while you were in the shower that you know a lot about me but I don't know very much about you. I'd like to if that's alright." I couldn't help but smile at him again.

"Sure."

"Things are getting serious over here, Zayn." Louis joked. "Courtney, you have any cards?"

"Um yeah there might be a deck over there on the vanity. Why?"

"Well if you and Harry are going to play 20 questions Zayn and I have to have something to do." He smiled at me and gave me a very discreet thumbs up. I chuckled and turned back to Harry.

"What else would you like to know?" I asked him. He lifted me off the floor slightly and crossed his legs underneath me so I was sitting sideways in his lap. He wrapped both arms around my waist and thought for a moment.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Imaginative. I like it. It changes with my mood but today I would have to say dark blue."

"Why?"

"I don't really know, it just kind of feels like a dark blue to me. If you take a look around most of the brightly colored things are Meghan's. It's not that I don't like bright colors, I love them actually, they just aren't really me."

"Hmm…" He considered this. "The first time we met," he continued, "why weren't you wearing pants?"

"That's an easy one. I hate pants."

"You hate pants?" Louis asked looking up from his card game.

"Yup, can't stand them. Meg can't either we literally take them off the moment we walk into the bedroom. Sometimes we'll get excited on the way home cause we know we can go home and walk around without them. Pants and shoes. I go bare foot everywhere I can get away with it." I caught Harry giving me a strange look.

"What?" Before he could answer we heard a ruckus from the living room shortly followed by Meghan yelling.

"NIALL JAMES HORAN!" We all froze.

"Uh oh." Zayn said as Liam came shuffling in from the bedroom.

"Courtney, code red! Living room!" I gave a short dramatic gasp.

"Stealth mode!" I whispered just loud enough for all the guys to hear. Harry uncrossed his legs and I rolled over onto one of them on my stomach. From there I army crawled into the closet doorway to peek out of the bedroom door.

"She is such a dork. I love it!" Harry whisper laughed. I heard Louis coming up next to me and looked over to see him army crawl into the doorway with his hands folded like a gun.

"Whoa there 007." I stopped him from going any further. Harry crawled towards us on all fours. He climbed up mine and Louis's legs and laid down on our backs. I pretended to talk into my watch.

"C-Bird to Z-Dog what's your position, over?" I felt Harry shift his position from both of us to just laying on me. I glanced up to see Zayn laying on Louis with his finger in his ear like he was listening to someone then he began to speak into his imaginary watch.

"Z-Dog to C-Bird I'm just above The Tommo, at Curly-Q's 3 o' clock. Over."

"Curly-Q, cover him. Over." Harry pulled out his wrist.

"10/4 C-Bird. Over." Harry reached behind him and pulled out a blanket throwing it over Zayn's back. Liam climbed up on Harry and Zayn.

"C-Bird to Major Payne," I continued into my watch, "You are our acting watch tower. What do you see? Over." Liam played along talking into his wrist.

"I've got eyes on the target, C-Bird. Over." Right then we could hear them begin talking. Nobody said anything. We all laid there in an awkward pyramid trying not to make a sound. It didn't look good. They were arguing. I could see Meghan getting upset and it took everything in me to stay put. They had to figure this out for themselves. I felt Harry give my hand a squeeze.

"She'll be alright. I promise." He lowered his head to whisper in my ear. I let go of his hand and stuck out my pinky. He didn't ask, he just clasped his pinky with mine and nodded. "Pinky promise." I turned back to the doorway to listen. Niall was getting really agitated and his voice got louder. The next thing we knew he was storming out and slamming the door. I wiggled out from underneath the boys and they all jumped back to give me room to get out.

"Meg? Sweetheart are you alright?" We sat there for just a minute as she let everything out. I held her for a bit while she cried. I knew what I had to do. When she calmed down I gave her a quick kiss and let her know I would be back. This wasn't good. What I was doing with Harry wasn't good. None of it would end well.

I flew down the stair and out the front door of the building scanning the sidewalks for Niall. I couldn't see him anywhere so I headed around back. He couldn't have gotten very far.

"Looking for me?" I jumped. He was sitting against Meghan's car.

"Oh my goodness, Niall, you scared me!"

"Sorry." He said half-heartedly.

"I WAS, in fact, looking for you. Do you want to talk?"

"Not really."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not giving you a choice." I sat down beside him and put my hand on his knee. "Look Niall…"

"Courtney, it's okay I get it. I'm not who she thought I was. She wanted the Niall she pictured in her head and I can't match up to that."

"No! Not at all. It's exactly the opposite. You're exactly what she thought you'd be and more which makes the situation that much more complicated. If you were an ass this would be easier." He chuckled. "Meghan has been through a lot. She's the strongest person I know but that being said she's also the most careful person I know. Do you remember what I said about her in my letters?"

"Yeah, you said that if I met her I'd never want to let her go and you were right. You said that ever one who has have been among the most unintelligent you've met and again you were right. The way she believed in me in her own letter made me feel like I could do anything. I had to meet her. The guys were a little skeptical but with some help from Harry," he looked at me with raised eyebrows then looked back down at his own hands, "we convinced them it was a good idea but now I don't know. I don't want to leave her. I see something in her that I have never seen before. She's kind and funny and," he sighed, "real."

"Niall look at me." He glanced up and I looked him straight in the eye as I spoke. "If there is anything in this world that I can promise you it's that you will never regret coming here. Ever. I met Meghan in the 7th grade and from that moment I was stuck. I knew she'd be in my life forever and I couldn't wait. No matter how this turns out that girl in there is going to change all of us. Count on it. The rest is just… Geography." He wrapped his arm around my neck, pulled me in, and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you… And not just for talking with me. For being there for Meghan. It's good to know she's got someone like you."

"Yeah, well, I do what I can." He let me go and I sat back against the car.

"You know, Harry, read every single one of your letters… more than once." He smiled at me.

"Oh jeez, in all honesty I didn't think a single one of you was ever going to read any of them. If I did I wouldn't have been so open. I poured so much of my soul into those. Things I don't tell anyone. Somethings Meghan doesn't even know. I just felt better knowing they were out there. I thought you guys would be a safe bet because you get SO MUCH fan mail." I buried my face in my hands. He reached around and rubbed my back comfortingly. "I'm so embarrassed. Did anyone else see them?"

"No actually. Harry was the first to read yours and after that he wouldn't let anyone else touch them. Every time a new one came in he made sure he was the first to get to it." He chuckled. "One time Lou found them and hid them from him. He went nuts tearing the whole house apart. It was hysterical. He only showed me the ones that talked about Meghan but even that took days of begging, and included being locked in his room while I read them." He chuckled again at the memory.

I scoffed. "And he says he doesn't know much about me! He probably knows the most!"

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing."

"Maybe." He put his arm around me and rubbed my arm as I laid my head on his shoulder. We sat there for a few minutes looking out at the road.

"We're all going to be alright. Right?"

"Of course. You're friends with me now. I got this." He chuckled and helped me up.

"Ready to go back inside?" He asked.

"Not at all." I said with a smile. "I have to talk to Harry." I said with a groan. He shook his head and laughed.

"Yeah, you really, really do." He put his arm around my shoulder and I wrapped mine around his back as we headed back towards the front of the building, both dreading the conversations we faced inside.


	12. Chapter 12

I walked into the living room and looked at Courtney and Niall. He was trying not to look at me.

"I think I will give you guys a moment to talk." Courtney said and slipped by me to get into the bedroom. She gave me a swift hug and then shut the bedroom door.

I stood there a moment and watched Niall as he just looked at the ground. I slowly walked over to him. "Niall…" I said slowly.

He didn't even let me finish what I was going to say because he reached out and hugged me. He buried his face into my hair and I grabbed onto him. Yeah, I wasn't letting him go, ever.

"I don't know what to say." He murmured. I leaned back from him to look at his face and this time he looked at me. He let go of me instantly and brought his hands up to my face and he rubbed his thumbs under my eyes to wipe my tears away. Today was way too emotional. "Meg." He shook his head and leaned his forehead against mine.

I closed my eyes and just breathed him in. Before I really understood it I started laughing. He leaned away from me and I opened my eyes. He was looking at me confused while I stood there chuckling at who knows what.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked me.

I shook my head and settled down. "I don't really know. I haven't gone through this many emotions in a while, I think the only way I knew how to handle it was to laugh."

"What emotions were you going through?" he wondered aloud.

"Ah." I sighed. I reached and pulled him closer to me again and rested my forehead against his and just looked into his eyes. He stood there with his arms around me just looking at me. "I felt angry at you when you left. Then I was really sad. Then confusion, more angry, a lot more sadness, more confusion, wanting you to just come back, and then finally just angry at myself." I told him.

"Hmm, I felt all those as well. I'm pretty sure in the same order." He nodded and my head nodded as well in his movement. I laughed.

I sighed. "What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Take it a step at a time. What else can we do?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry for what I said." I apologized.

"I'm sorry for how I acted. I just… I don't know, got so angry when I heard what you said. I don't know how to tell you how much I care about you but most confusingly how to get you to believe me… and really trust me."

I shook my head. "I want to believe you and a part of me does, I just… I'm used to disappointment when it comes to relationships. To be the lucky person who gets to hold onto you out of all your fans it was like a one in an eight million chance that it was my letters and to grasp on that you are here and that you really do care about still feels a bit dreamish. And I-"

"Just stop." He laughed and kissed me cutting off my words. I giggled against his lips and kissed him back. He picked me up and spun me around a few times grinning. "Just accept it." He whispered and gently pushed me against the wall and kissed me again. I tangled my hands up into his hair and pulled him closer to me. His hands wrapped around my back and as the kiss got more intense his hands slipped down my back and he grinned against my lips as he slid his hands into my back pockets. I smiled and he broke the kiss and brought his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest. Yeah, this was where I wanted to be. I was done with second guessing Meghan.

The bedroom door opened then and Liam, Louis and Zayn all came walking out and Zayn closed the door behind him. They all looked at us as we stared back at them in return.

"So… we got kicked out of the bedroom." Zayn shrugged.

"That's fine." I smiled. "You guys want to watch a movie or something?" I asked them.

"What movie?" Louis asked me.

"I don't care. Go look on the shelves and pick one out." I shrugged.

Zayn and Louis walked over to stare at the movies while Liam just kind of stood there a moment. "You guys… all good?" he asked us.

"Great man, great." Niall nodded.

"Oh wait!" I yelled and slid past Niall and ran over to Louis and Zayn, they hadn't picked a movie yet. "You sir." I turned and pointed at Niall.

"Yeah?" he asked me confused.

"True or false. You hate Disney movies?" I questioned him.

"They aren't my favorite…" he said slowly.

"HA! We're gonna fix that." I turned to Lou. "I told you that you could pick but I lied." I shrugged.

"Damn." He hung his head low and shuffled over to one of the couch and plopped down.

I scanned the movies. "Okay… so have you guys seen the Lion King?" I turned and looked at them.

I got a bunch of nods and Liam scoffed. "Please Meghan."

"Okay fine, then how about Lion King 2?" I asked them they all stood there and just stared at me. "Got it!" I pulled it out and shoved it in the DVD player. "Sit." I told Niall.

He shook his head at me and smiled the walked over to the empty couch and laid down. Liam and Zayn shrugged as well and sat down next to Louis. I grabbed the remote and turned the lights off and closed the curtains making the room rather dark. I walked over to Niall and waited for him to sit up but he just simply patted the couch so I laid down and wiggled into a comfortable position in front of him with my head resting on a pillow, he propped his head up on one arm and he draped his other arm around my waist, scooted back further into the couch, and pulled me against him.

When the screen popped up I hit play and set the remote on the floor. When the screen showed Pride Rock Zayn shouted out, "BAAAASAWEENYAAAA!"

"Wrong movie Zayn." I laughed.

"It's not in this one?" he stopped singing and looked over at me.

"No." I shook my head.

"I don't like it already." He muttered.

"Shhh." I hissed at him.

From the beginning I started mumbling the lines of the movie since I had the thing memorized and about ten minutes in Niall leaned his head in real close to my ear. "Do you have this whole thing remembered?" he whispered. I nodded and he laughed.

The movie continued and about half way through I leaned back to look at Niall, he stopped watching the screen and looked down at me. "I'll be your Kiara if you'll be my Kovu." I smiled at him.

He frowned for a moment. "Hmm, I was sitting here thinking if Kovu was a person he would probably look like Zayn."

I laughed at the same time Zayn did. "You know him and I know how to have awesome hair, okay? Don't hate." Zayn said.

"Shhh." Louis shushed us and I giggled.

Niall shifted behind me and rested his head on my neck. He pulled his arm back and slipped it slightly under the edge of my shirt and rested it on my hip. He started lightly moving his fingers along my skin and I reached down and grabbed his hand and pulled it in front of me and clasped it in mine. I turned to see him and stuck my tongue at him before I looked back to continue watching the movie. A few minutes later I felt his lips kiss my neck and he gently left a trail of kisses up to my ear and he started humming very deeply and quietly. He kissed my neck right under my ear and I wiggled slightly away from him. He pulled me back and did the same thing. I huffed and tried to scoot away from him again but like the last time he pulled me closer and then without warning bit the bottom of my ear. I quickly let go of his hand and covered my mouth and swiftly snapped my leg back and kicked him in the shin.

He chuckled slightly and grabbed my waist and nearly pulled me right under him I was so close to him. His lips were at my ear again and I tensed waiting to see what he did. "Something wrong?" he whispered as his breath tickled my neck.

"You should be watching the movie." I whispered back at him.

"Yeah…" he kissed my neck again. "But I think what I am doing is just a bit more entertaining."

I shook my head. "Stop or I'll bite you." I warned him.

"Threat… or promise?" he whispered deeply.

I kicked him again and he chuckled but let it drop. He let his hand around my waist slide up my back and he started running his hand through my hair softly. I sighed and let my eyes close at the wonderful feeling. Within seconds though I was asleep.

The next thing I knew Niall was laughing and I jolted awake and sat straight up. I looked around with wild eyes and glance at Niall.

"Oh, sorry babe I didn't mean to wake you up." He laughed.

"What happened?" I yawned and stretched.

"Louis is crying." He was still laughing.

I glanced over at Louis to see him glaring at Niall and he rubbed his eye violently. "Why?" I said aloud.

"The movie is over and Lou here thought the ending was just so precious." Liam laughed.

Louis glared at him as well and then at me when I started laughing. "Hey!" he pointed at me. "Could have been more beautiful if you weren't talking your sleep over there."

"What did I say?" I whipped around and looked at Niall.

He quickly looked away from me and stopped laughing. "Nothing really just a bunch of mumbles that didn't have any words." He shrugged.

I looked at him quizzically for a moment and I was sure he was lying. I glanced over at Liam and he just shrugged. Looking around a bit more I realized we were still missing two. "Where are Harry and Courtney?" I asked them.

They all glanced around the room a bit as if they were also just realizing those two weren't present. "They must still be in the bedroom." Zayn said.

We all glanced at the bedroom door. "Not it." Louis said and touched his nose. The other three quickly touched their noses as well. I sighed and got off the couch. I walked quietly over to the door and put my ear against it. Silence. Cautiously I knocked lightly. No answer. I slowly inched the door open and popped my head inside. They were both asleep on the bed. Harry had his arm wrapped around Courtney's neck and she had her head rested on his shoulder. Harry's head was resting on her forehead. He looked up at me as light from the living room flooded their blinds, drawn, black bedroom. Courtney squinted at me and tried lifting her head. Harry put his left hand over her face and rolled over on top of her.

"Ahh! No! Don't! Don't look!" He was still covering her face and laying on her. I could hear her start to laugh as she tried to wiggle out from underneath him. He tightened his grip on her and laid his head on hers not letting her move. "Shhh, baby, shhh just let it happen." She was still giggling when he removed one arm from around her. Courtney burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Please! Stop! Please please! No! Quit it!" She gasped not able get out from underneath him.

"Are you going to go back to sleep with me?"

"No! It's like 2 in the afternoon."

"Then no." He continued.

"Fine! Fine! I will!" He stopped for a moment and Courtney pretended to snore. Harry looked over at me. I was just standing there laughing at the whole interaction. Courtney hates being tickled and has always gone violent the moment it happens, but she was letting Harry get away with it.

"Meghan," Harry said rolling to look over his shoulder at me, "It seems we won't be requiring your services today. Thank you." With that he rolled back over and started kissing Courtney. I did not want to watch that so I shut the door and turned back towards the living room.

I turned back to the boys. "Their asleep."

"How adorable." Louis smiled and rolled his eyes. "They're just as bad as you two."


	13. Chapter 13

We walked back up the stairs towards the apartment door. I was about to unlock it and head inside when Niall stopped me. "Can we wait just a second?" He looked scared beyond belief.

"She's not going to bite you, Niall, I promise." I tried to smile reassuringly but I'm not sure it worked. Truth was I was just as scared as he was. Harry and I hadn't talked about anything regarding us. Mostly because I was having too much fun and I was scared to ruin it with reality. Niall started laughing as he watched my face change.

"Yes, thank you that was very convincing." He pulled me in for a hug. "Geography, Courtney." He paused to make sure I was listening. "Remember? It's just geography."

"Right." I sighed. "Geography." I whispered the last part mainly to myself. I turned to the door and headed inside. It took only a moment for everyone to come filing out of the bedroom. Luckily it looked like Meghan had gained some composure.

"We'll give you two a moment." Zayn said and they rest of us headed back to the bedroom. Harry waited for me to catch up and wrapped his arm around my neck pulling me in, kissing my forehead just as Niall had. After I shut the door I turned to look at the other four.

"Alright give it to me straight. How is she?"

"She's alright. I think we wowed her with our tap dancing skills." Louis smiled proudly.

"You guys don't know how to tap dance." I reminded him.

"Yeah, things got a bit dicey there for a minute." Liam confessed.

"You guys really tried tap dancing for her?"

"No, we just jumped around the room while, Lou, sang something weird." Harry said. I nodded. That sounded about right. I sighed and turned to Harry.

"Uh oh, mate. That look is never good." Louis said patting Harry on the shoulder. "Wish I had prepared a snack for our viewing pleasure." Zayn and Liam started laughing.

"HA! I don't think so. Why don't you guys keep an eye on Meghan and Niall for a few minutes?" I suggested politely.

"No way! I am not missing this." Louis whined in protest.

"Out." I said shortly while pointing at the door. All three hung their heads dramatically and filed out the door closing it behind them. I turned back to Harry who was seated on the bed with his hands in his lap staring at me.

"Just couldn't wait to get me alone, could ya?" I sighed again.

"Harry, look, I really like you a lot but…"

"Oh no." He cut me off.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"No good conversation starts with 'I like you a lot but…'" He mocked my tone.

"Harry come on. Be serious. You live half way around the world and you barely know anything about me." I lied giving him the chance to tell me about the letters himself.

"Well… That's not entirely true." Here we go. I braced myself. "You remember all those letters you sent?"

"Yes." I replied cautiously.

"Well.." He pulled a thick envelope out of his back pocket. I hadn't even noticed it.

"Please tell me that's not them."

"I can't do that."

"Damn it, Harry! I can't do this. We can't do this."

"Why not?" He asked pleadingly.

"Because. Because you live in England and I live here and you're on the road all the time and we just met and people don't have a talk like this when they first meet. They just don't." I rambled.

"Niall and Meghan did."

"Yes but Niall and Meghan are different."

"How?" He asked in disbelief.

"I don't know they just are. That's the way Meghan works. She was already open to loving him and with everything I wrote, Niall basically knows her as well as I do."

"Right. Because I didn't read anything you wrote right? I don't carry these letters everywhere I go, right? Or is it more because you can't see yourself loving me? Either way I want to know right now why it seems like you're so quick to dismiss this. Why you're not even considering us as a possibility."

"I have considered it. Don't you see? There is no scenario where this doesn't end badly. I'm not saying go away and never come back. I'm just saying maybe we're better off staying friends before we get too deep into things and it becomes harder to break off."

"You're forgetting a scenario." He stood and looked at me seriously. "My scenario. Courtney, I read every single word you ever wrote to me."

"I didn't write them specifically to you." I reminded him.

"I think you did. Whether you know that yet or not is irrelevant. I have pictured meeting you for a long time. What you would be like, what your laugh would sound like. I have to admit I wasn't entirely prepared for the wit, goofiness, and bluntness accompanying that laughter but that was an added bonus. The moment I saw you in the bedroom doorway I thought I might faint but then you ran at me in a very surprising manner and lept into my arms. I couldn't believe I was looking at the girl behind the letters. You looked so adorable in that dark blue long sleeve button up you were wearing. I felt like I had known you for years. I saw you and you didn't look like a stranger. After some time with the two of you, you started to feel like home. The way it feels when you're gone for a long time."

"Harry, stop please. We can't do this. We are in a good place right now. Why can't we go back to just being friends and not mess with a good thing?" I could feel tears start to sting my eyes. He needed to stop talking. This couldn't happen.

"No, I won't. You said in one of your letters that someday you wanted to see someone and when they saw you they would see right through you and know that you needed them. You see me Courtney. I watch it in your face every time you look at me. I feel completely naked in front of you. You make me want to share every thought and feeling I've ever had. I felt like telling you everything before we even met. You brought me here." He stopped for just a second to wipe a tear from the corner of my eye. I tried turning my face from him but he stopped me. He put both hands on either side of my face and rested his forehead against mine. "I see you, Courtney." He whispered. "I see you and you need me the very same way I need you." He stayed like that for a moment as tears streamed down my face. He turned my face up towards his and wiped at my eyes gently. He stared at me for another moment then whispered intensely, "Please Courtney." He paused, "Please don't ask me to pretend like I don't love you."

He took my silence to mean I wasn't sure so he used it as his chance to kiss me. It wasn't gentle or soft. This kiss was much more rough and frantic. We took a few steps back together until my back hit the wall. As our lips moved together rapidly he moved his hands from my face to wrap them tightly around my torso lifting me off the ground. He set me back on my feet and pulled back for a moment.

"Courtney, do you remember when you wrote that once you found him you would just know? That when your eyes met it would hit you like.."

"Lightning." I finished for him. He nodded and loosened his grip letting his hands rest on my back.

"Yesterday, after you kissed me, I was just wondering if, you know when we were staring at each other, if maybe you.." He was rambling.

"If I felt it?" He nodded. "Harry, in that moment I felt like I'd been sent through electro shock therapy. That's how I knew immediately I wasn't dreaming. When I first ran at you obviously I thought I was but after kissing you," I touched his lips lightly with my fingertips, "and then staring into your eyes, I knew you were real and as much as I didn't want to, yes, I felt it."

Right as I finished he kissed me again almost cutting off the last word. I brought my hands to his face as he kissed me just as frantically as before. He broke it off suddenly, out of breath. He leaned his forehead on mine again.

"Please tell me I'm not the one dreaming." He whispered. "If I wake up tomorrow and realize I've never met you it will be the worst day of my life. I would miss you, Courtney, even if we'd never met. Even if I had never received a single letter, I would miss you."

"Harry," I whispered.

"Please Courtney. Please. Just let me know you. Let me in. I know you don't want to. I know you're scared. I know that everyone else has let you down or hurt you. I won't I promise. I want to give you everything. I want you to know that I'll never let you feel alone again." I was crying again. Here he was, the boy who was saying everything I ever wanted to hear, the boy who loved me even after knowing every inner secret I kept, and I was petrified.

"Geography." I whispered to myself. This time I kissed him. His hands slid from my back down my hips to my thighs. He picked me up in a quick movement pushing me against the wall again as I wrapped both legs around his waist. He turned and walked over to the bed to sit down. He scooted to the middle of the bed as I sat straddling his lap. We pulled apart to breathe for a moment. His eyes were still closed as he began whispering to me again.

"I love you, Courtney. I love you, okay? I will never stop telling you that no matter what you decide. I will tell you every day for the rest of my life if I have to but I promise, one of these days you WILL believe me."

"I believe you." I said almost inaudibly, only realizing the words to be true as I said them.

"You do?" He replied somewhat shocked opening his eyes to look at me. I nodded slowly.

"Yes I do." I whispered. He resumed kissing me this time sweeter and slower. He ran his hands up and down my back soothingly, holding me to him. He stopped kissing me and smiled against my lips.

"Does this mean you'll come to the concert?" I didn't answer right away so he laid back pushing me over to lay beside him. He turned on his side resting his head on his hand watching me, waiting for my answer. My position mirrored his.

"I suppose it does." I finally replied. He rolled onto his back pulling me close, and began running his fingers through my hair. We laid like that for a long time. His hand movements slowed and eventually stopped altogether. His breathing slowed and I looked up to find him asleep. I propped myself up on my elbow to look at his face. I kissed his lips lightly and he whispered my name. I wasn't sure if he was awake or not until he smiled and nuzzled the pillow slightly. I laid back down on his arm and let the rhythm of his breathing lull me to sleep.

I woke up to light coming into the room from the bedroom door. Harry lifted his head and I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. After a moment I opened them slightly to see who had come to the door. The blinds were drawn in the bedroom so the light from the living room was blinding. Harry put his entire hand over my face and rolled over on top of me groaning then yelling.

"AHH! No! Don't! Don't look!" I started giggling and tried to get out from underneath him. He wrapped his arms around me in a way that I couldn't really move. He moved one of his arms and the next thing I knew he was tickling me. I screamed and begged him to stop. He stopped but didn't move.

"Are you going to go back to sleep with me?"

"No! It's like 2 in the afternoon." The moment it was out I knew I should've lied.

"Then no." He chuckled and continued tickling me. I squirmed and tried to get away from him but I was laughing too hard and he had a really good grip on me.

"Fine! Fine! I will!" He stopped and I pretended to snore. He leaned back slightly and said something to Meghan who was still standing in the door way laughing at us. When he rolled back over he didn't say anything he brought his lips straight to mine.

At first it was gentle and slow but as our lips moved together and parted in unison it became more rough and rapid. He let go of some of his weight and let his body lay on top of mine. His hands ran down my back and down the side of my body. I moaned into his mouth. I loved the feeling of his hands on me. He groaned as I slid my hands up his back, underneath his shirt, lightly trailing my nails along his spine. I removed my hands from his shirt and knotted them in his hair. He reached down and hitched my leg around his hip. Our kisses became much more pleadingly with one another.

He moved from my mouth and trailed kisses up my jaw line to my ear then back down the side of my neck. I felt like I was gasping for breath and my body responded by pushing against him harder. All I knew was I needed him closer. His ear was close to my face so I leaned up a little and bit his ear lobe lightly making him moan into the side of my neck.

We were scared apart by a huge banging sound in the living room. We stared at each other for a moment not sure if we cared enough to stop what we were doing. He was lowering his face back down to mine again when we heard Niall shouting.

"Five bucks on Liam!"

"No way! Look at Lou, he's scrappy!" Zayn yelled in response.

"Guys please be careful if you break anything I will not protect you from Courtney!" Meghan threw in trying, and it sounded like, failing at being the voice of reason.

"Go Lou go! Get him!"

"Are you kidding Liam?! That's all you got?!" Meghan seemed to have embraced the oldest and noblest of traditions. If you can't beat them, join them.

"Uh oh." Harry and I both stood up and looked at each other laughing.

"Nice hair, Curly." I joked.

"Yeah, you're one to talk, Medusa." I picked up a brush on the bedside table and ran it through my hair a few times till all the tangles were out then I handed it over to Harry. We straightened up and went to figure out what they were doing to my living room.


	14. Chapter 14

"Now what?" Zayn looked at me.

I shrugged and sat back down next to Niall. "I don't know."

"Helpful." Zayn smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I don't see you coming up with ideas." I shot back at him and laughed.

Louis grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. We stopped on a WWE match. "Yeah, nothing like men wearing almost nothing wrestling each other for a flashy belt." He said sarcastically but didn't change the channel again and set the remote next him.

"Yeah okay Lou." Niall laughed. "Like you wouldn't just want to pummel some guy for a flashy belt."

"I like belts." He nodded. "Yeah, I'd take down someone for a belt."

"Go ahead." I told him.

He glanced over at me. "What?"

"If you can beat each one of these boys in a wrestling match I would gladly buy you a new shiny belt with a giant buckle." I laughed.

"You're on." He said and got up and started stretching.

"I was kidding." I told him more seriously.

"Too late!" he grinned. "Who's taking me on first?" he glanced between the other three guys. They all just stared at him. "Wimps." He snorted.

"All right all right." Liam stood up.

"Guys you really shouldn't." I warned them.

"Five bucks on Liam!" Niall shouted.

"No way! Look at Lou, he's scrappy!" Zayn yelled in response.

"Guys please be careful if you break anything I will not protect you from Courtney!" I stood up to try and get them to sit back down but before I could do anything else Liam bolted straight for Louis's legs and they both crashed to the ground.

"I wasn't ready!" Louis gasped as the wind was knocked out of him.

"I'm gonna wear that belt everyday!" Liam whispered to him as he flipped Louis over and jumped across his back.

Louis grunted and got up on all fours and then brought his leg up and wrapped it around Liam before he flipped them over and did a reverse belly flop and landed stomach up over Liam.

"Go Lou go! Get him!" Niall yelled!

"Are you kidding Liam?! That's all you got?!" I shouted to Liam.

At that moment Courtney and Harry came bounding out of the bedroom and stood there in awe as they grasped the whole moment. Harry grinned first and jumped fist pumping the air and then bounded for the couch to get a seat. Courtney looked at me skeptically and I just shrugged to her. She laughed and then joined Harry on the couch.

Liam and Louis continued to grab each other and took turns rolling over each other. It got sketchy for a moment as Liam had Louis pinned face down on the floor and Liam had a hold of one of Louis's legs and was twisting his ankle in a painful manner. Louis grunted in pain but he kicked the leg Liam was holding hard until Liam let go and was thrown off Louis's back. Louis jumped on top of him and they rolled a few more times until finally Liam was pinned under Louis. Louis had him by the shoulders with his knees and they were both gasping for air.

Zayn jumped down on the floor and beat the tile as he counted, "1… 2… 3... Lou!"

Liam and Louis stood still completely out of breath and they shook hands. Louis fist pumped the air. "Yeah! That is how it's done boys." He grinned.

"Okay my turn." Zayn grinned and they both crouched down and stared at each other.

"Meghan what exactly is going on?" Courtney asked me trying not to laugh as Louis and Zayn started circling each other slowly.

"I told Louis I buy him a shiny belt if he could beat all the boys in wrestling matches." I laughed as Zayn faked left and then jumped right, taking Louis off guard, and tackling him to the ground.

"So this is all your fault?" she laughed.

"I guess so." I told her.

We watched Zayn and Louis roll around but judging by who was spending more time on top of the other I was beginning to think Zayn was winning. "Get him Zayn!" I yelled.

"Meghan are you going to root against me the whole time?" Louis gasped as he managed to get Zayn by the ankles and twist him over completely but that didn't last long because Zayn kicked out and caught Louis in the chest. Louis went crashing into the couch that Courtney, Harry, and Liam were sitting on.

"You got this." Harry laughed and patted both of Louis's shoulders before Louis lunged for Zayn.

"Come on Zayn!" Niall roared.

"Zayn get him!" Liam yelled right after.

"I feel very unloved right now!" Louis shouted as Zayn plowed into him and they both went tumbling to the ground.

"Come on sugar tits, you got this!" Courtney yelled. "If you let Zayn beat you I'm cutting all your suspenders and dying all your stripped shirts a solid color!"

"Sugar tits?" Harry raised his eye brows smiling at Courtney. She just shrugged and turned back to the fight.

Courtney's threat seemed to work because just as Zayn was getting Louis in position for a pin Louis kicked his legs up around Zayn's neck and threw him back against the floor pinning him with his feet. Zayn's legs were tucked underneath him making it impossible for him to move. Harry was the one to jump up this time.

"1..2..3! Louis wins again!" Harry shouted. Louis released Zayn and chest bumped Harry.

"You two know you will have to fight each other eventually right?" Courtney asked giving Louis a high five. Harry and Louis looked at each other sternly for a moment before backing away slowly.

"You ready for this, Niall?" I asked him.

"I was born ready to take down Louis." He laughed and then glared over at Louis and shook his head.

"Whatever Niall. I am going to beat your little leprechaun ass and then make my shiny belt buckle out of your pot of gold." Louis laughed.

"HEY!" Niall shouted. "You'll have to find my pot of gold first."

"Please we all know it's under your bed." Liam laughed.

"No he moved it to inside his portable barrel of beer." Zayn told him.

"Oh right… he keeps his collection of four leaf clovers under his bed now." Liam nodded.

"Yeah, next to his rainbow dust." Zayn burst into laughter.

"If we're done cracking Irish joke I would like to beat up Louis." Niall glared at all of them.

"I think the more important thing Niall…" Courtney looked at him. "Is why you have rainbow dust and you aren't sharing, I heard that shit was great."

"Courtney!" Niall turned and shouted at her.

"Right… right your about to get your leprechaun ass handed to you… carry on." She pointed towards Louis.

Niall rolled his eyes and looked at me. "It's okay hun." I grinned at him. "I think your leprechaun ass is adorable."

"Nice." He mumbled and then turned to Louis.

"Ready rainbow hopper?" Louis asked him.

"Shut up!" Niall yelled and bounded toward him.

Louis jumped out of the way and grabbed Niall's shirt and pulled it halfway over his head and threw him to the ground. Niall got up and shrugged out of the rest of his shirt and threw it on the couch. "So that's how were playing?" Louis asked him and stripped his shirt off and tossed it on top of Niall's.

"Woo! Now this is a party?" Harry stripped his shirt off.

"What was the point of that?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I like being naked." He grinned slightly over at Courtney.

"True story." Liam shrugged as we watched Louis and Niall grab at each other's waists. Courtney and I looked at each other then at the three shirtless boys then back at each other with blank stares. Liam and Zayn watched us for a moment with quizzical expressions. We both looked up at them at the same time. They looked at one another then at one another's shirts. At the same time they stripped theirs off hulk smashing them into the tile. They looked back at us wiggling their eye brows.

"Just keep the rest of your clothes on." I told them and looked back at the other two fighting.

They had each other by the waist and Louis looked like he was trying to lift Niall over his shoulders but they really just looked they were trying to man handle each other in an awkward hug. They circled around a few times just holding each other.

"Are two going to fight or just dance with each other?" Zayn asked them.

"Shut up!" Niall yelled.

"Lou I thought that was our thing?" Harry acted hurt.

"Not the time to get jealous pumpkin darling!" Louis shouted.

"Fine but I am letting you know that I will not get over this." Harry snorted.

Louis finally got his hold on Niall and swung him up in his arms off the ground and then dropped him on the ground. Niall hit the floor back first and yelled out in pain. Louis belly flopped on top of him and Niall laid there motionless while Liam lept off the couch and counted Niall out. Louis stood up and danced around for a bit then pointed at Harry.

"That my love was just for you now get your jealous pansy ass over here and fight me better than these ladies." Louis told him.

Niall peeled himself off the floor and sat down next to me. "Ouch." He rubbed his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he looked like that had caused him a bit of pain.

"Yeah. Fine." He responded shortly.

"Don't be a sore loser." I scolded him.

He slightly glared at me and then sighed. "But I am sore… and the loser." He laughed.

I laughed with him and then scooted all the way back on the couch and patted the cushion in front of me. "Come here."

He moved over and sat in between my legs and then leaned back resting his head on my chest. "Yeah, you're right this is a better seat." He closed his eyes.

I smacked him on the thigh and he sat straight up. "Not what I was going to do." I told him.

He turned and looked at me. "What?"

"Shh." I told him and made a circling motion with my finger for him to turn back around.

He did as I said and then I reached out and started rubbing his shoulders. I worked down his back and he sighed and relaxed completely. "Okay. This is good too." He laughed.

I glanced over his shoulder to look at Louis and Harry. This was going to be good. Louis looked winded and Harry was jumping up and down in place stretching. Harry got down on one knee in front of Courtney grabbing her hand.

"Darlin' if I don't make it out of this alive I just want you to know.." Harry started in a dramatic southern accent.

"No.." Courtney cut him off, "Don't you talk like that, ya hear?" Courtney said in an equally as dramatic southern accent of her own.

"We're gonna be together, you and I." Harry continued in his accent. Courtney pretended to fan herself and started batting her eyes.

"You really know how to flatter a girl. Now go out there and make these girls shake in their Easter Sunday bonnets." Seriously with the accents guys?

Harry turned back to Louis who was staring with a "Really?" look on his face. They began circling each other crouched like they were going to pounce at any moment. Harry was the first to lunge. He grabbed Louis around the neck and got him in a headlock. Louis reached up and grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair. When that didn't work he went for a low blow. He moved his hand out of Harry's hair and started tickling his sides. Harry gave a girlish squeal and let Louis go. Lou took the chance to run at Harry. He hit him in the gut with his shoulder and rammed him up against the wall.

It took Harry just a moment to recover. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around Louis' torso and lifted him up holding him upside down. He obviously didn't think too much about that one because he just stood there with Louis suspended upside down looking like he didn't know what to do with him. Louis squirmed and Harry finally dropped him making Louis land flat on his back. Louis quickly rolled over and they began circling again.

This time Louis was the first one to attack. He got a firm grip on Harry's shoulders and swiftly kicked Harry's legs out from underneath him giving him a good shove to be sure. Harry went down fast and hard landing on his back just as Louis had. Lou went for the pin. He threw himself over Harry's chest up by his shoulders. Before any count could be done Harry rolled Louis over sandwiching his head and shoulders between his own torso and the tile, holding Louis' legs around his hips making it impossible for Louis to escape.

Zayn jumped out of his seat throwing himself across the floor by Louis's head.

"Zayn, don't you dare count!" Louis managed to croak out.

"Zayn, do it! Now!" I hollered at him.

"1…2…3! Harry wins!"

"Oh thank my lucky stars!" Courtney shouted jumping up pretending to fan herself again. Harry got up off the floor and ran over to Courtney picking her up and twirling her around in circles as she giggled.

"That was for you darlin'. Now we can sell that shiny belt and buy us a farm, just like we always talked about." Harry continued in a southern accent.

"My hero." Courtney cooed. There was a groan from the floor. Everyone turned to look at Louis who was sprawled across the living room floor looking like death warmed up.

"This close, Lou." Liam said holding up his fingers just and inch apart.

"Shut up, Liam." Louis grunted. "So wait. You're telling me that I had to win all four fights but Harry just had to win the one?" Louis asked me in disbelief.

"Hey, I don't make the rules." I told him. Niall leaned back slightly.

"Uh, yes you do." He whispered.

"Shhhh." I shot back.

Harry walked over to help Louis up off the floor. Louis grabbed his hand and let Harry pull him to his feet.

"Maybe next time Lou." Harry said. "But probably not." He added flexing his muscles dramatically.

Louis sat down next to Niall and I and looked over at me rubbing Niall's back. He gave it a quick thought and then shoved Niall onto the floor. He scooted over and sat in front of me. "Okay. My turn." He told me.

I stared at his back and then leaned around him to look at Niall on the floor. Niall looked up at me. "Sorry babe." I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." He shook his head and crawled back up onto the couch and laid his head on my leg. I started rubbing Louis' shoulders and received looks from Harry, Zayn, and Liam.

"We fought already and we didn't get anything." Zayn whined.

"Yeah, where's the love?" Liam pretended to start crying. "Courtney, will you rub my shoulders? I think Louis dislocated something." He feigned an injury.

"Sure why not." She got comfortable on the couch and made a spot for Liam to sit. He limped over fabricating another injury. He sat down and Courtney began rubbing his back and neck.

"Yeah. This is the life. Right Lou?" Liam said looking towards Louis. Louis didn't respond so everyone turned to him. He had his head hung low letting me work on his neck.

"Lou?" Harry asked. He walked over and shook him a bit.

"What?!" Louis snapped.

"Enjoying yourself?" Zayn asked.

"Oh very much so. Thank you Zayn." Louis quickly turned his scowl into the biggest smile possible. "Now, I must fall back into my utopia." He said hanging his head again. I giggled and reached down to scratch Niall's head with one hand quickly.

"Mmmmm…" He hummed in satisfaction.

"Okay! My turn!" Zayn shouted. It went like this for a while. The boys took turns fighting over mine and Courtney's attention, shoving each other off the couch to claim the seats in front of us.

"Is it just me or did anyone else notice we skipped lunch?" Niall finally asked.

"Oh, whoops." I said. "Well, are you guy's hungry?"

"Meghan, we are five teenage males. Yes we're hungry!" Liam told me matter of factly.

"Well then." I replied sarcastically. "You know Liam, people who wear their sassy pants too long in this house don't get fed." He perked up and pretended to zip his lips shut.

"What do you guys want?" Courtney asked rubbing Harry's chest and collar bone while he lay back against her.

"NANDOS!" Niall yelled excited.

"Sweetheart, you're in Kansas. We don't have Nandos." I felt bad because he looked really sad now.

"What about Casa Agave?" Courtney suggested.

"Do they deliver or do you want to go out?" I asked.

"That's really up to you guys. I just thought the boys might like it. I know I do."

"Let's eat in and have a movie night in our jammies!" Louis suggested excitedly.

"Sounds good to me." Zayn said turning to the other boys. "Campfire. Kitchen, now."

"You are not lighting a fire in my kitchen, Zayn Javaad Malik." I told him sternly.

"No, no." Harry laughed. "It's what we say when one of us needs to talk to the rest in private for a moment. We'll be right back." They all stood up and shuffled into the kitchen.

"Stealth mode?" Courtney whispered to me.

"Stealth mode." I agreed. We crawled as silently as possible to the kitchen doorway blocking ourselves with the refrigerator. We could hear them begin to whisper.

"Do you think they would have a problem with that?" Louis was asking Zayn.

"I don't know. I don't see why they would at this point." Zayn answered.

"All we can do is ask. If we don't then they'll probably expect us to leave. I really don't want to leave." Liam interjected.

"I agree with Liam." Niall and Harry said at the same time.

"Alright then. Who's got to ask them?" Louis inquired.

"Not it!" They all yelled in unison. Courtney gave me a look and we both stood up quietly bringing ourselves to stand right in the doorway behind their little circle. Hands on our hips and polite faces armed, Courtney was the first to speak.

"There are bendy straws in the cabinet there if you want to draw straws." They all whipped around to look at us.

"Scissors are in the first drawer. Would you like me to cut them to size for you?" I added. They stared at us a moment embarrassed.

"So…. Hey." Niall finally said. We simply waved at them smiling. They turned around and formed a huddle. We heard more quiet whispering and watched as they all pulled a hand to the middle and began waving them in between them. Three of them gave little hollers of excitement and the other two continued their game. Zayn rolled his head back in disappointment.

"Fine!" He whispered to them. They fanned out in a line again and the other boys gave Zayn a small shove in our direction. He turned and scowled at them.

"Girls," he started. "We were all just kind of wondering if maybe we could just stay here tonight. We don't really like staying at hotel's all the time and your place feels more comfortable." He said seeming very interested in his shoes. Courtney and I burst into laughter.

"Do you guys even have clothes?" I asked laughing.

"We have all our luggage in the car." Harry confessed. "We never actually made it to the Hotel."

"On one condition," Courtney said looking at me. I knew what she was thinking so I gave her a nod and she continued, "Showers. All of you." They looked down at what they were wearing and proceeded to smell each other.

"You guys smell like you took a bath in Charlie Sheen's liquor cabinet." She told them. They shrugged at each other.

"Deal." Louis agreed.

"Alright, we only have one shower so you'll have to take turns." I told them.

"Courtney Dearest, does that mean you won't be joining me?" Louis joked. Niall turned to wink at me as Harry turned to look at Louis.

"Courtney?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah, Courtney." Louis stated simply.

"She's mine." Harry stated.

"Yeah, but remember what Sam said? She loves..." Louis started to say but Harry cut him off.

"SHE'S MINE!" Harry yelled making Louis jump back a step. Harry turned to give us both a smile as we burst into laughter.

"Thought you might enjoy that." Louis said smirking. The two of them took a bow and headed out to grab their luggage with us trailing behind for moral support.


	15. Chapter 15

Finally we got back upstairs with all of their stuff. I think they had more stuff with them then we did in the entire apartment. Zayn had an entire suit case just for his hair care and maintenance utensils. Don't even get me started on how many pairs of shoes Niall had. You'd think they were moving in. The idea gave me more pleasure than I care to admit.

"Alright, Niall you go first. You guys," Courtney turned to the other boys, "can you entertain yourselves for a bit so Meghan and I can talk?"

"About us?" Zayn asked wiggling his eye brows at me.

"But of course." I told him.

"Before you do that, Meghan, will you come show me how to work the shower?"

"Yeah! Work it, work it, Niall." Louis said while making a crude gesture in our direction. Courtney gave him a swift slap to the back of the noggin while shaking her head at him. He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'm just messing around, Momma Bird, don't worry I'm sure Niall doesn't even know how to defile ones flower."

Niall and I both turned bright red and turned away without a word. He followed me into the bathroom and shut the door behind us. When I turned around to ask him what he was doing, he grabbed me and twirled so that my back was against the door.

"Finally." He sighed. "You are a hard women to get alone." I giggled.

"Yeah, well you've got my all to yourself now." I pointed out.

"Yes, Yes I do." He brought his lips to mine and kissed me. It was gentle and soft. He was running his hands up and down my arms. I reached up and took his face in my hands pulling back for just a moment.

"I trust you. You know that right?" I asked him seriously.

"I know you want to and I know that I will do everything I can to make sure I never break that." I leaned into him and let my head rest on his chest. He tucked my head under his chin and started swaying back and forth.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Dancing." He said simply.

"In the bathroom?"

"I would dance with you anywhere, Meghan. Just so long as I get to hold you close to me." He said stroking my hair.

"There's no music." I laughed again. I felt him chuckle as he began humming. I recognized the song immediately. It was 'Fly me to the moon' by Frank Sinatra. "Mmmm… That's one of my favorites."

"You know Sinatra?" He asked in disbelief.

"Only my favorites." He continued humming as we swayed. I could've stayed with him like that all night. He was nearing the end of the song when there was a pounding on the door shaking us both from our thoughts.

"HEY! I didn't really mean to defile her, Niall!" Louis shouted through the door. "You can only watch Courtney and Liam arm wrestle so long before wanting to smack Liam in the face."

"Courtney and Liam arm wrestling?" Niall whispered to me. I shrugged.

"She's a little on the awesome side." He chuckled. I reached over showing him which knobs did what. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, threw a wink over my shoulder, and headed out of the bathroom.

Once back in the living room I did, indeed, find Courtney and Liam arm wrestling. They were staring at each other intently. It seems Liam was winning. Courtney looked over her shoulder at me and Liam looked up as well. The moment Courtney looked away, he smiled at me and winked, letting her win. She leaned back looking at him skeptically.

"You cheated." She accused him.

"I lost! How did I cheat?" He asked in disbelief?

"You let me win!" She shot back.

"Ladies, ladies. Let's not dwell on the past but look to our future." Zayn said sounding a bit like Yoda.

"Alright, Rafiki, calm down." Courtney said getting up to come stand by me. "You up for this chat?" She asked me.

"Been waiting long enough." I joked.

"Right?!"

"Left." All the boys stared as they watched the exchange.

"I was following along just fine till that end part." Harry said. "I don't think I understand this one."

"That's alright, mate. They're women. Somethings we'll never understand. Especially from these two." Liam joked.

"Okay, what are we supposed to do while you talk?" Louis questioned.

"Here." Courtney said going to the closet and pulling something off the top shelf. She tossed it to them and they opened it up. It was a twister board and command spinner.

"That'll work." Louis said happy. Courtney and I laughed and headed for the bedroom. I'm not sure I was supposed to notice but the whole time we walked Courtney and Harry just stared at one another with the stupidest grins until Courtney and I disappeared into the bedroom.

"Uh oh, Court." I started.

"What?" She asked worried.

"You and that boy have the look."

"What look?"

"The look that says 'Hey let's fall in love'" I told her and she grinned at me.

"You and I haven't had time to talk but Harry told me he loved me this afternoon after I got back chasing after Niall."

"WHAT?!" I gaped at her.

"Yeah, he has every one of my letters and he even carries them around with him. Meghan you have no idea how much I put into those letters. That boy knows me better than you do." This did not sound like Courtney.

"And you're okay with all this? How do you feel about him?" I asked still shocked.

"Meg, it's me. Of course I'm not okay with it. It's scares the shit out of me, but Harry makes me feel like it'll be alright, like whatever I'm afraid of he'll be there to help me make sure I can stand strong against it. It's like he said; He feels like home." She was beaming. I had never seen Courtney like this before. I'd seen her in a relationship before but she never looked or acted like this. I guess you could say she was glowing.

"Oh. My. Goodness. You love him."

"What? Meghan come one."

"No you come on. Courtney, listen to yourself." She looked as though she was thinking about it.

"I don't know." She admitted with a sigh. "I know that I could love him.

"You do love him… you just wish you could admit it." I told her.

She looked at me skeptically. "Yeah, well you love Niall."

"I never said that." I pointed at her.

"You don't have to. Just like I don't have to. You don't have to say-"

"I love him." I muttered.

She stared at me for a moment. "You do?"

"I don't know why I would try to hide it. Especially not from you." I shrugged. "I don't think I can even keep it from Niall much longer either, not with the conversations we keep having." I shook my head.

"I am positive he loves you. The way he was so upset outside when we talked…" Courtney said.

"What all did he say to you out there?" I asked her.

"He was just upset about what you had said to him. Told me that he cared about you so much for just knowing you and he knows you're scared but he is too and to him it's all just geography." She told me.

"Geography?" I asked her.

"It doesn't matter where you are he's going to love you. England to America, it doesn't matter." She rubbed my arm.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" I sighed and smiled at her.

"I have no idea." She laughed.

"Should we go check on them?" I asked her.

"I did give them Twister." She looked at me for a moment. "So yeah, we probably should. Bet they have already broken something."

Her and I both laughed and walked out of the bedroom. What we saw only made us laugh even harder and we both ended up sitting on the floor from laughing so hard.

Louis, Zayn, Niall, and Harry were all scattered around the Twister board. Niall was in a crab formation with his hands and feet spread out between the colors and his stomach faced up. Harry was standing above Niall's waste with his feet on either side of him and his hands were on the circles in front of his feet so that his face was staring right at Niall's chest. Zayn was also standing on either side of Niall but his hands were on one side on two red circles. Zayn was facing the opposite way as Harry so they had their butts hitting each other's. Louis on the other hand had his feet on one side of Niall and his hands on the other side. If Niall were actually looking up he would not enjoy his view on Louis. They were also breathing hard and trying not to look at each other's faces. Liam was laughing and had the spin board in his hands and was calling out the positions.

"Louis. Left hand to blue." Liam called out.

"Really?" Louis shouted and then managed to swing his arm back to other side of Niall but he had to crouch lower to the board to make it work which also brought his lower waist almost close enough to touch Niall's face.

"For real? Niall yelled.

"If you fall you're out Niall. Just gonna have to suck it up." Louis looked down at him. "But don't really."

The other boys started laughing and Niall just closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Liam spun the board again. "Zayn right foot red."

Zayn huffed and tried to lift his leg up but Harry was in the way. "Damn it."

"Have to do it or you're out." Liam told him.

"I know!" Zayn said aggravated. He rocked back and forth for a moment and then kicked his leg backward and tried to hitch it over Harry's back but he only got it half way over before he collapsed and like dominos Harry tumbled onto Niall and under the weight Niall fell down onto the board.

"Damn it Zayn!" Niall yelled from under the dog pile.

"I win!" Louis shouted as he was the only one still standing.

Courtney crawled over and tickled his waist and Louis squirmed and fell straight onto Niall's face.

"COURTNEY!" Louis bellowed.

"Get off my face Lou!" Niall tried to yell but from under Louis it came out more muffled than understandable.

They all scrambled up and turned to look at us. "Who showered?" Courtney asked them with her hands on her hips. Niall and Liam raised their hands.

"We were playing the game." Harry mumbled.

"You three out." She pointed to the door. I stood up and joined Courtney.

"What?" Zayn, Harry, and Louis looked at her.

"I told you that you had to shower." She said matter of factly. She turned to Harry. "Do you really expect me to cuddle with you, stinky?"

"We were gonna cuddle?" he asked her and his face lite up.

"You're missing the point Harold." I told him.

"So go on." Courtney made a shooing motion.

"NO!" Zayn shouted and bounded for the bathroom.

We all watched him sprint from the living room and within seconds we could all hear the shower running. "Well I guess he is staying as well." I shrugged.

"Sorry guys." Liam stretched and sat back down on the couch looking all smug.

Harry and Louis started pouting and looked back at us and tried giving us the puppy dog look.

"Oh no." Courtney said and closed her eyes. I looked at her and then back at them, then shut my eyes as well. Well crap.

"Courtney…" Harry pleaded. I peeked my eyes open just in time to see him wrap his arms around her.

She raised her hands to hide her face. "No…" she shook her head.

"Meghan." I heard Louis say and I immediately backed away from him.

"Oh no you don't." I told him opening my eyes. He kept advancing. "No. No. No. No." I repeated as I moved so the couch was between us. He gave me a smirk and burst into a run at me. "AHHH, Niall!"

"Niall can't save you now! I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too!" He said in a high pitched voice cackling. Niall stayed where he was and began laughing.

"Courtney, aren't you going to open your eyes and try to help your friend?" I heard Harry say as I almost tripped over my own feet running from Louis.

"No. No, I'm not." She said keeping her hands over her face.

"Nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh, nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh NUH!" Louis sang the tune from The Wizard of Oz. He was still chasing after me, arms outstretch, but pulled in slightly and his hands were hanging limp like claws. I ran around the end table thinking he would follow so I was looking for him over my shoulder when I ran smack dab into his chest. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He hollered. "Meghan, please don't tarnish this bond we have." He pleaded. He slumped down to the floor wrapping his arms around my knees and squeezing as tight as he could. "I'll shower every day I promise!"

I was laughing so hard but since I didn't have the use of my legs anymore I fell backwards on my butt. He scrambled up and started tickling me. I was flailing and screaming however none of it came out as actually words.

"FINE!" I finally managed. "You can stay." I said still laughing. He stopped tickling me and did a weird squirmy happy dance laying on his back throwing his arms and legs in the air.

I looked up at Courtney and Harry.

"How ya doin over there, Court?" I asked

"Not good." She said trying to ignore Harry as he whispered in her ear. She giggled suddenly, threw her arms around him, and gave in. "Alright, you can stay." She said giving him a kiss.

I got up off the floor and Louis jumped up and wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He said hugging me tight.

"Okay I think that's enough." Niall muttered.

"Don't be jealous of our bond Niall." Louis told him still hugging me.

"It's fine Lou." I laughed. "Now go shower." I told him peeling myself from his arms.

"I can't Zayn is still-" he started then shrugged and ran to the bathroom.

A moment later we all heard Zayn shout. "LOUIS!" another moment later Zayn came walking into the living room just wearing a towel. "I was kicked out." He muttered. He stood there for a minute. Courtney and I were in a hard core staring competition as we both tried really hard not to stare at Zayn. "Well this has turned a bit awkward." Zayn mumbled and walked over and picked up one of the duffle bags that were apparently now sitting by the front door. "Do you mind if I change in your bedroom?" he asked us.

Out of habit both Courtney and I turned to look at him and then quickly looked back at each. "Go ahead." Courtney told him at the same time as I said. "No problem." He walked into the bedroom and shut the door. Courtney and I both exhaled a little bit and finally turned back to look at the other boys.

"You guys okay?" Liam asked us. They were all cocking their heads at us.

"Fine. Why would you ask?" Courtney asked him nonchalantly.

"No reason." Liam shook his head. "Do you guys have jobs?"

"Yeah, I work at the Days Inn." Courtney told him.

"I make sandwiches." I shrugged.

"You do?" Niall looked at me.

"Yeah." I laughed. "You are always hungry, aren't you?"

He looked at the ground. "Maybe." He shuffled his feet. "I'm hungry now." He muttered.

"How about we order pizza?" Courtney told him.

"Pizza!" Harry grinned. "We love pizza."

"Mmm, pizza." Niall agreed.

"Sounds like a winner." I told Courtney.

"I'll order it. What kind of pizza's?" she asked them.

"Did I hear pizza?" Zayn reappeared in the bedroom doorway. He was only wearing black sweatpants. He came strolling out and sat on the couch next to Liam.

"Yeah. Zayn. I think you forgot your shirt." Liam told him.

"Nah, obviously the girls like me without it." He said smugly and looked over at us.

Courtney and I blushed and looked at each other. I mean, let's be honest here, any of these boys sitting around here without their shirts on wasn't something we were going to be upset with.

Courtney just shrugged. "Yeah, well. Back to the pizza."

"I like sausage… just sausage." Zayn said.

"Supreme with everything!" Niall told us.

"Cheese." Harry said.

"Wow just be complicated will you guys?" Courtney rolled her eyes.

"I'll eat anything so I can pick at what they eat." Liam nodded his head towards the other boys.

Courtney walked over to him and held out her fist. "Thank you. Me too." Liam fist pounded her and smiled.

"I eat supreme so I think we have our pizzas." I told her.

"Louis like's pepperoni." Harry stated.

"Now we have our pizzas." I corrected myself.

"You guys are going to cost me a small fortune." Courtney sighed and smiled.

"Well not really." Liam told her.

"I don't know how much pizza costs in England but they aren't cheap here." She told him.

"I said not true because we'll buy the pizzas." Liam stated.

"Or you won't." she almost glared at him.

"Courtney." Liam said seriously.

"Liam. Listen to me very carefully." Courtney said looking like she was going to back hand him. "I don't know who you think you are and I don't know who you think we are. In this apartment, with us, you five are just guys. No, better than that you're friends." Her face softened. "We don't take advantage of our friends. You paid a small fortune for bowling last night and you were kind enough to make everyone breakfast this morning. Meghan and I have always had a rule when it comes to money. Sometimes she pays sometimes I pay. Now, remember you guys are putting us up when we go with you soon. We really wouldn't feel right letting you pay for everything I don't care how rich you are."

After he was sure she was done talking he got up and hugged her.

"What is this for?" She asked hugging him back. I looked at the other boys faces. They ranged everywhere from shock to awe. Without answering her Liam reached over and pulled me into the hug. A very short moment later all the boys were hugging us.  
"Meghan?" I heard Courtney mumble against someone's shoulder.

"Yeah?" I mumbled back.

"What did I do?" Before I could answer they all pulled back and came to stand in front of us. Liam was the one to speak. He looked back and forth between us as he spoke.

"You guys treat us like we're just anybody else. No one does that anymore. Family, but they don't count."

"Yeah, even friends we've had for years don't treat us like they used too." Zayn said.

"It's really nice to know we have someone who wants us around for a reason other than we are famous and rich." Niall said seriously.

"We don't care about money." I said. "You guys are our friends… Right?"

"BEST FRIENDS!" Harry shouted gathering everyone up in a group hug again. When I was able to see Niall again he was beaming at me with the most breath taking smile on his face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him quickly cupping the side of my face.

"You're amazing. Did you know that?" He said.

"Yeah, well." I shrugged smiling. He gave me a quick kiss and asked politely if we could get back to ordering the pizza.

Courtney pulled out her phone and walked into the bedroom to order the pizza quietly. Louis came walking into the room and as Zayn was he was only wearing a towel. He walked over, humming to himself, and picked up his duffle bag and walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Should someone tell him-" Harry started.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Courtney said and came bounding out of the bedroom with a hand over her eyes. She shut the door and looked at us. Her face was beat red.

"Never mind." Harry laughed.

"No sorry, that wasn't at you." She told the guy on the phone and walked into the kitchen shaking her head.

"You guys really don't mind just walking around naked. Do you?" I looked at the other guys.

"Well I certainly don't. Which also reminds me that is my turn to shower." Harry said and got off the couch and walked to the bathroom.

"We have all seen each other naked so we don't really think about it. Harry cares the least." Liam shrugged. "I don't think it really crossed their minds that they needed to take clothes to the bathroom with them." He looked over at Zayn.

"Whatever." Zayn shrugged.

I laughed and sat on the couch. Niall sat down next to me and rested his arm around my shoulders. "You missed me walking out here in a towel." He told me and winked.

"Oh no, whatever will I do with myself." I pretended to be horrified.

"I could do again if you'd like." He raised his eyebrows.

I shook my head. "I think I'm okay. You guys are so nonchalant I am sure I'll get another go at it in the near future."

He laughed. "You are probably right."

Louis came back into the living room wearing only red striped pajama pants. "Well I think I scared Courtney." He grinned. We all laughed as he sat down on the couch next to me.

Courtney came in just a moment later and glared at Louis. "You should look around the room before just dropping everything next time." She told him.

"Why? You've already seen all of me, no need." He winked at her.

She blushed and huffed, then went over and sat next to Liam on the other couch. "Pizza will be here soon."

"I love pizza." Louis grinned. "Is it movie time?"

"Yeah sure." I told him. "You can actually pick it out this time if you'd like."

"No more Disney." Niall told him and Louis got up and walked over to the movies.

"Hey. You will learn to love Disney movies if you're going to be my boyfriend." I laughed and then covered my mouth. "I didn't mean that." I looked at him shocked and then looked away from him. I looked over at Courtney who was staring at me, mouth wide open and her arm extended as she pointed at me in shock. Way to be subtle.

I turned back to Niall. "That is not what was supposed to come out of my mouth. I don't think before I talk and then I always end up blabbering something embarrassing, just like now, and then I feel stupid. I should really get into thinking before I open-" I rambled.

Niall leaned in and kissed me. "Just stop." He told me after he leaned back smiling.

"Sorry." I whispered.

He laughed and leaned in and kissed me again. This time I kissed him back but it wasn't very long because Harry interrupted us.

"Ew." Harry said as he walked into the living and as if it were a trending style, he too, was only in a towel. "I'm just kidding. Courtney what are you doing?"

I looked over at Courtney who was still sitting there with her mouth open and gaping at me.

"Meghan said the b word." She laughed.

"Courtney we are all at that age where bitch shouldn't be a surprise." Harry told her.

"No she said boyfriend. Called Niall her boyfriend, actually." She told him.

Harry turned and looked at me. "Actually I didn't call him my boyfriend, I said if he was GOING to be my boyfriend." I mumbled defensively. "There's a difference."

"You still said it." Harry laughed and grabbed his bag and went into the bedroom.

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath. Niall laughed and kissed my temple.

"Have you picked out a movie yet?" Zayn looked over at Louis who was studying the movies very seriously.

"I haven't seen most of these, how I am supposed to choose?" he turned and looked at us bewildered.

"What kind of movie do we want to watch?" Courtney asked.

"How about scary?" Liam smiled.

"No." I told them.

"Yeah, scary it is." Courtney got up and started looking at the movies with Lou.

I crossed my arms and sat back. "What's wrong?" Niall asked me.

"I hate scary movies." I told him.

"Well I am sitting right here. I can protect you." He smiled.

"I'll probably end up in your lap… or cuddled behind you." I warned him.

"Behind me?" He asked.

I nodded. "I. Don't. Like. Scary. Movies."

"If you end up in my lap I won't care." He laughed. "Wouldn't be much boyfriend material if I did care, now would I?" he winked at me and I blushed.

"Aha." Louis said and pulled a movie off the shelf.

"What ya got there, Lou?" Courtney asked looking like she didn't recognize the case. Uh oh. I hope it's not..

"Arachnophobia." Louis said proudly. Courtney went white.

"Come on, Lou, that's not scary." Liam said. I continued staring at Courtney as she stared at Louis.

"Yes it is. Spiders are scary, Liam." Louis informed him.

"Scary enough for me." Zayn added.

"Courtney?" Harry asked walking out of the bedroom. "Courtney?!" He repeated louder. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Court, you alright?" Louis asked realizing that she was still staring at him. He waved his hand in front of her face. I got up slowly and hid behind the couch.

"COURTNEY!" Harry said louder walking over to her.

"Where did you get that?" She finally asked Louis still looking like she might pass out.

"Down here behind this set?" Louis told her pointing to the movies. "Why?"

"Where'd Meghan go?" Courtney asked angrily.

"She's right… " Harry started turning to see I had moved.

"She's behind the couch." Niall ratted me out.

"MEGHAN ANNE HECK! You told me you got rid of that! Where are you so I can beat you with a brick!?" She started towards me and Harry caught her by the waste holding her back.

"I was saving it for a rainy day. One where you might force me into watching yet another scary movie that I didn't want to watch." I said smiling at her from behind the couch.

"Is someone a little frightened by spiders?" Zayn teased.

"A little?" I scoffed. "Courtney damn near passes out if she sees a spider." I laughed.

"You can sit close to me. They won't get you I promise." Harry told her. She looked as if she were debating it. Then finally gave in.

"No. I'll be in your lap, trust me." She informed him.

"Alright!" Liam sang. "Drama in the apartment!" He and Louis high fived.

"Can we wait for the pizza to get here to put it in?" Niall asked.

"Yes, please." Courtney said a bit pathetically. This was going to be fun.

As if on cue there was a knock at the door. "I got it!" Louis bounded off the couch and opened the door.

"Pizzaaaaaaas." The girl at the door started and then stared at Louis.

Louis stared at her with his arms out waiting for the pizza but the girl just stared at him. "Um." He glanced at her confused.

"Are you Louis Tomlinson?" she asked him.

His eyes went wide and he glanced back us. "No." he said slowly and in his best attempt of an American accent.

"You look just-" she reached out to try and touch him.

"Joe." He took her hand and shook it. "Pizza please?" he was still trying really hard not to slip back into his British accent.

She stared at him for a moment and then shook her head. Louis closed the door a bit while the other guys all managed to slip onto the floor and hide behind the couch Niall and I were sitting on. Niall crouched low and placed his head in my lap while I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over him. Courtney was sitting on the couch the other guys had been on just staring at the door. She got up and walked over to Louis.

"Joe. What is taking so long?" she asked Lou.

"Money." He said shortly. I was sure that he was secretly freaking out and couldn't trust his own voice not to sound, well, like himself.

"Right." Courtney pulled the money from her back pocket and handed it to the pizza girl who was still staring hardcore at Louis.

"Are you sure…." The pizza girl started skeptically.

"Joe why don't you go get the plates, I got the pizza." Courtney told Louis.

As quickly as he could Louis ran to the kitchen and from where I sat I could see him leaning against the fridge breathing loudly. This had been a very close call.

The pizza girl sighed and handed Courtney the pizzas. "Keep the change." She said quickly and shut the door before girl could say anything else. We all stayed completely motionless until we heard the girl make it down the stairs and out the front door of the building. When we heard that everyone exhaled deeply.

Louis came out of the kitchen. "Damn that was close."

"Never. Ever. Get the door again." Courtney scolded him.

"Got it." He nodded and went over and sat back down on the couch. The other three boys got off the floor and returned to their seats. Harry sat next to me and I lifted the blanket off of Niall.

He sat up and looked at me. "Way to go Lou, almost got us caught."

"Sorry, I forgot… that well I'm Louis Tomlinson." he shrugged.

"Try not to forget again. We are here for another day before we leave for… our next concert." Zayn skipped around his words and the other four boys all glared at him. I was starting to think they were all cooking up something. When I looked over to see that Courtney's expression matched mine, I knew I was right. They were all hiding something from us.

"Pizza time." Liam jumped off the couch and walked over to Courtney taking the boxes from her hands and walked into the kitchen. Courtney and I shared another look.

"Do you ever get the feeling they aren't telling us everything?" She asked me.

"Only… all the time." I told her as we linked arms and headed into the kitchen.

We all grabbed plates and pizza and walked back into the living room. Niall and I sat down on one couch; Courtney sat next to me and Harry sat next to her. Zayn, Liam, and Louis sat down on the other couch.

"So who's putting the movie in?" Louis asked us.

"We are going to finish eating first." Courtney told him.

"Why?" he asked her as he shoved a giant bite of pizza in his mouth.

"I can't enjoy my pizza if I am watching spiders creep and crawl and eat people alive." She said and started eating her own pizza.

"Honey, they don't eat people." Liam told her.

She shrugged. "You say tomato. I say potato." All the boys laughed and shook their heads.

"When do you guys go back to work?" Harry asked

"We both work from 8-2 in the morning." I told him.

"What're we going to do all day!?" Zayn worried aloud.

"Are you kicking us out in the morning or can we hang out here?" Harry asked.

"We don't care if you stay here but if we come home and you've broken ANYTHING you'll see that unlike our dear friend Niall here I am I bit more threatening than a baby penguin."

"Like an adult penguin?" Louis asked. Everyone laughed but Louis took one look at Court's face and immediately stopped laughing.  
"Sorry." He turned his attention back to his pizza refusing to make eye contact with her. Niall finally looked up from his plate that was now clean compared to everyone else who was still eating.

"I wasn't paying attention but why do I feel like I was insulted?" I rubbed his cheek with my thumb.

"Oh sweetheart," I laughed. "You're so blissfully oblivious sometimes." We all chuckled while he just looked confused. The rest of us finished up our pizza and Niall stood to gather all the dirty plates and take them to the kitchen.

"Hey Zayn," I started. "I was just curious. Why exactly do you need an entire suit case full of hair products?"

"You think this," he motioned at his head, "is easy?" He asked seriously.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Well let's see you try it." He said smugly.

"Zayn, my hair is much longer than yours."

"Try it on Lou."

"Oh no!" Louis said. "No one is touching the hair again." He said petting his own head.

"Oh come on, Lou." Court pleaded. "It can't be any worse than what you got going on up there now." She joked.

"Oh ha-ha very funny." He shot back. They all went back and forth for another minute. I saw Niall come back into the kitchen doorway. He motioned with his fingers for me to keep quiet. He got down on all fours and made it behind the couch without anyone else noticing him. He popped up on his knees quietly behind Courtney. All the other boys saw him except Harry but he motioned for them to keep quiet as well.

Niall reached up and started moving his fingers up Courtney's arm in a crawling motion. Liam caught on and played the game.

"Oh my god, Courtney! There is a spider on your arm." He shouted.

"Right, Liam there is a spider on my arm." She said sarcastically. Right then she felt Niall and didn't even turn to look before believing Liam. She let out a high pitched scream and jumped so far she ended up in Louis' lap. When she finally looked around and saw everyone laughing hysterically Niall came up from behind the couch.

I was rolling around on my end of the couch clutching my sides. Nobody said anything we just continued laughing until Courtney calmed down enough to say anything.

"NIALL JAMES HORAN!" Courtney roared trying to get up from her perch on Louis' lap. Louis had swung his arms around her waist trapping her there no matter how hard she tried to get to Niall. She let out a string of profanities that made everyone laugh even harder.

"Courtney, Courtney, calm down." Harry tried still chuckling. Louis picked her up and dropped her in Harry's lap who then took on the responsibility of holding her in place.

"Babe, just because she can't get you now doesn't mean much. You sure you still want to stay here?" I asked Niall who had resumed his position by my side.

"Of course. It'll make the night interesting." Niall laughed.

"You just wait." She threatened him. "You won't even see it coming and Meghan won't be able to save you."

Niall put his arms up in surrender. "Whatever you say. I have lived with those four for two years now. I think I will be able to with stand whatever you throw at me."

I chuckled. "Yeah… okay babe." I patted his head. "Good luck with that logic but Courtney will cook up something ten times worse than those four put together."

Niall looked over at Courtney and she just grinned wickedly. "You can let go of me now. I won't hurt him… yet."

Niall looked at me and I just shrugged. "You did this to yourself." He laughed and draped his arm around me.

"Put the movie in." Liam shrugged against Louis.

"Fine." He got off the couch and popped the DVD into the TV and threw the remote at Liam. "Happy Birthday."

"It's not my birthday." Liam rolled his eyes.

Louis turned the lights off and I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered up. I pulled the blanket all the way up to my nose and cuddled up against Niall. This was not going to be good.

"Scared already?" Niall whispered in my ear.

"I just know what is coming so I am preparing myself." I told him.

He laughed and moved the blanket over himself and he moved me in between his legs and I leaned back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and grabbed onto both of them. "This way you won't end up behind me." he joked.

"You don't know that." I said. I wasn't kidding either. He laughed and buried his head in my hair.

The movie started and we all went silent watching. Every time a spider popped out of nowhere I felt Courtney and I both jump. I knew she was covering her mouth like I was covering mine, well I was actually holding Niall's hand against my mouth because every time we jumped we both squealed and almost screamed. Harry and Niall were probably getting a kick out this. One moment in the movie a spider the size of an SUV came crawling into the scene and I heard Courtney scream out the same time I did and I tried to back away from the screen and accidently head butted Niall's face. I scrambled off his lap and curled up just slightly behind his shoulder and hid my face behind him.

"Ouch." He whispered and then in confusion he turned and looked at me behind him. "You weren't kidding." He tried not to laugh.

"I hate scary movies. I hate scary movies. I hate scary movies." I mumbled against his shoulder refusing to look at the movie.

"Hey…" he grabbed my arm and tried to pull my out from behind him. I shook my head and grabbed onto his waist. "Meg." He whispered and turned around and wrapped both arms around my waist pulling me back onto his lap. I buried my eyes in his neck and threw the blanket over my head which incidentally had been thrown over Niall's as well. "Well now I can't see." He laughed.

"Good." I whispered and opened my eyes to look at him.

"Yeah, you are definitely not a scary movie girl." He whispered back to me. He leaned in and kissed my lips softly. I sighed and relaxed into him, yeah, this was better than the movie. He sat back and looked at me. "Can I pull the blanket down?" he asked me.

"Um, I don't think I was done." I told him and kissed him again.

He laughed against my lips and brought his hands up to my face and leaned back. "You are okay. I promise." With that he pulled the blanket off our heads and I huffed in annoyance.

I glanced over at Courtney who was sitting in Harry's lap and her head was curled under his chin and her face was buried into his chest. His arms were wrapped around her. His face was beaming as he watched the movie intrigued. Weirdo.

I looked over at the other three boys and almost started laughing. Louis had managed to crawl behind Liam and was cowering his face in Zayn's arm. Liam was just sitting there watching the movie intently and leaning back casually on Lou as if he wasn't there. Zayn, on the other hand, looked just as terrified as Louis and was also huddled up with one of Liam's arms and his face was bent down towards Louis's. It was so funny that I momentarily forgot about the movie until Courtney screamed again and I jumped in reaction and hid my face again against Niall's chest without even looking to the movie to see what was happening.

The movie ended shortly after that and Louis crawled off the couch and flipped the lights on. He laughed as he saw Courtney and I huddled up. "Scary. Whatever." He laughed.

"Right cause you weren't over there hiding behind Liam or anything." I shot back at him.

Louis scowled and sat back down on the couch away from Liam. "I was not." He huffed.

"Whatever." I laughed.

"It's alright Zayn the movies over." Liam told him as he still hid his face in Liam's arm.

"Oh right." He said straightening himself. "Well I was just trying to make sure the girls… and Louis didn't feel bad about being so scared." He said defensively. Niall, Liam, and Harry all shared a look then started laughing.

"What?" Courtney said defensively this time. Harry cleared his throat.

"Nothing, beautiful, I didn't even watch the movie I was too busy looking at you." He said innocently. I scoffed on accident.

"Smooth." Court said eyeing him. "Real smooth."

He shrugged. "I try." He said with a smile and a wink.


	16. Chapter 16

"So what do we do now? Zayn looked at us.

"OH MY GOODNESS ZAYN!" Courtney turned and looked at him. "It is just never enough for you!" she yelled and threw her hands up in the air.

Everyone else started laughing but Zayn just stared at Courtney. "I didn't mean… I am just curious." He looked down at his hands and shuffled his feet against the couch.

"I was kidding Zayn." Courtney laughed. "I don't know what we're doing yet."

"Kings." I looked at Courtney.

She slowly turned her head from Zayn to me. "Kings."

"We're kings." Louis said.

"No." Courtney shook her head and continued to look at me. "We are so playing Kings. Like right now."

"What is Kings?" Liam asked us.

"Well do you like card games?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"Do you like drinking games?"

"Yes."

"Then we are playing Kings." She smiled and got up and walked into the kitchen.

"A drinking card game…" Harry pondered aloud. "This could be fun."

"None of us know how to play kings." Zayn told me.

"We will teach you." I told him.

"How do you play?" Niall asked me.

"Harry!" Courtney yelled out.

"Coming dearest." Harry grinned and hopped off the couch to join Courtney in the kitchen.

"Freak." I heard Courtney say to him as he rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Well we need a can…" I said and looked around the room. "Hey Zayn throw me the deck of cards off the book self." I told him. He turned around and grabbed the cards and threw them to me. "Don't forget a can." I called into Courtney.

"Got it." She said as she appeared into the doorway holding a bottle of vodka and a bottle of rum. She also had a can of beer. Harry followed her with a stack of cups, a bottle of fruit punch, and a couple cans of coke.

"Pick your poison." Courtney grinned at the boys.

"The beer." Niall shot his hand up.

"Anything but the beer." She told him.

"Why not?" he pouted.

"That's for the game." She said and sat down on the floor. We all scooted off the couches and made a circle on the floor. Courtney set the can in the middle and then I spread the cards around the beer can to form a ring.

"Every time you pick up a card you have to do something that corresponds with it." I told them.

Courtney and Harry poured our drinks and handed them around the circle. "I made this one just for you Liam." Harry grinned and handed it to him.

Liam smelled it. "I think you forgot the coke." He looked at him.

"There is a little in there… I promise." Harry smiled. Liam just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Why did you think I wanted the vodka over rum?" Zayn looked into his cup and then at Harry.

"Cause you're fruity." Harry smiled.

Zayn took a sip and then shrugged and put his cup back down.

"Okay so as the cards come up Courtney and I will tell you what they mean and what you have to do. That will be the best way to explain them all." I said to the boys.

"Alright sounds good. Can I go first?" Louis asked.

"Sure." Courtney laughed.

Louis leaned in and grabbed a card. He flipped it around for us to see. "Nine of hearts." Louis told us.

"The suite never matters." I said.

"Nine bust a rhyme." Courtney told him.

"Bust a what?" Zayn looked confused.

"Louis says a word and we all go around saying words that rhyme with it until someone can't think of a word and that person has to take a drink." I explained.

"Dog!" Louis shouted.

"Log." Harry said next.

"Hog." Courtney nodded.

"Fog." I smiled.

"Um… Frog!" Niall yelled.

"Uh… uh…" Zayn stumbled.

"Take a drink lad!" Niall clapped on his shoulder.

"I don't like this game." Zayn said sadly and took a drink.

"You will when you're drunk." Courtney pointed at him. "Alright, Lou, now you have to put your card under the beer tab and the object is to fit the whole deck there without popping the tab. If you do, you chug the rest of your drink." They all nodded in understanding.

"Okay, cool. Go Harry." Louis smiled.

Harry leaned in and grabbed a card. "Five." He said.

"Never have I ever." Courtney grinned and put a hand out and I followed her lead.

"We know this!" Liam smiled and stuck his hand out. All the other guys did too.

"You go first love." Courtney looked at Harry.

"I want to get you out." He told her with a wicked grin. "What is something I know you have done that I never have…" he tapped his chin and contemplated. "Never have I ever slept with Meghan!" he smiled triumphantly.

"We have shared a bed so many times!" Courtney laughed and put a finger down. I laughed with her.

"Do I count myself? I am always…" I started.

"Liam what are you doing?" Niall said suddenly and I looked at him confused.

"What?" Liam looked at Niall.

"Why did you put your thumb down?" Niall asked him.

Liam and I froze at the same time. "Huh." Liam said in a very high pitch. "Would you look at that… my thumb is down. I don't know why I did that." His thumb quickly perked back up and he waved his five fingers at us.

Niall just stared at him skeptically and then looked over at me. "Did you guys sleep together last night?"

I stared at him. "Liam put his finger down on accident… why would you ask me that?" I tried not to choke on my words. All the other guys and Courtney were glancing between Liam and me. Niall just stared at me and I could feel myself getting red. "I might have curled up with him in the middle of the night." I whispered. I glanced at Liam and his eyes were gigantic as he stared at me, shocked I had actually said it.

"You did?" Niall asked me.

"I don't remember doing it. I was drunk and cold on the couch. I actually thought it was Courtney when I woke up." I tried to make it better.

"Did you know," Courtney interrupted, "that in this game, the five can either be 'Never Have I Ever' or 'Bust A Jive'?"

"No, why would we know that?" Zayn asked.

"A jive? Like dancing?" Louis asked. "I love dancing!"

"Maybe on the next five." Courtney said.

Niall looked confused. "I don't know how to feel about all this, but you were pretty drunk." He turned to glare at Liam. "You weren't."

Liam threw his hands up defensively like he was surrendering. "Hey, that girl sleeps like a crazed bear is attacking her. I was just worried she would smack her head on the floor or end table or something."

Niall turned back to me. "A crazed bear?" He cracked a smile and I knew that everything was alright. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and started laughing. "Your turn, Court." He nodded in Courtney's direction.

"Alright, never have I ever…" She paused thinking, "kissed Niall." She grinned at me.

I laughed and put a finger down. "Thanks Court."

"No problem." She nodded.

"Zayn." Louis grinned at him. Zayn shook his head and all the boys started laughing. "Zayn, put a finger down!" Lou yelled.

"I forgot about that!" Niall burst into a deep laughter.

"What? You guys kissed?" I looked between Niall and Zayn. "Should I be worried about something?" I teased.

"The guys dared Zayn to kiss me. We were rather drunk one night and trying to make each other do the stupidest things. I believe that is the same night Harry had to run around the block naked. He did it too. It was three in the morning though, so I don't think anyone really saw him. Well when Zayn refused to kiss me I planted one on him and he doesn't like to talk about it." Niall laughed.

"No I don't." Zayn mumbled and put a finger down.

"That's alright. Meghan and I have kissed drunk. Don't worry Zayn." Courtney winked at him.

"You have?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah." She shrugged.

He grinned. "Like… a peck?" Courtney blushed and looked to me for help.

"Um… not exactly." She said slowly.

"I'll keep that in mind. Drink up." He flashed her another grin and winked.

"You're ridiculous." She laughed.

"I'm bored with this card." Liam said.

"I'm not!" Louis hollered wiggling his eye brows at Courtney and I.

"HA! Next card. My turn." Court said giving Liam a very enthusiastic high five. "Take a drink Liam."

"Why?" he asked her.

"You lost that game." She shrugged.

"I did not." He waved his hand at her to show he still hand four fingers left.

"Yeah, well, someone has to lose so… take a drink."

He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. "Whatever." He choked.

"Got enough in it?" Harry grinned. Liam just nodded.

"Alright…" Courtney reached in and grabbed a card. She looked at it and then grinned at me.

"Oh no…" I laughed.

"What is it?" Lou stretched to look at the card.

"Queen." Court flipped the card around and then placed it in front of her.

"What does that mean?" Louis asked us.

"She is the question master." I told them.

"Question master?" Niall asked.

"If she asks a question, whoever answers it has to drink. She can as many questions as she wants to whoever she wants and until someone else draws a Queen she will remain the question master." I explained.

"That sounds very dangerous." Harry wrapped an arm around Courtney.

She leaned into him. "Only because you can't resist talking to me."

He leaned away from her and scoffed. "Don't even darling."

"Did that bother you?" she looked at him wide eyed.

"Yes. Yes, it did." He nodded, smiling.

"Take a drink honey buns." Courtney grinned.

"I didn't…" he sighed and shook his head. "You're good…"

"I know." Court smirked.

"My turn." I smiled and picked out a card. "Two… for you." I pointed to Liam.

"Two for me?" Liam asked.

"You get to make someone take two drinks. Two for you." I smiled.

"What is this? Get Liam trashed?"

About an hour later we were all laying on the floor laughing. We had all forgotten we were even playing a game. The most entertaining part was Liam was the furthest gone.

Liam sat up. "I cannot wait until tomorrow. You guys… you will love us. Adventures. Love us." He laughed and the other four boys sat up immediately.

"Liam shut your face." Lou wailed.

"Ruiner." Zayn leaned over and tried to cover Liam's mouth but missed and just fell over.

"I'm not… I didn't say things." Liam protested against them and tried to stand up. He stood there and swayed for a moment. "Let's dance."

"I like dancing." I said and scrambled off the floor.

"Dance with me Meghan!" Liam offered me his hand. I took it and he tried to spin me around but in my state of mind all I did was trip over my feet. I fell into Liam and we both stood there laughing.

Courtney was laughing from the floor. "You guys are drunk." She slurred.

"What you don't like dancing?" Lou asked her.

"I never said that." She pointed at him.

Lou jumped off the floor and grabbed one of Courtney's hands, pulling her off the ground. She squealed and tripped over Harry. He spun her around and then proceeded to try and dance with in an odd kind of salsa… or it seemed to look like. Courtney was laughing the whole time and eventually Lou just fell over. Liam and I sat down from laughing so hard.

I leaned over and lay across Niall's stomach. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. "This has been so much fun." He grinned.

"Yeah it has!" Courtney leaned and laid on me.

Niall grunted and then laughed. "Thanks Court."

"Any time." She laughed and then got off me and curled back up to Harry.

"I am… so happy that this has happened." I told Niall.

"Me too. I am glad I read the letter. It was so sweet. You're sweet." He grinned at me.

"You should read the other letters." Courtney laughed.

I tensed and Niall just looked at me. "I still want to read those."

"Thanks Courtney." I huffed and sat up, leaning off of Niall. "I was hoping he would forget about those."

"I wouldn't. Not ever." Niall sat up shaking his head violently and grinning like a child.

"Please do because you won't ever read them." I snapped.

Niall looked a bit taken aback and then he glanced down at his hands. "Fine."

I sighed and immediately felt like a bitch. "Niall…"

"No." He shook his head. "I get it." He looked up at me and half smiled.

"You get what?" I asked him. I could feel myself sobering up as I sat there nervous and now angry at myself.

"You don't want to let me in." He sighed.

"No!" I almost shouted. "I do want to let you in. I just can't let you read those. They are really personal." I tried to get him to actually understand.

"You wrote them to me. Why would write them to me if I wasn't allowed to read them." He shrugged not really asking me.

"I wrote to the others guys too, not just you. They aren't allowed to read them either if that makes you feel better." I rolled my eyes.

"Wait… wait." Liam crawled over to us. "What are we talking about? You wrote us more letters?"

"No." I shook my head.

"I am pretty sure that is what I heard." Zayn chirped into the conversation without moving from his spot or even looking at us. He just remained laying against the couch with Louis's head on his stomach.

"You did say that." Louis said with his eyes shut."

"Oh my goodness. Thank you oh so much Courtney." I glared at her.

She just waved her hand at me as she kissed Harry. I rolled my eyes again and looked back at the other four.

"We are waiting!" Liam grabbed my face to look at me.

"You really want to know that kinds of things I wrote to you guys about?" I shot at them. I was getting upset that they wouldn't leave me alone about it all.

"Yes!" Louis shouted.

"You are going to be sorry." I stood up and wobbled for a minute as I caught my balance. My mind may be sobering up my body was still drunk.

I walked into the bedroom and grabbed my journal from the drawer I kept it in and walked back into the living room and sat down.

"You are actually going to read that?" Courtney broke away from Harry as she realized what I was doing."

"Only one to each of them so they can leave me alone." I told her.

"You sure you want to do that. I think you're a bit drunk for that. Sober Meghan would not approve." She warned me.

"Well drunk Courtney got me into this so I hope sober Courtney gets mad at you." I said.

"She probably will." Courtney shrugged.

"When I am done you are more than welcome to read from yours." I smiled too sweetly at her.

"Nope." She shook her head. "Not even drunk Courtney is okay with that."

I sighed. "This is personal stuff." I told the guys.

"I won't remember anyway." Louis said with his eyes still closed.

"Who's first?" I asked.

"Me!" Harry randomly yelled.

"Fine." I flipped through the journal until I found one to him. I cleared my throat. "Dear Harry, Courtney keeps having these awful nightmares…"

"No!" Courtney sat up.

"Yes." I glared at her.

She stared at me for a moment. "Drunk Courtney knows she deserves this." She said and laid back down.

"You are in these nightmares. She gets kidnapped by an evil man and thrown into a cell where she finds you. Zayn is there too but you guys can't see him because he is in a different room but you can hear him. Bad things happen to her and she wakes up scared as hell every morning and sometimes I can hear her at night in her sleep and I jump out of bed to wake her up. I think she is afraid to love someone and so in her mind you are her rescuer but she can't have you because of the scary man. I wish we could actually meet you and maybe knowing you in real life would help her. There isn't much more to say. Please come and rescue her, I am running out of ideas. So… get on that. Thanks." I finished and looked at Harry who was staring at Courtney. She was just laying there with her eyes squeezed shut.

I flipped a few pages. "Dear Louis,"

"Oh yay!" Lou clapped his hands.

"It is another one of those days where I wish you were here to make me laugh. I get into these depressions some days and could use someone like you. I scare myself sometimes at how negative I can think about myself. I know if I had you here I would be laughing because, well, you're Louis. It is so hard to see the good in the world when you feel like your world is trapped in all the bad. I just want a release sometimes. I want out. I want the pain to be over. I want to find something that is actually worth living for and not this day by day depressing drama. You always seem so happy; I want that kind of happiness. Please, come share. Make me smile like I used to." I stopped. I had danced around a few lines that were too much and kept it short.

I looked at Lou and he rubbed his eye. "That was beautiful Meghan. I would have made you laugh."

At that I did laugh. "Thanks Louis." I sighed and flipped around in the journal and then continued. "Dear Zayn,"

"Don't make me cry." Zayn looked at me.

I smiled. "Why do I think you would have the best advice for life? You seem like the quiet one who secretly knows the most. I also feel like you are misjudged. I read things about you being a player or you being mean. I feel like you are the type of guy who could be best friends with anyone though. I need that about now. Someone to confide in. Courtney is always here but sometimes there are things that I don't even want to talk to her about. Like my fears. We moved out of the blue to a random state. That is scary. I don't want her to think that I think we cant make it here cause I think we can but some days are just harder than others. I just want someone to look at me and say I know this is rough but I believe in you Meghan. You and the other guys look so happy together no matter where you are in the world and I just want that for Courtney and I. We want to travel the world and see places and go on adventures but when you are doing it alone it seems like a much bigger task. I am going to pretend you are giving me strength in this and that you are really here listening to my fears because it makes me feel better. Well, thanks for listening Zayn, sort of." I laughed and Zayn laughed with me. "That was a less sad one."

"I am completely supportive of you guys moving, by the way." Zayn told me.

"Well, thank you." I nodded smiling.

"Okay! My turn!" Liam grinned at me.

I smiled to myself, reading them the less personal ones wasn't too bad. "Dear Liam, I need to start this letter on a serious note."

"Oh no." Liam whispered.

"What the heck is with the hair cut? Grow it back out immediately. Now that we have covered that can I just say that I love you guys. Your music really helps me smiled when I don't feel like smiling. I just wanted you to know that. I am not quite sure what to talk to you about… I have a cat. His name is Sheldon. I guess that is more of Harry thing to talk about though, isn't it? What do you want to talk about? Who am I kidding… if only you guys were here in real life and not just my head? I watch you guys in your video diaries and other videos I find on YouTube and I can't help but think the seven of us would make the most badass group of friends this planet had ever seen. Please come rescue us from this boring reality."

I looked at Liam and he nodded to himself. "Mission accomplished."

I laughed and closed the journal. "Well sharing is over."

"What about me?" Niall looked at me sadly.

"I will tell you another one later. Yours really are a bit too personal for everyone to know."

"That is fair." He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"We should probably go to sleep." Courtney said. "We have to work in the morning."

I looked at her. "Damn you are right."

"You're going to leave us here alone?" Liam asked.

"Only for a little while. I get off work at two." I told him.

"Okay." He grinned and looked at the other boys who couldn't keep the smiled off their faces.

"You guys aren't allowed to go anywhere." I told them sharply. "Got it?"

"Of course." Louis shrugged.

"I mean it." I warned them.

"What we do anyway?" Zayn asked me and I knew that tomorrow was going to be interesting.

*** Please leave comments. I love hearing what you guys have to say. Tell me your favorite parts, tell me what you want me to continue with or what to elaborate on, what you are loving, which romances you are enjoying, you can even tell me things you don't like or things that bother you, or leave me suggestions on my writing. I will listen to what anyone has to say and I love to get as much feedback as possible. I know it has been awhile since I updated but I promise I am back in the swing of it. Tell me what you think :)***


End file.
